<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villanelle está muerta by roniswanqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142052">Villanelle está muerta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniswanqueen/pseuds/roniswanqueen'>roniswanqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Eve Polastri, F/F, Llamadas telefónicas, Love, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, mensajes telefónicos, muerte fingida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniswanqueen/pseuds/roniswanqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve recibe un mensaje de un numero que desconoce. Ella no le presta atención, debe ser solo una equivocación. <br/>Ella continua con su cena en su nueva casa de dos plantas. Está bajo el amparo del MI6 con lo que ella se siente a salvo la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo ocurrido con Paul y en general, todo lo ocurrido aquel día, parece haber amedrentado a la organización criminal. <br/>Eve se siente irritada cuando su móvil vuelve a sonar, informando de un nuevo mensaje. ¿Qué jodido imbécil la está molestando? <br/>Ella no recibe mensajes, no desde hace meses… entonces ella lo toma y observa la pantalla esperando alguna promoción. Hay dos mensaje en su aplicación, un emoji de un autobús y un emoji de beso. <br/>Eve abre los ojos con el corazón acelerado, jadea varias veces noqueada y parpadea sin dar crédito. ¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto?. Tiene que serlo, porque no puede ser ella. Villanelle está muerta y enterrada. Fue alcanzada por varios disparos desde un coche la noche del puente. <br/>Eve jamás podrá olvidar el sonido de los disparos antes de girarse, no podrá olvidar como  Villanelle se tambaleaba cogida por sorpresa hasta que se sostuvo apoyando su espalda en el pasamanos del puente y enfrentando directamente los siguientes disparos. El último fue directo a su cara, provocando que la fuerza del impacto la hiciera caer desde el puente. Eve estuvo en shock  durante al menos 24 horas… no tiene absolutamente ningún recuerdo de esas horas, salvo la imagen de la muerte de Villanelle reproduciéndose en bucle ante ella. Ella tuvo que identificarla cuando dieron con su cuerpo hinchado algunos días después… tenía la cara destrozada, era indescriptible y nauseabundo. Y ella no quería creer que era su cuerpo… pero allí estaba su abrigo amarillo, su anillo en el dedo pulgar, la cicatriz con la que ella misma la obsequió… ella se tragó las lágrimas bajo la ira. Era triste pero justo que ella hubiese terminado su vida así… igual que muchas de sus victimas, con una muerte atroz y violenta.<br/>Ella regresa a la realidad y vuelve a mirar su móvil pensativa. La primera imagen era la que había activado la alarma… el autobús, nadie sabe lo que pasó en el autobús… Keny lo habría sabido… pero estaba muerto también. Ella no se lo había contado a nadie… pero sí podía haberlo hecho Villanelle. </p><p>“¿Quién eres?”. Eve escribe y duda un momento antes de darle a enviar. Ella tiene sus sospechas de que pudiera tratarse de Irina… incluso de Konstanti… y en el peor de los casos de los 12.</p><p>“Yop”- Acompañado de un emoji de abrazo.</p><p>“Y ¿quien eres tu? ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?” Eve escribe las preguntas preocupada. </p><p>“Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, Eve” Al ver su nombre escrito ella descarta que sea una equivocación definitivamente. </p><p>“¿Vasiliev?”.- Eve pregunta de nuevo.</p><p>“Él no es familia”.- Eve relee el mensaje. Son las mismas palabras que Villanelle dijo a Konstantin Vasiliev el día de su muerte. </p><p>“No sé quién eres… ni que es lo que quieres”.- Eve escribe rápidamente irritada.- “Pero no estoy en eso ya… tengo una vida tranquila”</p><p>“Soy Villanelle”.</p><p>“Villanelle está muerta”.- Eve escribe con rudeza, apretando la mandíbula al releer lo que acaba de escribir. <br/>Eve espera impaciente, los tres puntos se convierte en un “grabando audio” y ella comienza a respirar aceleradamente. Cuando le llega, ella enseguida lo oye.</p><p>– Hola, Eve. Soy Villanelle, ou tu peux m'appeler Lulu, in Italia mi chiamano Silvana, V Rossii vsegda budet Oksana. –</p><p>Eve deja caer el teléfono al suelo y se queda allí, casi a punto del colapso después de haber oído claramente la voz de Oksana Astankova. Ella se recupera de su estado al oír el sonido de su teléfono. Mira el aparato ceñuda, planteándose si recogerlo o no. Al segundo tono ella ya no duda. </p><p>“Oh sí, Eve, sigo aquí” “¿A puesto a que de verdad creíste que estaba muerta?”. Ella envía un emoji con la lengua fuera.</p><p>Eve jadea… ella no sabe cómo se siente en este momento… ella ni siquiera siente nada… solo muchas emociones tan mezcladas que no puede distinguir una en claro. </p><p>“¿Sigues ahí?”. </p><p>“Voy a terminar esto, Villanelle está muerta, vi como le disparaban.”</p><p>Eve recibe una respuesta rápida… una imagen de Villanelle en lo que parece una terraza al aire libre, con las gafas de sol puestas sobre su frente y una sonrisa inconfundiblemente suya. Eve aumenta la imagen… pero no puede distinguir si es reciente o no… Ella sigue escéptica estudiando la imagen cuando su teléfono avisa de una videollamada. <br/>Oh, dios, la manos de Eve comienzan a temblar tanto que incluso le cuesta aceptar la llamada, pero cuando lo hace, allí está… Villanelle con la misma sonrisa, en el mismo lugar, y esto es imposible de falsificar, esto es real y si no lo es, Eve se ha vuelto loca del todo. <br/>- Eve, no he podido evitarlo, tenía tantas ganas de verte.- Villanelle dice muy suave, casi ronroneando.<br/>- ¿Villanelle? Pero, ¿cómo?.- Eve retuerce un mechón de rizos en su mano y tira ligeramente histérica. - Yo te vi...<br/>- Mira Eve.- Villanelle enfoca un árbol de grueso tronco justo detrás de ella. Eve cree distinguir un corazón sobre la corteza.<br/>- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?.- Eve pregunta confusa.- ¿Un corazón?.- Ella todavía parece perdida, todavía intentando asimilar la imagen de Villanelle sonriendo en su teléfono. <br/>- Sip, lo dibujé yo, dentro puse nuestras iniciales… no es el primero que marco… lo hago allá donde voy.- Villanelle dice riendo de manera suave.- Y puedo. <br/>- Villanelle, dejate de tonterías, ¡estás viva!.- Eve chilla un poco sin poder detener la energía que se está despertando en su mente. - ¿Cómo es posible? Joder… identifiqué tu cadáver… fue tan impactante y repulsivo y me destrozó… ¡Mierda! Moriste, hasta tuviste un entierro aquí…<br/>- ¿Dime Eve, lloraste por mi?.- Villanelle pregunta sonriendo vivaracha a la cámara, con su nariz un poco encogida.  Eve bebe sus gestos, todavía impresionada de que esté viva, pero sin saber qué más sentir al respecto. <br/>- Eres una idiota, por supuesto que lo hice.- Eve dice indignada. Luego se da cuenta de que si Villanelle sigue viva, lo ha mantenido en secreto durante casi un año completo, con sus noches y días. ¿Si todo ha sido una tapadera para simular su muerte, por qué ocultárselo a la propia Eve? ¿Por qué fingir una muerte tan violenta delante de ella? <br/>- ¿Entonces eso es porque me quieres un poco?.- Villanelle pregunta haciendo pucheros y poniendo ojos inocentes.<br/>- ¿Fingiste tu muerte?.- Eve pregunta con un tono molesto.<br/>- Era necesario.- Villanelle dice seria.<br/>- ¿Era necesario hacerlo así? ¿Delante mía y de una manera tan violenta?.- Eve reclama alzando un poco la voz. Ella está empezando a enfadarse mucho.<br/>- Tenía que ser creíble, pero hablaremos esto después, cuando termine mi capuchino.- Villanelle dice mostrando su taza con una sonrisa conciliadora.<br/>- ¡No, no, no…. NO!.- Eve chilla cada vez con más contundencia.- No… - Ella intenta calmarse y toma aire.- Me da igual que estés viva...- Ella dice sin pensar, empujada por la ira.- Yo me hice a la idea… lo acepté… Villanelle. No quiero tener que pasar por ello otra vez… no quiero que regreses a mi vida, así que si estás viva es maravilloso, pero quedate en tu mundo.<br/>- Pero tenemos que hablar…- Villanelle la mira con cara de circunstancia, como si todo esto no fuera con ella. <br/>- ¡He dicho que no!.- Eve chilla perdiendo los nervios y empezando a notar que derrama lagrimas sin control. Ella cuelga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tú en tu mundo y yo en el mío</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve recuerda la noche que conoció a Villanelle y recuerda lo mucho que alteró su vida y su alma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hay un sentimiento que Eve recuerda perfectamente de su adolescencia. Ella siempre creyó que el sexo era sota, caballo y rey, algo muy básico, fácil incluso. Con los hombres de alguna manera, siempre fue así. Perdió la virginidad cuando tenía 16 años en la cama de Billy Rice y ella solo recuerda una cosa de esa noche, Billy tuvo una eyaculación precoz, patético sí, pero sobre todo para el pobre Billy. No fue hasta que conoció a Niko que tuvo su primer orgasmo real… tal vez por eso se quedó con él. El sexo era divertido al principio porque ambos eran como primerizos y todo era nuevo y Niko estaba bien dotado… pero un año después de casarse, el sexo se volvió tremendamente aburrido y las posiciones se redujeron a una muy básica, el misionero, el maldito misionero… Los preliminares se redujeron a los mismos besos y toqueteos, sin diferencia cada vez. Eve solía tener que satisfacerse a sí misma porque Niko era siempre el primero en venir y aunque lo intentaba, era torpe, y Eve siempre fue impaciente. Fueron muchos años usando el sexo como un simple desahogo, una terapia para el estrés y fueron muchos años en los que Eve ni siquiera le prestó atención de verdad. Incluso dejó de masturbarse en soledad… su trabajo era mucho más emocionante. Pero entonces llegó Villanelle, la arrogante, engreída y sexy Villanelle y comenzó a masturbarse como un adolescente, casi deseando quedarse sola para poder hacerlo. <br/>La primera vez que se masturbó pensando en ella, no tuvo la intención realmente de hacerlo. Fue la noche en que la joven asesina le hizo una visita rápida con la excusa de querer cenar con ella, y Eve recuerda esa noche mejor que el sexo con Billy Rice. Ellas por supuesto, no tuvieron sexo , pero fue una experiencia más alucinante que cualquier sexo. Ella tuvo infinitos y sorprendentes sentimientos aquella noche y el colofón fue cuando Villanelle la atrapó contra la puerta de la nevera, con la punta de un cuchillo de cocina presionando justo el hueco entre sus clavículas y se inclinó hacia su cuello, oliendo el rastro del Perfume La Villanelle. En ese momento, Eve recordó que su corazón seguía donde mismo y que ahora latía desaforado. Ella no sabía por qué el instinto le hizo cerrar los ojos e inclinar un poco su cabeza, para darle mejor acceso. ¿El miedo tal vez? ¿O fue deseo? ¿Es posible que gimiera?<br/>Esa noche, Eve se fue a la cama con Niko tras una pequeña discusión sobre el trabajo y el peligro que estaban corriendo. Él jamás entendería la emoción del peligro.<br/>Esa noche Eve necesitaba el sexo desesperadamente… ella se dijo que solo necesitaba liberar tensiones, pero lo cierto es que había algo diferente… una ansiedad latente. <br/>Ella bajó al salón bien pasada la noche sin poder pegar ojo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, demasiado impaciente, demasiado asustada, demasiado ¿cachonda?. Oh, sí, lo estaba, pero ella lo achacó rápidamente a la adrenalina. <br/>Ella rememoró los acontecimientos de la cena detenidamente, sentada sobre su sofá, tal vez estancándose demasiado en los detalles y curiosidades que había descubierto en este primer encuentro sobre Villanelle. <br/>Físicamente le sorprendieron sus dedos extrañamente largos como los de una pianista, una serie de lunares en su perfil, justo alrededor de su mejilla y ojo izquierdo, un diente sutilmente más corto, cejas grandes y pobladas, ojos cambiantes… y seductores, vigilantes, felinos… y por supuesto, tetas… porque tenía grandes tetas, no era una asesina “plana” como la había descrito Kasia. <br/>Psicologicamente, no había descubierto nada que no supiera ya, porque ella conocía perfectamente bien el perfil de un psicópata y solía reducirse a una serie de rasgos: <br/>La empatía emocional, o más bien, la ausencia de ella. Villanelle lo demostró irritándose por la actitud evasiva y temerosa de Eve, sin comprender  por qué era tan difícil creer que ella simplemente viniese a cenar y no a matarla. “¿Hola? Eres una asesina” De hecho Eve no solo lo pensó, también se lo dijo… “Sé que eres una psicópata” y entonces ella hizo pucheros entrañables y mientras la miraba directamente a los labios, Eve se dio cuenta de que era suaves, regordetes, sensuales y que cuando sonreía, el labio superior prácticamente desaparecía bajo una hilera de dientes.<br/>Después estaba su patente egocentrismo. Ella se había pavoneado de una forma imponente, segura, devastadora, pero de una manera peligrosa. Muy segura de su existencia ante los demás. <br/>Sí, eso la hacía aun más peligrosa y era otro rasgo propio de los asesinos… lo encantadores y educados que podían ser cuando querían. Tienen grandes habilidades sociales, mayormente emuladas y fingidas. Villanelle fue suave con ella, educada, segura cuando estaba sentada a la mesa, pero Eve sabía que solo estaba haciendo uso de ello para que Eve se relajase y se confiara. Incluso le ayudó con la cremallera del traje. ¿Qué pensó ella en ese momento? ¿Qué pensó cuando ella estaba desnuda y Villanelle la observaba tras su espalda?.  Oh, sí, pensó que Villanelle la violaría… ah no, no lo pensó, lo imaginó y la sensación no fue precisamente de disgusto. <br/>Mientras la asesina cenaba, Eve no pudo dejar de observarla realizando una acción tan mundana y humana como aquella.  Hubo segundos en los que consiguió engañarla mostrándose frágil y débil, pero Eve sabía que todo era mentira. Todo lo que le acababa de contar era una sarta de mentiras. Esto entraba dentro de los rasgo que implican falta de sinceridad y manipulación. <br/>Cuando Eve le dijo que sabía quien era ella, cuando la llamó por su nombre real, Villanelle no mostró más que un leve disgusto tenso. No había miedo, no había ira… solo una temible frialdad después… este era otro rasgo, la pobreza emocional. Villanelle, igual que los psicópatas, no sentía miedo, ni dolor, ni compasión… ella probablemente asesinaba para sentir algo… <br/>El siguiente rasgo era la conducta delictiva y para eso, solo había que pararse a leer el perfil delictivo de la joven. Ella comenzó desde muy pequeña cometiendo actos crueles y delictivos… Eve recordó sus manos y cómo las estuvo observando mientras intentaba comprender cómo era posible unas manos tan delicadas y hermosas, pudiesen ser cómplices de todo lo que había hecho Villanelle.  <br/>“La impulsividad de los psicópatas puede estar causada por la activación disminuida en la corteza frontal, combinada con un aumento de los niveles de testosterona y una reducción de los de serotonina. Todo ello podría reducir el autocontrol, facilitando conductas impulsivas como el abuso de drogas o las agresiones físicas.” Eso es lo que Eve recordó haber leído muchas veces y sí, Villanelle fue impulsiva al entrar en su casa, fue impulsiva cuando amenazó a Eve con un cuchillo… pero ella nunca pareció haber perdido el control. Ni siquiera cuando Niko y Dom abrieron la puerta… ella siguió impasible, tranquila, fría. <br/>Oh sí, luego estaba un rasgo que eran su favorito y aquel con el que más empatizaba, el aburrimiento, y lo caprichoso que podía volverse alguien muy aburrido. Villanelle estaba allí y estaba aparentemente casi aburrida cuando Eve comenzó a enumerar lo que sabía de ella… No pareció que le preocupase, solo le aburrió y Eve sabía que todo lo demás también le aburría y que tal vez asesinó gente solo por aburrimiento. Y ella fue muy caprichosa cuando tomó el traje que se había quitado Eve, y se excusó muy tranquila por llevárselo. ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer con ese traje? Eve pensó rápidamente una respuesta pero prefirió ignorarla aquella noche porque ya estaba demasiado excitada cómo para empezar a imaginar a Villanelle masturbándose. <br/>Después estaba la ausencia de remordimientos. Estaba claro para Eve antes de aquella noche, que la mujer ante ella no tenía ningún tipo de remordimientos. Ella había matado a Bill, el mejor amigo de Eve y encima le había dicho que fue porque solo la estaba retrasando, con una tranquilidad pasmosa y un apretón de manos que pretendía ser reconfortante. <br/>Con frecuencia los psicópatas tienen muchas relaciones distintas que duran poco tiempo. Eso Eve no podía saberlo, pero lo atractiva que era no le dejaba lugar a dudas de que el último rasgo era el que más explotaba la joven mujer. Además, dadas sus dificultades para establecer compromisos, probablemente sus relaciones eran efímeras y superficiales, básicamente sexuales y prácticas… destinadas a satisfacer un picor molesto. <br/>Como el que ella tenía esa noche. Un picor molesto y estúpido que solo fue satisfecho cuando ella decidió bajar su mano hasta el interior de sus pantalones y comprobó asustada que estaba húmeda como el demonio. Ella maldijo cuando sus dedos esparcieron sin querer la humedad hasta su palpitante clítoris, rozándolo y recordando las manos de Villanelle… sus dedos largos y finos… el éxito que podrían tener dentro de una mujer… dentro de ella… oh dios, demasiado fuerte era el latigazo que ese pensamiento envió a su centro. Ella recuerda que se acomodó en el sofá, abriendo sus piernas y se masturbó fuerte y profundo y que aunque primeramente quiso evadir cualquier otro recuerdo de la mujer más joven, finalmente sucumbió ante ellos y tuvo un orgasmo tan fuerte que tuvo que morder su labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar y despertar a Niko. </p><p>Después de ese día comenzó la tortura mental de Eve, siempre intentando dilucidar qué demonios le pasaba a ella, se sentía mal cada vez qué se corría imaginando partes del cuerpo de la joven, como si estuviese enferma por permitirse sentir ese tipo de atracción por una criminal y asesina. A veces se llevaba un par de días completamente célibe… hasta que alguna información nueva, referente a Villanelle, despertaba ese oscuro y secreto vicio de nuevo. </p><p>Después de Roma, Eve dejó de masturbarse, no solo porque le dolía la herida, sino porque las imágenes de Villanelle le recordaban su traición y el disparo como consecuencia de esa traición. Era extraño sentirse culpable cuando eras la víctima de todo el asunto… pero ese era el sentimiento que quedó, aunque por supuesto, no era un sentimiento que fuera a compartir. Ella debería estar tan furiosa.<br/>Saber que ella volvía a asesinar reavivó la obsesión inevitablemente, la muerte de Keny también influyó bastante y meses después de Roma, Villanelle se presentó ante ella en un autobús, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida y dándose cuenta de lo fácil que podía haber sido terminar el trabajo para la rubia. Ella negaba con la cabeza todavía sorprendida de que estuviera tan viva, allí sentada y Eve pensó en gritarle “¡Si, jódete, aquí sigo!”, porque ella parecía no sentir ninguna vergüenza por lo que hizo. Ella se sintió tan furiosa por ello, que quiso arañar su estúpida cara arrogante. Durante el forcejeo, Villanelle le pidió que la oliese, descubriendo su cuello, con la voz susurrante y tensa. Si aquella era la manera de distraer a Eve, sin duda tuvo éxito, reduciéndola a un amasijo de nervios y anhelos. El principal, la boca de la rubia a centímetros de ella, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado. Y Eve solo podía pensar en besarla… y lo hizo. Acortó la distancia sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer y todavía no lo creyó cuando la boca de Villanelle quedó atrapada entre sus labios ni cuando se separaron y los ojos de Villanelle la enfocaron en busca de respuestas. </p><p>Después de aquel primer y único beso, el deseo sexual se desató en Eve y ella volvió a masturbarse la noche de aquel día y casi todas las noches siguientes… hasta el puente y hasta aquel día tan traumático… Si alguna vez Eve lo intentó, lo único que obtuvo fueron imágenes de un cuerpo hinchado en la morgue y lagrimas desoladas. <br/>Hasta hoy, Villanelle estaba muerta. Fue así, durante un año y Eve se dice que seguirá siendo así por su bien mental. Ella ya ha sufrido suficiente y necesita encontrar la paz y la paz no puede traerla Villanelle, ella solo trae caos…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Un año en Naxos sin ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle recuerda como fingió su muerte y todo lo que vino después.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle no está segura de qué hacer con Eve. Ella tenía intención, después de un año supuestamente muerta, de aparecer de sorpresa ante la puerta de su casa, pero Carolyn la convenció de que era una mala idea. Ha estado trabajando para ella en la sombra todo ese tiempo, obteniendo información sobre  Los doce, porque ella puede que haya sido una maquina de matar, pero también tiene conocimientos sobre la organización que Carolyn valora. Ella sabe de localizaciones, sabe cómo y dónde se mueven Los doce… un trabajo más de oficina y Carolyn es aburrida y no paga tanto, pero mantiene su nivel de vida en un grado aceptable.<br/>
Gracias a ella, Helene fue arrestada por el MI6 y ahora está siendo interrogada y Villanelle no puede creer que haya sucumbido tan rápido a la tortura. Muchos de la organización la han abandonado en los últimos meses, tras el arresto de la mayoría de sus lacayos asesinos y de algunos manejadores. Al parecer, Helene tiene conocimientos limitados, pero que han sido los suficientes para asustarlos. El hecho de que Konstantin se marchara con buena cantidad de los fondos de la organización, ayuda en buena medida a desmantelarla. Así que todo empieza y termina con Helene. Esta mujer fue el detonante de toda la tapadera que Carolyn decidió montar para fingir la muerte de Villanelle y también es la causante de la ruina de Los doce.<br/>
Con la muerte de Ryan, Villanelle sabía que se había metido en un pozo sin salida, así que acudió a la única persona que podía ayudarla… Carolyn Martens, quién tras escucharla nuevamente, decidió que Villanelle podía ser más útil para ella de lo que había pensado en un principio, porque ahora Martens tenía una muerte a sus espaldas, una condena segura… una muerte que podía asumir Villanelle por ella.<br/>
Una muerte más para Villanelle no suponía gran diferencia, pero eso no erradicaba el problema de la asesina, lo empeoraba aun más. Matar a Ryan podía  suponer una afrenta personal para Helene, lo cual no era tan peligroso, pero matar a Paul, uno de los miembros de la organización, suponía la caza segura de Villanelle. Así que tras un silencio de aproximadamente media hora larga, Carolyn determinó que fingirían su muerte. </p><p>“Cuando yo mate a Paul, seguramente Eve salga corriendo, ya sabes que es muy aprensiva. Asegurate de alcanzarla en el puente. Una vez allí, bueno, supongo que hablareis… inventate cualquier estúpida excusa para alejarla de ti en el puente, lo suficiente para que no pueda ver bien lo que ocurre. Mis hombres pasarán en un coche, dispararán una ráfaga de balas de fogueo y tu llevaras unas bolsas… en el pecho... es una cosa muy curiosa, explotan si le das a un mecanismo, lo hacen así en el cine… lo que quiero decir es que parecerá bastante real. Te balancearás hasta el pasamanos, y después un último disparo te alcanzará en la cara, porque así evitamos que puedas ser debidamente identificada…”</p><p>“¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso de la cara?” </p><p>“Ya lo pensaremos. Lo importante es que te caigas al río…”</p><p>“Entonces moriré pero de verdad.”</p><p>“Ya lo he pensado, puedes llevar un arnés que podrás anclar al pasamanos, es importante que no te olvides de hacerlo antes de tirarte. Caes, alcanzas las vigas bajo el puente y te desanclas. Es fácil desplazarte por debajo y puedes salir por allí sin ser vista, aunque para ocultar el arnés y las bolsas, tendrás que llevar  alguna ropa grande y llamativa, que Eve pueda recordar. Estoy segura de que encontrarás algo adecuado.”</p><p>“Si no hay cuerpo, los doce no lo creerán”</p><p>“También lo he pensado, y lo tengo resuelto. Por eso lo del disparo en la cara, así evitaremos problemas con la identificación. Buscaremos un cuerpo, le pondremos tu ropa, tus pertenencias y haremos que se parezca a ti y que Eve la identifique. Esto es importante, que ella sea la primera en creerlo”.</p><p>“Pero yo no quiero eso… significaría...”</p><p>“Que no podrías volver a verla, exacto”</p><p>“No es lo que quiero”</p><p>“No tiene que ser tan drástico, Villanelle. Me ayudarás a dar caza a Helene y cuando sea arrestada… la interrogaremos… y entonces, ¡morderán el polvo! Y tu… podrás volverla a verla.”.</p><p>“Pero puede que Helene no quiera hablar, puede que ni siquiera demos con ella… puede que Eve ni siquiera corra hacía el puente, son demasiados "puede que...", ¿no te parece?”</p><p>“¿Tienes una idea mejor?”</p><p>“Nop”</p><p>Y así lo planearon y así ocurrió. Y cuando Villanelle alcanzo el otro lado del puente, se deshizo de todas las bolsas de sangre y colocó su abrigo dentro de una mochila fina que llevaba en el bolsillo de aquel mismo maravilloso abrigo, pensó que había sido suerte. Para andar por debajo del puente, sin embargo, el abrigo, era incomodo, también lo había sido para correr tras Eve, y además era muy llamativo. Ella miró la figura de Eve desde las sombras y en la lejanía. Su pelo estaba más inquieto con el viento, pero ella no se había movido del sitio, mirando perdida hacía el lugar desde donde momentos antes se había precipitado Villanelle.<br/>
A pesar de que se sorprendió de lo bien que había salido todo y ella debería haber estado contenta, se sintió enferma, triste, dolorida… </p><p>Ahora, Villanelle es libre… en teoría había muerto por segunda vez, supuestamente a manos del MI6 en venganza por la muerte de Paul. Así que Los doce se enteraron, lo comprobaron y luego se encogieron de hombros.<br/>
Villanelle no ha estado en peligro en un largo año, Carolyn ha mantenido su existencia muy en secreto en la isla de Naxos, en el norte, en una ciudad llamada Abram.<br/>
Villanelle no sabe todavía por qué Carolyn pensó que aquel lugar le gustaría… pero sin duda, ella acertó. Para Villanelle es el paraíso. Ella pasa sus días entre la playa, el mercado y la casa, y se sorprende de lo rápido que se acostumbra y de lo mucho que le gusta esa monotonía… No es aburrida, ella hace amigos de todas las edades, de lo más variopinto, ella visita museos, ruinas y monta a caballo o en bicicleta… pero a veces ella también ha llorado durante horas…  sobre todo después de las pesadillas… normalmente versan sobre el día que Villanelle vuelva a ver a Eve Polastri. En la mayoría de ellas, sueña que Eve la mata… a veces de forma cruel y a veces de una forma divertida… estas pesadillas son más entretenidas, incluso Villanelle las desea a veces… las peores son aquellas en las que Eve ni siquiera la reconoce, esa son las que la hacen llorar después.<br/>
Villanelle puede decir que ha tenido una de estas pesadillas durante el vuelo a Londres y no ha sido hasta que ha llegado al hotel que no se ha derrumbado en el suelo entre lagrimas y luego se quedado  dormida unas horas, porque retener las lagrimas es agotador.<br/>
Cuando despierta es más de mediodía y ella no quiere ir a verla porque todavía recuerda las palabras de Eve resonando en su mente “Quédate en tu mundo” “Quédate en tu mundo” “quédate en tu mundo”. Tal vez Eve tenía razón, tal vez debiera dejar las cosas como están y quedarse en su mundo. Ella dijo que no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez… que no quería dejarse arrastrar otra vez por el caos que viene con ella… ¿se refería a eso? ¿A que estaba mejor sin ella?<br/>
“Así que si estás viva es maravilloso, pero quédate en tu mundo” Se alegraba, se notaba, pero por otro lado ella había decidido permanecer alejada. ¿Qué derecho tenía Villanelle de volver a su mundo y trastocarlo?.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Una puerta entre tu y yo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve y Villanelle vuelven a hablar mediante mensajes... y a través de una puerta.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve intenta seguir con su rutina actual pero ya nada se siente igual. Ella repasa y relee la conversación una y otra vez, en la casa, en el trabajo, en el metro… ella no puede parar. Intenta comprender qué ha motivado a Villanelle a escribirle pero ella no da con una respuesta satisfactoria. Al final de la semana  ella está contenta, porque parece que ha hecho los mismo de forma exitosa, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como todos los viernes, sale con los nuevos compañeros de trabajo del MI6. Copas, baile y charlas a la lumbre de un cigarro.  Ellos comentan los últimos acontecimientos sobre la caída de Los doce. </p><p>“Hemos hecho un trabajo magnifico, con Eve como jefa, pero realmente todo se lo debemos a la fuente” Comenta el hombre que se sienta a su lado. Mark Sinaloa es el técnico informático del equipo, y él es suave y  atractivo, también es inteligente y humilde y lo demuestra con sus palabras. </p><p>“¿La fuente de Carolyn?” Eve le pregunta con curiosidad. Hay una sospecha que acude a su mente sobre la identidad de la fuente ahora. “¿Qué sabes de su identidad? Tú eres básicamente quien se comunica con ella, tú y Carolyn, imagino que debes saber algo”</p><p>“Pero es totalmente secreto”. Mark fulmina a Eve con la mirada, pero ahora él tiene el interés de los demás miembros del equipo y bufa sintiéndose incómodo. “En serio, podría perder mi trabajo” Las miradas siguen siendo insistentes a pesar de sus palabras. “Vale, solo sé que es una mujer, pero nunca la vi”. Él dice suspirando. </p><p>Los otros compañeros de trabajo comentan la información, pero Eve se queda en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. La fuente, que ella piensa que es alguien infiltrado, es en realidad Villanelle… lo ha sido todo este tiempo… lo que significa que todo este tiempo ha estado trabajando para ¿Los doce y al mismo tiempo para Carolyn?. No, si fingió su muerte fue para escapar de Los doce. Entonces todo era confuso para Eve. Ella había fingido su muerte… pero no podía haberlo hecho sola. Su muerte fue atribuida al MI6, supuestamente en represalia por la muerte de Paul, que por supuesto le fue atribuida a ella por la propia Carolyn. Cuando Eve lo supo entró en cólera con la mujer mayor y ella lo justificó diciendo que Villanelle era una asesina y que una muerte más no supondría gran diferencia, Eve tuvo que admitir que era práctico y necesario, ya que Villanelle estaba muerta. Resulta que ahora entiende mejor todo y las piezas empiezan a encajar notablemente. Villanelle, con la ayuda del MI6 finge su muerte… a cambio Villanelle asume la muerte de Paul y trabaja para Carolyn como informadora… Estaba segura de que era así.</p><p>El sábado amanece con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la boca pastosa. Ella se ducha, desayuna y se toma unas aspirinas para la migraña. Cuando toma su móvil para revisar las últimas noticias, ella observa que hay un nuevo mensaje de numero desconocido. Ella lo abre rápida y frenéticamente. </p><p>“Toc, toc, toc”. Eve sonríe un poco al leer el mensaje, luego se regaña mentalmente y deja su móvil lejos de ella, olvidado sobre la mesa. Intenta concentrarse en el informe que aun tiene que terminar, porque su trabajo, aunque sigue siendo sobre Los doce, ya no es de campo, es casi en un 99,9% de oficina. Eve no logra ignorar la luz insistente de nueva notificación en su móvil. Ella lo mira, se muerde el labio inferior y retira la mirada rápidamente, pero entonces vuelve a sonar, alterando su decisión de ignorarlo. Se justifica pensando que ella no va a contestar, solo quiere leerlo. </p><p>“Ahora deberías preguntar: ¿Quién es?.”</p><p>“¿Quién es?”. Eve escribe pero no lo manda, su dedo suspendido sobre el botón de enviar permanece demasiado tiempo allí, hasta que finalmente acaba presionándolo.</p><p>Oh, dios, Eve se da cuenta con los ojos muy abiertos de que está grabando un audio. Eve respira acelerada. Ella no va a escucharlo, eso impactaría demasiado en ella y al final acabaría cediendo, pero lo hace.</p><p>— Una psicópata, jajajajajaja---</p><p>Eve oye la voz sibilante de Villanelle y se estremece. Respira realmente aterrorizada y la carcajada posterior de la rubia no ayuda. </p><p>“No ha tenido gracia. Deja de molestarme”. Eve escribe sintiendo que quizás está siendo demasiado borde. </p><p>No hay respuesta. No hay más mensajes por tanto tiempo, que Eve se sorprende porque Villanelle jamás hace lo que se le dice. Entonces, el pánico se extiende dentro de ella, imaginando que Villanelle no la molesta nunca más. La idea es dolorosa, desagradable y ella alcanza el móvil rápidamente. Ella necesita saber cosas, antes de cerrar puertas al pasado.</p><p>“¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?” Eve escribe y envía sin dudarlo. </p><p>“Lo siento, cielo, pero hay algo que amo más que a ti, mi libertad” Eve se muerde fuertemente el labio al leerlo, hasta que lo hace sangrar. A veces es demasiado sincera. </p><p>“¿Y si hubiera saltado detrás tuya?”</p><p>“¿Tú habrías hecho eso?”</p><p>“Lo pensé”</p><p>“Menos mal que no lo hiciste, eso habría sido tan estúpido” Eve traga saliva y saborea la sangre que emana de su labio cuando lo lee.</p><p>“¿Eres la fuente de Carolyn, verdad?”</p><p>“¿Podemos hablar en persona?”</p><p>“Olvídalo”</p><p>“Eve, vamos, deja de ser tan terca”</p><p>“¿Terca?” Eve se enfada. Ella no está siendo terca… ¿o si? ¿Debería ceder? Eve entiende los motivos de la rubia, o cree que los entiende, pero aun así se siente usada, engañada, dolida, desquiciada… no es justo para ella. </p><p>“Sí, estás siendo un hueso”</p><p>“¿Ahora eres libre?”</p><p>“Exacto, por eso estoy aquí”</p><p>“¿Como aquí? ¿Aquí dónde?” Eve pregunta con cierto temor por la respuesta. </p><p>“En Londres, por supuesto”</p><p>“¿Estás en Londres?” Eve escribe temblando. El corazón se le va a salir por la boca solo de pensar en el hecho de que la rubia está en su misma ciudad. </p><p>“Sí, más concretamente, en la puerta de tu casa.” Eve lee las palabras una y otra vez sin poderlas asimilar o creer. </p><p>“De eso nada”.- Eve escribe sin poder creerla. Ella resuelve que debe ser una broma más de la rubia, solo para reírse de ella, pero entonces el timbre suena. El móvil cae al suelo y ella tiene que volver a respirar, jadeando por aire. </p><p>- ¡Eve, abre!.- La voz de Villanelle surge desde algún lugar, detrás de la puerta principal. Eve se incorpora, agitada y nerviosa, mirando en la dirección. Ella corre hasta la puerta con pánico.</p><p>- ¡No, vete!.- Ella chilla con un ataque de ansiedad obvio. Su pecho duele por la presión y casi no puede respirar. </p><p>- Eve, estoy deseando verte, por favor.- Villanelle ruega con una suavidad en su voz que Eve nunca ha oído antes pero que consigue relajarla. Duda… ella odia esto… odia que Villanelle sea tan suave, porque ella no quiere abrir. - Un año, Eve.- La voz de Villanelle resurge aun más suave, en forma de un sensual y cálido susurro que agita la sangre de la mujer mayor y provoca que exhale aire de forma desordenada.<br/> Ella sabe que Villanelle está pegada a la puerta, al igual que Eve.</p><p>- ¿Dónde has estado?.- la pregunta de Eve es urgente y curiosa.</p><p>- He estado en el paraíso.- Villanelle dice en un tono de voz más animado.</p><p>- Me alegro.- Eve dice con sarcasmo, enfadándose por momentos.- Por qué yo he estado en el puto infierno, ¿vale?.- Ella dice con bastante desagrado. - Yo he tenido que verte morir, tuve que identificar tu cuerpo, joder y tenías la cara destrozada.- Eve solloza entre lágrimas. - Y después volver a la realidad, sin ti, mierda, sin ti. Fue extraño, estuve casi tres meses ausente en mi mundo, pero la terapia del MI6 ayudó, también Carolyn, pero maldita sea, ella me engañó también, me utilizasteis. Lo único en lo que pensaba noche y día era que ya no existías… ¡estúpida imbécil!.- Ella chilla, y se aleja de la puerta, pateándola y arrepintiéndose al instante cundo siente el intenso dolor.</p><p>- Si me abres, dejaré que me golpees, si eso es lo que quieres. - Villanelle grita al otro lado.- Tus vecinos me están mirando raro, Eve.- Susurra con incomodidad.</p><p>Eve lo piensa entre jadeos, mirando la puerta con furia. Es curioso como la sugerencia de Villanelle resulta tentadora para ella. Ella quiere abrir la puerta y quiere golpearla, castigarla y dañarla, en la justa medida… ¿oh no?, ella en realidad solo quiere someterla, empequeñecerla… borrar su estúpida sonrisa arrogante… y los golpes no sirven para eso, son más hábiles las palabras. Ella cierra los ojos, intentando serenarse, respira hondo y cuenta hasta cinco. Luego abre la puerta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Admítelo, Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lo inevitable sucede.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hay un aleteo en el pecho de Villanelle justo cuando la figura de Eve resurge detrás de la puerta. Eve jadea y aprieta sus manos juntas, nerviosa. Villanelle deja de respirar y cierra la boca pero no puede apartar los ojos de la mujer. Ella literalmente se la come con la mirada y jadea mientras lo hace. <br/>Eva está en un peto gris de algodón, con gruesos calcetines grises y el pelo despeinado. Hay algo en su cara que resulta hermoso, una naturalidad que Villanelle bebe con ansiedad. Ella recorre su rostro desde su ceño fruncido, bajando por sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y húmedas, hasta sus labios donde se detiene. Tampoco hay maquillaje allí, pero se ven hinchados, sobre todo su labio inferior, que parece demasiado rojo y apetitoso para Villanelle. Ella no puede hablar, ni pensar porque su instinto se ha apoderado de mente y ahora solo puede lamer sus propios labios mientras observa como los de la mujer se mueven, sin poder oír nada de lo que dice. Los labios dejan de moverse. <br/>- ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?.- Eve pregunta entornando los ojos, pero el silencio de la rubia y su mirada insistente posada en sus labios, la hacen dar un paso hacia dentro, parece llena de pánico. Villanelle es la que avanza entonces, tan rápido que toma totalmente desprevenida a Eve. Villanelle la empuja, la arrastra literalmente hasta tropezar con la pared de forma un tanto brusca. Ella está sujetando sus muñecas hábilmente y nota como Eve tiembla mientras la mira confundida. Villanelle suelta una de sus manos cuando Eve deja de forcejear y ambas están con la mirada fija la una en la otra. La mano libre de Villanelle sube hasta la cara de Eve, ahueca suavemente su mejilla y al contacto, Eve hunde sus hombros y suspira, un poco azorada. Los ojos y la mano de Villanelle se desplazan hasta sus labios y sus dedos acarician el labio inferior de la mujer. Eve gime, Villanelle jadea y entonces sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse. Y ella ya no puede aguantar más sus ganas de besarla. El beso es tímido, ligero, frágil incluso, tan desesperado y tierno que Villanelle siente que pierde el control de sus propias manos, no sabe dónde están sus extremidades, solo sabe que la boca de Eve es suave, húmeda y sabe a mantequilla de cacahuetes y a pasta de dientes y un poco a ¿sangre? Y solo sabe que cuando sus labios se mueven contra los de ella, la sensación de emoción en su pecho parece expandirse a todo su cuerpo con la fuerza de una bomba atómica. ¿Por qué diablos no lo hizo antes…? Esto es sin duda lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida. El beso llena de calor su vientre y siente que necesita profundizar más, Villanelle quiere saber lo que se siente al meter su lengua y rozar la de Eve. Lo necesita, pero Eve es terca y ella no cede al principio, cuando Villanelle roza tentativamente sus labios. Villanelle continua y toma el labio inferior entre los suyos, y entonces ella lo lame con su lengua. Algo debe estar haciendo bien, porque Eve gime y se tambalea entre sus brazos, como si fuera a caerse al suelo. Entonces Eve abre la boca cuando lo suelta, tal vez para decir algo, tal vez para tomar aire, Villanelle no sabe el motivo pero lo aprovecha para inundarla con su lengua y Eve responde al instante. Cada vez que siente la lengua de Eve rozando la suya, siente latigazos que estallan entre sus muslos y arrancan jadeos entrecortados por el beso. El deseo por avanzar, por poseer, recrudece el beso y lo hace más urgente, más desordenado. Villanelle se humedece cada vez que Eve gime en su boca, demonios si lo hace. Ella necesita liberar esa presión y sus caderas empujan entre las de Eve. La altura ayuda y cuando el roce es real, Villanelle exhala un “owwww” con aire, sorprendida con todo lo que está sintiendo, abrumada… Ella aleja su cabeza un poco, rompiendo definitivamente el beso, para mirarla a los ojos, porque quiere que sepa lo mucho que ha deseado esto, quiere que lo vea en sus ojos.</p><p>Cuando Eve enfoca su mirada en ella, gime con el conocimiento de que si no la detiene no habrá vuelta atrás…. <br/>Ella empuja a Villanelle suavemente. Villanelle frunce el ceño confundida, pero Eve no puede hacer esto, lo quiere, pero no puede… porque Villanelle estaba muerta y ahora está aquí y ella se siente mareada porque nunca pensó que algo así podría ocurrir de verdad… y es demasiado para asimilar. <br/>- No puedes llegar aquí y hacer esto, es...- Eve duda con la voz en un hilo.<br/>- He estado mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo, Eve, no me culpes, porque sé que tú también lo querías…- Eve parpadea sumida en sus pensamientos unos segundos. Ella también lo ha deseado… pero como un niño que desea una moto de gran cilindrada que sabe que nunca tendrá porque no sabe controlarla y lo mataría. Que sea real hace que su pecho se aplaste, y ella tiene un nuevo ataque de ansiedad… respira irregularmente y pone aun más distancia.<br/>- Esto es… no puedo…<br/>- Calmate Eve, no voy a intentar hacer nada esta vez, lo prometo. Hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?.- Villanelle la mira con expectación.<br/>- De acuerdo.- Eve dice aun entre tímidos temblores.<br/>Ella toma asiento junto a Villanelle, con algo de resignación y cansancio. <br/>- Adelante, pregunta.- Villanelle dice muy suave, tomando su mano tan rápido entre las suyas, que no le da tiempo a apartarla.<br/>-¿Carolyn te ayudó?.- Villanelle asiente con una media sonrisa.- Entonces, ¿ella te ayudó a fingirlo y luego?<br/>- Me mandó al paraíso, pero sin mi Eva. - Villanelle dice con un pequeño puchero.<br/>- Muy graciosa.- Eve dice con sarcasmo, ignorándola, aunque admite que ha tenido gracia y que si no estuviera tan terriblemente perdida, se habría reído.- ¿Durante un año estuviste en el mismo lugar?<br/>- Sí, realizando un tedioso trabajo de oficina, muchas llamadas… ¿sabes lo aburrido que es eso? Lo único bueno es poder coquetear con las secretarias… - La mención de esas palabras hace que algo se remueva en su interior, de una manera que la asusta. Es desagradable y ella no quiere pensar en Villanelle coqueteando, porque eso la lleva a más imágenes dolorosas en las que Villanelle no solo coquetea.<br/>- Cómo no…<br/>- No estés celosa.- Villanelle dice muy sonriente.<br/>- No estoy celosa, eres tu quien me ha metido la lengua en la boca.- Dice defendiéndose.<br/>- JA, y tú me has seguido.- Villanelle dice triunfante.<br/>- Por inercia.- Eve dice más bajito… como si pensara que aquella era una excusa de mierda antes de decirla.<br/>- ¿Por inercia?.- Villanelle repite con una sonrisa pedante.- ¿Por inercia me has metido la lengua en la boca y has lamido mi paladar, no?.- Villanelle sondea con las manos en sus caderas, un poco inclinada hacia Eve.<br/>- Sí, ha sido por inercia…<br/>- Si casi nos corremos de gusto, Eve.- Villanelle dice con voz sugerente.<br/>- Solo eres una niña caprichosa enamorada de mi pelo porque se parece al de Anna, la que crees que es tu gran amor, pero solo estás obsesionada con ella y siempre lo estarás…<br/>- Eso… ha estado fuera de lugar.- Villanelle dice tragando saliva con los ojos cristalinos. Eve comprueba que parece realmente herida. - Y no es verdad. No creo que Ana sea mi gran amor.- Villanelle dice muy seria.- Tú lo eres, Eve Polastri.- Villanelle confiesa muy segura de sus palabras.<br/>- Eso si que ha estado fuera de lugar.- Ella golpea sus rodillas decidida a levantarse y terminar de una vez por todas con aquella tontería, pero Villanelle tira de muñeca y ella cae sobre el sofá de nuevo, casi encima de Villanelle. Jadea cuando se gira, al notar su cercanía. Ella está sentada casi sobre el muslo de la rubia y su brazo alrededor de su cintura la sujeta y acerca aun más a Villanelle. Jadea cuando al intentar moverse, la rubia aprieta el agarra. Eve se gira y la fulmina con la mirada.<br/>- Ya vale.- Dice muy seria.<br/>- No, no vale, sabes que no vale.- Villanelle mira sus labios y vuelve a subir hasta sus ojos.- Sabes que no es suficiente. Se relame… y Eve tiene que hacer de tripas corazón para alejarse.<br/>- Dios, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.- Eve murmura acomodando sus rizos con un gesto exasperado y se queda en silencio por unos minutos que impacientan a la rubia. <br/>- ¿Qué sientes, Eve?. ¿En qué piensas? Háblame.<br/>- No sé que siento…<br/>- Sí que lo sabes.- Villanelle dice arrogante pero sería. Alarga su mano para colocar un rizo detrás de su oreja y luego esa misma mano acaricia su mejilla y su barbilla, suave, tan suave y lento que Eve tiene que cerrar los ojos para disimular el deseo, pero ella no puede evitar el gemido cuando la mano se para en su cuello y lo aprieta con suavidad y Villanelle la mira amenazante, mordiendo sus labios, igual que en aquella cocina, el mismo gesto de deseo. En ese momento Eve es consciente de que está casi echada sobre el sofá, con Villanelle suspendida entre sus piernas, mirándola desde arriba. Ella tiene que salir de allí ahora o no podrá parar, porque la presión en su intimidad se hace urgente y abrumadora. - Voy a besarte de nuevo.- Villanelle dice mirando a sus labios. - No puedo parar, no me pidas que pare ahora, después de un año deseando tenerte así, debajo de mi.- Villanelle susurra muy cerca de sus labios. Las palabras envían descargas por todo el cuerpo de Eve, que estallan en su centro irremediablemente y ella siente la humedad brotar de su interior con culpabilidad. Dios, ¿por qué le hace sentir tanto, por qué son tan intensas sus miradas, por qué su voz la reduce a un cuerpo delirante? ¿Tal vez porque es real, porque lo que siente no es solo el deseo de protegerla, sino también de poseerla? Y entonces lo entiende.<br/>- Te deseo.- Eve admite cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tras decirlo. El silencio hace que los vuelva a abrir y Villanelle está sorprendida con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.<br/>- ¿Quieres decir que sí que quieres follarme?.- Ella pregunta para asegurarse con naturalidad. Eve asiente con la cabeza un poco sorprendida por el uso de la palabra, es de nuevo demasiado real.</p><p>Villanelle sonríe, como un sol de verano, luego se queda mirando a Eve con adoración. Ella acaricia su pelo antes de inclinarse y casi besarla. Eve jadea porque la rubia, al inclinarse, ha dejado caer el peso justo en su entrepierna y eso es más de lo que cree poder soportar, pero es peor la sensación de deseo ardiente que se queda en la boca de su estomago cuando Villanelle se aleja. Ella se apoya en sus rodillas para incorporarse y se cruza de brazos con orgullo. - Tendrás que venir tú a mi.- Eve se sonroja y la mira arqueando una ceja.- Llevo años detrás tuya, intentando que te dieses cuenta de que teníamos algo muy caliente, Eve, es lo menos que puedes…<br/>Pero Eve no la deja terminar. Su boca se ha estampado contra la suya con tal anhelo y descontrol que que necesita estabilizarse para no perder la cordura. Eve de rodillas sobre el sofá, ahora la empuja bruscamente haciendo que Villanelle caiga pesadamente con un jadeo sobre su espalda, sorprendida y muy excitada por la forma salvaje en que Eve parece querer follarla. La morena, se sienta a horcajadas sobre ella y la mira desde su altura. Villanelle tiene los ojos oscuros de deseo, pero Eve piensa que los suyos deben serlo aun más, porque literalmente quiere tenerlos en todas partes. Quiere verla desnuda, sin la superfluo ropa, solo su cuerpo frágil y humano. Ella tira de su camisa de seda aguamarina, rompiendo los botones y jadeando al ver al descubierto el sostén de encaje negro y poder anticipar el tamaño de sus tetas, antes de literalmente arrancárselo y quedarse ausente mientras las mira. Ella es consciente de que debe estar pareciendo bastante patética, pero es que ella nunca ha hecho esto antes y no es como si no supiera qué hacer, porque sabe perfectamente todo lo que desea hacerle a Villanelle, pero no puede evitar pensar que parece desesperada. Ella intenta ignorar el latido de persistente en su centro y respira un poco para calmar sus nervios. Villanelle la mira preocupada. <br/>- ¿Estas bien?.<br/>- Sí, solo demasiado excitada.- Ella declara abrumada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Siempre huyendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle y Eve dan riendas sueltas a su pasión, pero Eve hace un comentario desafortunado y Villanelle se enfada.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Estas bien.<br/>- Sí, solo demasiado excitada.- Ella declara abrumada.<br/>- Yo también.- Y en ese momento, Villanelle aprovecha para tirar del peto de Eve hacia abajo, dejando su torso  al descubierto. Villanelle jadea con deseo cuando ve sus pechos pequeños con pezones también pequeños y oscuros y ella observa que encajan perfectamente con su sensual y pequeña cintura. - Dios, eres perfecta, tan bonita y sensual.- Villanelle dice admirando lo que ve, pero Eve se lanza de nuevo hacia sus labios y ella tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no morir allí mismo de placer. La lengua de Eve abandona su boca y parece que está en todas partes ahora. Dios, es demasiado para soportar. Villanelle ha deseado esto muchas veces, lo ha imaginado millones de veces sin que se diera cuanta de ello. Ella ha estado con muchas mujeres, imaginando que eran Eve, pero el sexo nunca fue nada especial, solo algo que aliviaba la presión entre sus piernas acumulada por tanto fantasear con Eve.<br/>En Naxos, ella tiene que admitir que lo intentó, varias veces. Las mujeres griegas tienen un pelo fantástico, la mayoría rizado y oscuro… y ella había conocido a una cuantas, pero era escucharlas hablar y todo deseo se evaporaba… el único deseo persistente era Eva, la verdadera, solo su Eve podría derretir el hielo de su interior. Y era así como se sentía ahora, como si Eve fuera despertando sus zonas heladas con cada lamida, casa beso, cada caricia… húmeda y caliente. Era como absorber vida directamente de ella. <br/>- Eve, generalmente no divago mientras tengo sexo, pero esto...- Villanelle gime cuando la lengua de Eve se riza jugando con uno de sus pezones. Ella quiere expresar todo lo que siente, pero lo que sale de su boca no es lo que espera. - Dios… estás tan caliente.- Eve no responde, ella continua su recorrido con la lengua y juguetea con su ombligo, lo que arranca jadeos se sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>Eve está siguiendo un mapa muy bien estudiado en sus fantasías, ella viaja con su lengua por todo el cuerpo de Villanelle, pero nada comparado con la realidad. Este mapa es más interesante y ella se distrae con los numerosos lunares diseminados por su cuerpo. Tiene un lunar justo entre sus pechos que es infinitamente sexy para Eve y que ella besa adorándolo. No sabe en qué momento ocurre, pero el latido entre sus piernas clama por alivio y ella mete su mano frenética debajo de sus propios pantalones para comprobar que está chorreando. Sus dedos acarician su clítoris mientras juega en el obligo de Villanelle con su lengua, cada vez más cerca del lugar al que desea llegar más que nada porque es la parte más oculta e intima de la rubia. Eve jadea cuando uno de sus dedos resbala dentro de ella. Los ojos de Villanelle se abren y la enfocan. La rubia jadea cuando es consciente de dónde está la mano de Eve. <br/>- Mierda, Eve… - Villanelle sisea atorada. Eve la observa, con su lengua viajando a un lado y a otro por el borde de la cintura del pantalón de la rubia.- ¿Dónde vas?.- Villanelle pregunta incrédula. Por supuesto Eve no dice nada primero, luego se incorpora y se para junto al sofá rápidamente para quitarse el incómodo peto, quedándose completamente desnuda. Villanelle la mira con la boca abierta y traga saliva. - Joder!. Estás tan mojada.- Villanelle comenta mirando hambrienta su intimidad.   Eve gime y sonríe un poco avergonzada, pero la vergüenza le dura poco. Ella se arrodilla junto a Villanelle, sin dejar de mirarla, y tira del botón de su pantalón, baja la cremallera y el sonido enciende una llama en su vientre. Villanelle tiene sus manos apoyadas suavemente sobre sus hombros, pero no se mueve. Ella está jadeando, expectante y con los ojos fijos en las manos de Eve.  La morena tira del pantalón hacia abajo y Villanelle se ve obligada a cambiar su postura para deshacerse de el, sentándose al borde del sofá. Ella regresa junto a Eve en cuanto se deshace de la prenda.<br/>- ¿Y esto?.- Eve pregunta con el ceño fruncido, rozando el borde de sus bragas negras de encaje. Villanelle se sonroja y sonríe.<br/>- ¿Unas bragas?.- Ella dice con inocencia.<br/>- Mmm.- Eve asiente muy seria. Ella mira la prenda, se muerde el labio y empuja a Villanelle para que caiga de espaldas sobre el sofá. Luego tira de las bragas con demasiado anhelo y Villanelle le ayuda levantando un poco sus caderas. Y entonces allí está. Ella está nerviosa como una virgen, pero el deseo la empuja sin remedio. Diciéndolo burdamente, sería el primer coño que se come y siente que la boca literalmente se le hace agua, porque es el coño de Villanelle. ¿No debería tener miedo? ¿Algún tipo de inseguridad? No… Ella quiere comérsela entera, quiere bebérsela y follarla… oh si, ella quiere follarla y hacer que tiemble y grite su nombre… y ella quiere que se corra en su boca.<br/>- Eve, dime qué estás pensando.- Villanelle dice mirándola atenta.<br/>- Estoy pensando...- Mientras habla Eve lame la cicatriz en su estomago. Villanelle se encoje y gime con el contacto en la piel adormecida. - Estoy pensando que tengo demasiada hambre de ti.- Eve responde bajando su boca a la cadera de la rubia. Ella muerde el hueso suavemente, consiguiendo que Villanelle arquee su espalda y se lleve una mano a la boca para ocultar lo mucho que le afectan sus caricias y sus palabras.<br/>- Joder!.- Villanelle exclama cuando su lengua llega hasta su ingle. - ¿Estás… segura de esto?.- La respuesta de Eve es una risa suave antes de bajar y bajar.<br/>Ella lame tímidamente sus pliegues suaves y comprueba que es lo mejor que ha probado, el sabor de Villanelle en su boca. <br/>- Eve, te necesito aquí. - Villanelle dice suplicante. Eve la mira sin comprender, sacada de su propio regocijo. <br/>- ¿No quieres?.- Ella pregunta asustada. - ¿Tan mal lo estoy haciendo?.<br/>- Eve, necesito tu coño en mi boca.- Ella aclara con los ojos hambrientos, muy seria.<br/>- Oh.- Eve responde sonrojada. - ¿Quieres que...- Eve pregunta dudosa haciendo figuras con su mano.<br/>- Date la vuelta.- Villanelle dice entornando las ojos, un poco impaciente.<br/>- Oh, vale, entiendo.- Eve responde pero ella se queda quieta, todavía un poco tímida.<br/>- ¿En serio pensaste que soy del tipo sumiso?.- Villanelle dice un poco arrogante.<br/>- ¿Y si no quiero?.- Eve pregunta desafiante. Ella responde con una sonrisa lasciva.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando la lengua de Eve lame sus pliegues, Villanelle siente que la cabeza se le va, ella necesita más… ella quieres más de Eve y ella no puede simplemente quedarse allí. Solo necesita que Eve la desafíe una vez. <br/>- ¿Y si no quiero?.- Las palabras de Eve despiertan su monstruo interior. - Tampoco soy del tipo sumiso.- Ella se incorpora nada más oirla, toma a Eve con tal fuerza por la cintura, que en un momento consigue girarla, impaciente y dominante. La mujer mayor está de espaldas ahora, apoyada sobre sus rodillas y manos, jadeante e impactada, y Villanelle la mantiene en esa postura con un brazo rodeando fuertemente su cintura y el otro empujando la zona baja de su espalda, de rodillas detrás de ella. Eve tiembla entre sus brazos y gime poseída por el deseo.<br/>- No era esto en lo que había pensando, pero tienes un culo...- Villanelle dice entre susurros excitados y muerde su labio inferior. Eve gime y empuja su culo frotándolo contra su centro y dejándola nuevamente sorprendida. ¿Cómo demonios puede ser estar mujer tan sensual, tan caliente? ¿Cómo demonios se conformó con Niko durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué demonios no hicieron esto antes?.- Tan mala.- Villanelle susurra. - Joder, pero qué culo!.- Villanelle exclama mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras sus manos se posan sobre las caderas de la morena y tiran más de ella, más cerca. La diferencia de alturas, provoca que el culo de Eve frote justo sobre su clítoris, haciendo que palpite cada vez más necesitado.<br/>Ella se mueve, primero lento, disfrutando del placer que se va acumulando con cada suave roce. Pero Eve se está tocando, Villanelle se da cuenta y eso la excita tanto que pierde el control y sus movimientos se hacen más frenéticos, más necesitados y ella golpea su culo fuertemente contra su centro, mientras sus manos arañan la espalda de la morena. Eve gime, gruñe, retuerce sus caderas y es todo tan sensual que Villanelle desearía permanecer para siempre así. Follarla para toda la vida. No quiere ni imaginar lo que haría con Eve si tuviera un arnés. Podría parecer curioso, pero ella nunca ha usado uno. Ella siempre ha confiado en sus largos dedos y en su maravillosa lengua, pero ahora entiende la necesidad de usar uno, con Eve delante de ella, de rodillas y con su intimidad expuesta. Oh, por dios, ella siente los primeros latigazos de un orgasmo que amenaza con ser demasiado bueno mientras lo imagina. <br/>- Villanelle, dios...- Eva dice en un murmullo tembloroso. - Creo… voy… joder… voy a correrme.- Ella suelta exhalando aire con dificultad.<br/>- Mierda, yo también.- Villanelle dice con un quejido alto y largo.<br/>Eve tiembla debajo de ella, sus caderas se retuercen tan violentamente que Villanelle pierde su agarre. Eve cae sobre el sofá boca abajo, jadeando y temblando y todavía con sus dedos dentro de ella. Villanelle cree que no ha visto algo tan hermosos en su vida, pero ella necesita liberarse también y el culo de Eve es suave y suculento. Ella no espera a que Eve se recupere, monta sobre su culo, sorprendiendo a la mujer, que arquea las cejas con una media sonrisa cuando se gira para mirarla. <br/>Villanelle se inclina y aprovecha el momento para besarla. Eve gime y mueve su culo debajo de ella para sacar su mano cubierta de sus fluidos. Villanelle no deja que ella se la limpie sobre el peto, que es lo que tiene más a mano, no, ella quiere saborear a Eve y no va a desperdiciar el momento. Agarra su muñeca y se lleva los dedos a su boca, con demasiada lentitud. Ella desde la primera lamida, adora el sabor. Eve gime sintiendo su lengua bailando entre sus dedos. <br/>- Sabes tan bien.- Villanelle susurra complacida y ella retoma sus movimientos arriba y abajo sobre el culo de Eve.<br/>- Tú también.- Eve dice degustando todavía un poco del sabor de la rubia en su boca y entonces ella se da la vuelta rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la rubia.<br/>- Ey, nooo.- Villanelle gime impotente.- Estaba a punto, Eveeee.- Villanelle se queja como una niña, haciendo pucheros. Joder, estaba tan cerca...<br/>- Te dije que no soy del tipo sumiso.- Eve le recuerda con orgullo y arrogancia.<br/>- ¿No pensarás dejarme así?.- Villanelle la estudia con el cefo fruncido, un poco alarmada.<br/>- Oh, no, eso sería casi tan cruel como el hecho de que me disparases en Roma.- En cuanto lo suelta, Eve sabe que no ha sido un comentario muy acertado. Los ojos de Villanelle están abiertos con impacto.<br/>- Eveee.- Villanelle la mira herida. - Si querías romper el encanto, lo has conseguido.- Ella se aleja de Eve y se sienta al borde del sofá, tomando con cierto enojo su ropa interior y sus pantalones, esparcidos sobre el suelo. <br/>Ella se siente dolida y triste de repente. No puede estar con Eve si saca a relucir su pasado una y otra vez. Eve le recuerda todo lo malo que ha hecho y es muy doloroso. Sobre todo cuando estás huyendo de todo eso.<br/>- ¿Qué haces?.- Eve se arrodilla rápidamente junto a ella en el sofá, mirándola con culpabilidad.<br/>- Voy… me voy… vuelvo a mi hotel.- Villanelle dice muy secamente. Ella no puede evitar que su voz suene fría y distante. Ella no puede evitar estar enojada con la mujer mayor.<br/>- Lo siento, ha estado fuera de lugar.- Eve dice con urgencia, llena de pánico con la idea de haber herido a la mujer.<br/>- No importa.- Villanelle dice con la misma frialdad. Ella se ha puesto los pantalones y ahora está abrochando su sostén.<br/>- Para, por favor.- Villanelle mira a Eve cuando siente sus manos en su brazo, apretando con desesperación. Sus ojos son suaves… preocupados, culpables…y Villanelle quiere olvidarse de todo lo que ha pasado y abrazarla, pero… eso no evitará el problema. Debería decírselo… pero está muy enfadada y ella no quiere hablar, solo quiere irse de allí. <br/>- Necesito una camisa.- Villanelle se sorprende a sí misma diciendo. Eve la mira y cuando ve su determinación por marcharse, Eve exhala aire y jadea. Su mirada se hunde y Villanelle tiene que apartar los ojos para no ceder. <br/>Villanelle nota como el peso a su lado desaparece, pero ella no vuelve a mirar a Eve. Ella creer escuchar como Eve solloza bajito mientras sube las escaleras. Villanelle imagina que va en busca de una camisa. Sus pasos son lentos cuando regresa, se acerca hasta ella y le alarga una camiseta con cierto temor. Villanelle la toma con suavidad y se la pone sin dilación, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Eve está inquieta, en silencio, esperando tal vez que diga algo, pero Villanelle no sabe qué decir… ella solo quiere marcharse… porque ella cree que Eve nunca podrá olvidar que fue ella quien mató a Bill, qué le disparó por la espalda en Roma y que era una asesina sin conciencia. Ella ni siquiera sabe que Villanelle mató a su madre. La rubia se dirige con decisión hacia la puerta principal y no la mira. Ella no se gira para mirarla en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando oye que Eve rompe en una quejido y pronuncia su nombre tan bajito que Villanelle cree que se va a romper. Ella sale de la casa y corre, corre con sus mocasines nuevos y mientras lo hace, se da cuenta de que está llorando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El juego del amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle ha vuelto a Naxos y Eve está enferma. Hay muchas palabras hirientes y muchos celos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve espera un tiempo prudencial para hablar con Villanelle. Ella ha estado unos días enferma con intensos dolores de cabeza y de estómago. Piensa que se siente tan culpable y enfadada consigo misma que los dolores son la consecuencia de su malestar mental. Sabe que Villanelle está herida y tal vez muy molesta, porque no ha sabido nada de ella en todos esos días. Ella decide que después de cenar ella la llamará. <br/>Ella ha llorado y pensado mucho, ha tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilar lo que ha ocurrido entre ambas, porque han dado un paso en su relación demasiado trascendental y ya no hay posibilidades de dar marcha atrás. <br/>Eve riega las plantas, que ha tenido un poco abandonadas estos días, luego toma una sopa y mientras está a la mesa con su cena, ella recibe un mensaje. La cuchara resbala de sus manos y ella toma el teléfono tan rápido que en seguida se siente patética. </p><p>“Hola”. Cuando Eve lee esa simple palabra, la vida vuelve a su corazón, ella sonríe. </p><p>“Hola”. Ella responde.</p><p>“¿Está todo bien?” Eve piensa en lo extraño de la pregunta, ¿a qué se refiere con todo?. </p><p>“Sí” Eve responde sin profundizar más. </p><p>“Carolyn me comentó que estabas enferma, solo quería saber si estabas bien.” Eve resopla desinflándose desilusionada. </p><p>“Sí… ¿cómo estás tú?”. Eve pregunta, con la esperanza tal vez de que Villanelle le diese alguna explicación sobre lo que ocurrió la última vez. </p><p>“Oh, muy bien” Villanelle acompaña su mensaje con un emoji de playa y una isla. “He vuelto a Naxos”. </p><p>Eve se queda sin aire en cuanto lo lee y ella siente que está a punto de llorar y lanzar el móvil contra la pared. ¿Villanelle se ha ido? ¿Se ha ido sin siquiera despedirse, sin explicaciones? Joder, ella se fue sin más, mientras Eve creía que se moría de pena y remordimientos. Y ellas ahora están en países alejados, a miles de kilómetros. Ella se enfada, se enfada y llora impotente.</p><p>“Estupendo” Ella escribe dispuesta a terminar la conversación “Me alegro de que estés bien, cuidate”.</p><p>Eve aparta el teléfono de su vista con determinación, ella no va a suplicar… cuando a la rubia parece que le da igual. El teléfono suena varias veces, de forma intermitente. Eve lo mira con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué demonios está enviando, fotos tal vez?. Eve lo agarra más rápido incluso que la primera vez. </p><p>“Oye, deberías venir, hace un tiempo maravilloso y hay mujeres muy bellas”.</p><p>Hay varias imágenes después de su mensaje. Las cuatro primeras son de la playa y de la costa, la quinta es de Villanelle en una hamaca, sentada junto a una mujer de mediana edad, morena y de pelo rizado, que sonríe con confianza. Eve traga saliva, o tal vez es veneno, porque se siente amargo, tan amargo como el sentimiento después de ver la foto. Su enfado aumenta… Villanelle no ha perdido el tiempo, por supuesto, ella, al parecer, solo estaba jugando con Eve… increíble. ¿Y Eve estaba sintiéndose mal por ella? Que idiota podía ser. </p><p>“Es maravilloso, pero la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado. Disfruta por mí”. Ha sido todo lo diplomática que podía ser, teniendo en cuenta las ganas que tiene de soltarle muchos insultos. Pero ella contesta dejando a un lado los sentimientos. </p><p>“¿En serio, Eve?”. Villanelle escribe.</p><p>“No entiendo la pregunta”. Eve responde con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>“¿No te molesta?”. Villanelle pregunta y Eve se muerde el labio enojada. ¿Encima lo hace para molestarla?, ¿ha enviado esa foto porque sabe que le molestaría?. </p><p>“Eres increíble”</p><p>“Gracias”</p><p>“No es un halago”</p><p>“Oh bien, parece que la pequeña Eve saca las uñas al fin”</p><p>“¿Me tomas el pelo, verdad? ¿Intentas hacer que me enfade? ¿Esta es tu manera de hacerme daño?”</p><p>“Sí”. Villanelle escribe rápidamente. Eve ahora lo entiende, es la manera que tiene Villanelle de protegerse, dañando a aquellos que pueden hacerle daño, hiriendo en la misma medida o peor… </p><p>“Bien, pues espero que lo disfrutes, porque lo has conseguido”. Eve escribe con lagrimas en los ojos. “Si esta es la manera que tienes de alejar a aquellos que pueden herirte porque los quieres, enhorabuena, no me extraña que en realidad estés sola.” Palabras hirientes, muy hirientes y Eve lo sabe, pero es que en este momento la odia con toda su alma. </p><p>“Yo no te quiero”. Eve se estremece al leerlo aunque cree que no es cierto. </p><p>“Si no es así, ¿por qué te molestas en escribirme?”</p><p>“Solo quería vengarme”. </p><p>“Pues ya lo has hecho, ahora déjame en paz”</p><p>“Bien”</p><p>“¡Bien!”</p><p>Y fin de la conversación. Entonces Eve siente una energía extraña, un nuevo deseo de liberarse de cualquiera pensamiento sobre Villanelle. Ella tiene dos opciones. La primer es hundirse en su cama, y llorar lo miserable que se siente. La otra es salir y olvidar. <br/>Ella se arregla un poco y queda con Mark Sinaloa en el bar de siempre. No se permite tener ningún pensamiento sobre la rubia y el alcohol ayuda bastante. Mark es un buen conversador y es divertido, lo que termina ayudando en su cometido. También resulta que es bueno besando, lo comprueba cuando ambos están al final de la noche, en el apartamento de Mark, tomando la última copa. <br/>Ella se queda y terminan follando en la cama, Eve se negó a hacerlo en el sofá. Cuando Eve despierta a las 4 de la mañana con el sonido de su móvil, apenas es capaz de recordar nada. Ella siente un horrible dolor de cabeza y tiene la boca seca y pastosa. Mark está a su lado, durmiendo boca abajo, roncando suavemente. Mirarlo se le hace incómodo y ella se concentra en tomar su móvil de la mesilla. Necesita enfocar su vista y acostumbrarse a la luz de la pantalla para ver las notificaciones. Tiene 16 llamadas perdidas de Villanelle  y 10 mensajes. El último recibido hace un minuto. </p><p>Hace 6 horas... </p><p>“Hola” </p><p>“Eva, contesta”</p><p>“¿Eve?”</p><p>“¿Donde estas?”</p><p>“¿Qué estás haciendo?”</p><p>“Vamos, dime algo”</p><p>“Joder”</p><p>Hace 5 horas...</p><p>“Joder, Eve, no seas tan terca, mierda!”</p><p>“Eres una idiota… eres insoportable,  te odio”</p><p>Hace dos minutos… </p><p>“¡Sabes qué, ojalá hubieses muerto en Roma!” </p><p>Eve bufa enfadada, la sangre le hierve bajo la piel. ¿Qué ojalá hubiese muerto en Roma? ¿Tanto la odia como para decir aquellas palabras?. </p><p> </p><p>“¡Sabes qué, ojalá hubieses muerto en Roma!” </p><p>Villanelle se arrepiente nada más enviarlo, pero está hundida, dolorida, amargada y muy triste. La ha llamado más de una docena de veces. Le ha mandando mensajes preocupada y llena de pánico. En realidad, estaba con Lola, solo una amiga hetero y bastante campechana. A Villanelle le gusta su compañía porque es divertida y la distrae de los pensamientos sobre Eve. Ella mandó la foto para demostrarle a Eve que no estaba sola, pero ella sabía que sería mal interpretada y contaba con ello de forma maliciosa. <br/>Después de lo ocurrido en casa de Eve, ella tuvo que volver a Naxos para algunas gestiones relacionadas con el trabajo, que solo podían hacerse desde allí y debían hacerse de forma urgente, así que Villanelle se vio obligada a regresar en seguida sin que tuviera tiempo para despedirse de Eve. <br/>El hecho de que Eve no le hubiese hablado durante cuatro días la tenía muy mosqueada. ¿Acaso iba a dejarlo así? ¿No iba a intentar nada? Para ella, estaba más que claro que a Eve no le importaba tanto como ella pensaba en un principio o tal vez se había pasado con la foto y sus comentarios burlones. O tal vez Villanelle solo era un deseo saciado ahora y nada más. <br/>Cuando Carolyn le comentó que Eve estaba enferma, Villanelle encontró la excusa perfecta para hablarle sin perder el orgullo. Pero ahora se arrepiente, porque antes estaba mal, pero ahora se siente como una verdadera mierda. <br/>Ella lleva toda la noche intentando hablar con Eve, pero la mujer se niega a contestar y sigue ignorándola. Ella se enfada cada vez más y por eso termina enviando el mensaje. Ella piensa que este es el final, que sin duda ha traspasado un límite con sus palabras hirientes. <br/>Su móvil que descansa sobre su pecho, suena haciéndola saltar sorprendida. Eve le acaba de mandar una foto, solo una foto. Villanelle frunce el ceño extrañada. Ella jadea en cuanto ve la foto. Eve está en la cama, con su pelo desordenado sobre la almohada, pero lo que la hace jadear sin aire es el cuerpo de espaldas de un hombre a su lado. Es obvio en la foto que ambos están desnudos. Villanelle se incorpora de la cama, sin dejar de mirar la foto. Ella siente un vacío insondable y pesado en su estómago. </p><p>“Yo también sé jugar a tu estúpido juego” Villanelle lee el nuevo mensaje entrante y gruñe.</p><p>“¿Te has acostado con un tío solo para molestarme?”</p><p>“Por supuesto que no”</p><p>“¿Entonces?”</p><p>“Me he acostado con un tío solo porque me apetecía, pero he recibido un hiriente mensaje tuyo a las 4 de la mañana, ¿qué esperabas?”. </p><p>“No quería decir eso”. Villanelle escribe rápidamente, porque aun estando enfadada con Eve por haberla estado ignorando, ella sabe que se ha pasado. “No estabas contestando”.</p><p>“Estaba ocupada” Villanelle cierra los ojos fuertemente, imaginando el motivo. </p><p>“Está claro que lo estabas”</p><p>“¿No está tu amiga contigo esta noche?” La pregunta de Eve es sarcástica, ella puede sentirlo cuando la lee. </p><p>“Lola está en su casa, con su marido y su cuatro hijos”. Villanelle escribe para dar a entender que solo es una amiga. </p><p>“Claro, como no, te encanta destruir familias” Villanelle jadea herida y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza.</p><p>“Es solo una amiga, no tengo ninguna relación sexual con ella”</p><p>“Oh… de todas formas no me importa, tú dejaste claras muchas cosas con tu actuación, no necesito que sigas hablándome”</p><p>“Estaba preocupada, solo era eso”</p><p>“Pues no necesito que te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, cómo puedes ver” </p><p>“Perfecto”</p><p>“Sí, perfecto”</p><p>“Estoy en tu casa por la mañana” Villanelle escribe con furia. Ella no va a dejar que Eve se quede tan campante después de sus palabras. Ella irá a verla y por supuesto que pedirá explicaciones… Esto no puede terminar así. </p><p>“No”. Eve escribe. </p><p>“Sí”. Y Villanelle ya está encendiendo su portátil para buscar algún vuelo. Eve tarda un rato en contestar, pero cuando lo hace Villanelle tiene que dejar todo lo que está haciendo. </p><p>“No, seré yo quien vaya para terminar con esta historia de una vez por toda. Estaré mañana en el aeropuerto de Naxos, te avisaré para qué me mandes la ubicación de tu casa.”</p><p>“¿Tú vendrás a Naxos?” Villanelle escribe nerviosa, pero hay un atisbo de felicidad que empieza a despertarse en ella. </p><p>“Eso he dicho. Mañana, no lo olvides”</p><p>“No podría olvidarlo, tranquila”</p><p>“Bien” Eve escribe secamente. </p><p>“Buenas noches” Villanelle responde más suave, relajada y entusiasmada con tener a Eve allí, el enfado ha quedado casi olvidado. </p><p>“Que te jodan!”</p><p>“Que te jodan a ti!” Casi olvidado. </p><p>“Te veo mañana”</p><p>“Pues vale!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bienvenida a Naxos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve tiene un viaje muy peculiar de camino a Naxos. Villanelle está nerviosa. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve está definitivamente nerviosa… y todavía sigue enfadada. A ratos se le olvida el enfado, embargada por la emoción de conocer el que ha sido hogar de la rubia durante más de un año, pero luego se recuerda por qué está allí. Ella va a decirle unas cuantas cosas a la estúpida de Villanelle… a la cara. Hay un deseo casi irracional de humillarla, de borrar su estúpida sonrisa arrogante que sabe que tendrá en su boca en cuanto la vea… pero ella está demasiado nerviosa por verla, después de haber tenido sexo y después de enviar aquella foto con Mark. Por cierto, él estaba tan incomodo como ella, cuando se despidieron esta mañana. <br/>El chico que está sentado junto a Eve es músico, joven e informal. Él parece incluso más nervioso que la propia Eve, lo que no ayuda en nada a su estado. <br/>- ¿Estás bien?.- Eve le pregunta tímida, porque ella piensa que hablando, tal vez ambos se tranquilicen.</p><p>- Sí, es que tengo un concierto y siempre me pongo nervioso. - El chico dice con una sonrisa insegura.</p><p>- Yo también estoy nerviosa.- Eve dice para sí misma. El chico la mira curioso.</p><p>- ¿Y eso?.- Él se gira en su asiento y la mira directamente. Ahora que puede verlo de frente, a Eve le resulta simpático.</p><p>- Bueno, es una historia extraña… oscura… no creo que…</p><p>- Vamos, me vendrá bien escucharte y no me conoces, ni yo a ti, así que ¿qué tiene de malo contárselo a un desconocido?.- Él dice sonriendo y encogiéndose de brazos.</p><p>- Supongo que no tiene nada de malo.- Eve dice pensativa.- Pero no puedo contártelo todo.</p><p>- Cuéntame lo que tu quieras.- Le dice el chico amablemente.</p><p>El resto del viaje transcurre de forma bastante animada, gracias al hecho de que Eve habla casi durante una hora seguida y luego duermen una hora escasa, y cuando despiertan, en los últimos minutos antes de que el vuelo termine, ella le cuenta el resto de la historia, obviando los datos secretos y delictivos y datos que hacen que la historia resulte aun más loca y cojee en algunos puntos. </p><p>- Vaya, no me extraña que estés nerviosa.- El chico dice con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándola con preocupación. - Oye, amiga, ¿Te recogen en el aeropuerto?.</p><p>- No, cogeré un taxi.- Eve responde un poco extrañada por la pregunta.</p><p>- El grupo y yo alquilamos una furgo.- Él explica señalando hacia la parte trasera del avión, donde parece que están el resto de sus compañeros.- Puedes venirte con nosotros, si quieres.- Él se ofrece sonriendo vivamente y de repente ella se da cuenta de lo mucho que le recuerda a Villanelle. Es la sonrisa, sin duda, la arrogancia mezclada con la inocencia infantil…</p><p>- Vale, sí, será divertido.- Eve dice sonriendo con amabilidad.</p><p>- Seguro.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle puede decir que no ha estado más nerviosa en toda su vida, ni siquiera antes de su primer asesinato. Ella lleva toda la mañana limpiando y poniendo su casa en orden. Ella no es desordenada, incluso podría decirse que es un poco obsesiva del control, pero ella ha estado desorganizada estos días.  Y su casa se ha resentido un poco, además, quiere dar la mejor apariencia posible, para que Eve sepa que ella tiene una vida normal y ordenada en Naxos, acorde con lo que se espera. <br/>Cuando Villanelle baja la basura, se encuentra con Lola en la calle. La mujer está arrastrando un contenedor con dificultad, lo que motiva a Villanelle a ayudarla. </p><p>- Oh, Kate, gracias.- Ella dice sonriendo y resoplando su flequillo.</p><p>- No es nada.- Villanelle dice sonriendo con amabilidad. En la isla ella es conocida como Kate Owen o más llanamente, la “monería escocesa”.</p><p>- Oye, ¿va a venir tu amiga, al final?.- Lola pregunta cuando terminan de llevar el contenedor a su sitio.</p><p>- Eso parece.- Villanelle sonríe nerviosa y frota sus manos.</p><p>- Pareces un poquito nerviosa.- Le doce Lola con una sonrisa de complicidad.</p><p>- Oh, vaya, sí que lo estoy.- Villanelle dice aliviada de poder desahogarse con alguien.- No puedo pensar con claridad, solo tengo un hormigueo aquí que casi no me deja respirar.- Dice señalando la boca de su estomago. </p><p>- Parece que te gusta mucho.- Lola dice con cierta ternura.</p><p>- Em, me gusta pero… ella siempre me recuerda cosas que no quiero recordar. Pero, sí, me gusta tanto que me hace sentir insegura… y yo nunca he sido insegura.- Villanelle dice quejumbrosa.- Y además, creo que la he cagado, una cagada bastante grande…- Villanelle resopla acongojada.</p><p>- ¿Qué has hecho?.- La mujer pregunta con cierto pánico.</p><p>- Le dije algo realmente muy malo.- Villanelle dice con una mini sonrisa arrepentida.</p><p>- ¿El qué?.- Lola insiste curiosa.</p><p>- Bueno, algo así como que desearía que estuviera muerta.- Villanelle dice con algo de remordimientos. Ella se siente incomoda con la mirada de su amiga.</p><p>- Tía, te pasaste mil pueblos.- Villanelle la mira un poco sonrojada por sus palabras.- Es que… owww, eso está fuera de los límites, es muy hiriente.- Lola dice pensativa.</p><p>- Pues por eso estoy tan nerviosa.- Villanelle gime escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.</p><p>- ¿Le pediste perdón, no?.- Villanelle levanta el rostro y la mira ceñuda.</p><p>- No… pero le dije que no pensaba realmente eso, lo dije porque estaba muy molesta. - Villanelle dice en su defensa.</p><p>- Esa no es una excusa, Kate. Pero te diré algo… si después de eso, ella viene aquí, o viene para pegarte una patada en el culo o te quiere mucho.- Ella le dice con amabilidad.</p><p>- Apuesto más por lo primero… sería muy capaz.- Villanelle dice abrumada y justo en ese momento su móvil suena. Ella lo saca de su bolsillo trasero y su corazón da un brinco.- Dios, Eve me pide la ubicación, mierda.</p><p>- Tranquila.</p><p>- No puedo estar tranquila. Joder, aun tengo que darme una ducha. Mierda, mierda, mierda… joder.-</p><p>- Deja de decir palabrotas y corre.- Lola le dice divertida.</p><p>- Sí, voy a ir… hablamos luego.- Villanelle dice mientras echa a correr literalmente.</p><p>- Vale, suerte!.- Lola grita antes de verla desaparecer dentro de la casa.</p><p> </p><p>Eve no puede creer que esto le esté pasando a ella. Está en una furgoneta con un grupo de música rockero, con bastante fama en el Reino Unido entre los jóvenes. Harry, el chico que la ha invitado y sus amigos resultan ser muy simpáticos y amables, más de lo que ella podría esperar. La invitan a cerveza y luego uno de los amigos le pasa un cigarro mientras le cuentan lo interesante que fue la última gira de su grupo. Eve se divierte, se divierte mucho y ella nunca se ha reído tanto. </p><p>- ¿Qué mierda es esto?.- Ella pregunta después de la quinta calada, mirando el cigarro con extrañeza. Ni si quiera se había parado a mirarlo antes, pero ella se da cuenta entonces de que es un porro. - ¡Mierda!.- Ella exclama nerviosa y se lo pasa rápidamente a Harry.</p><p>Los chicos se ríen, una risa despreocupada que Eve no puede evitar seguir. Pero ella recuerda a Villanelle y su futuro enfrentamiento y su corazón late demasiado deprisa. </p><p>- Pensándolo mejor. ¡Qué demonios!.- Y Eve toma el porro en sus manos justo cuando recibe un mensaje de Villanelle con la ubicación de su casa. - Es aquí donde voy.- Eve dice pasando su móvil a Harry.</p><p>- Ah sí, creo que pilla cerca. Por cierto, deberías venir al concierto, será esta noche.- El chico sugiere genuinamente.- Eve lo mira con una ceja levantada.</p><p>- No creo que pueda, pero gracias.- Ella dice sonriendo agradecida.</p><p>- Venga, tendrías pase vip.- Le dice empujándola con el codo.</p><p>- Me lo pensaré.- Eve dice finalmente, todavía no muy convencida.</p><p>- Este es mi teléfono, llámame si te decides a venir.- Le dice guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>- De acuerdo.- Eve asiente.</p><p>Cuando llegan frente a la casa de Villanelle, ella se queda sin aire. <br/>- No puedo hacer esto.- Ella dice nerviosa sin atreverse a bajar.</p><p>- Vamos, Eve, claro que puedes.- El chico le dice dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.</p><p>- No, no puedo.- Eve repite poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Estoy fumada y tengo muchos pensamientos extraños… Jo, no debería haber fumado.- Dice mientras le vuelve a dar una calada.</p><p>- Vamos, trae aquí.- El chico le dice intentando quitárselo, pero Eve se baja del coche con él y lo mira con arrogancia.</p><p>- Vale, puedo manejarlo.- Ella dice en voz alta mirando a todos al mismo tiempo. - Voy ahí y le digo todo lo que pienso.- Continúa ella muy resuelta. Los chicos la miran con diversión y extrañeza.</p><p>- Bueno, Eve, un placer, pero se nos viene el tiempo encima. - Harry dice. Eve les da un beso y un abrazo a cada uno muy maternal y les agradece nuevamente el viaje.</p><p>- Te llamaré aunque no vaya al concierto.- Eve le dice a Harry con una sonrisa tierna.</p><p>Harry cierra la puerta y luego asoma su cara sonriente, con esa sonrisa tan especial y saluda.</p><p>- Eve, suerte!.- Le grita antes de girar en el stop.</p><p>Entonces Eve mira a su alrededor. Se ve un vecindario bastante tranquilo, pero Eve supone que es porque es justo la hora de comer. Las casitas totalmente pintadas de blanco con altas vigas de madera y paredes rústicas se extienden en hileras a lo largo de la calle. La casa de Villanelle es igual a todas las demás, no es suntuosa, pero tiene su encanto. Eve escucha el sonido del mar relativamente cerca y ella supone que el patio trasero da a la playa. Ella arrastra su maleta por el pavimento y rodea la casa. Cuando está detrás, abre la boca sorprendida. La playa se extiende justo detrás de una valla de madera pintada de blanco. Es infinitamente hermoso, piensa Eve. Tal vez sea producto del porro, pero ella tiene la sensación de que algo se hincha en su interior de gozo. </p><p>- ¿Eve?.- La voz de Villanelle emerge justo detrás de ella. Eve cierra los ojos y parpadea. El olor de Villanelle inunda sus fosas nasales y ella se siente mareada cuando Villanella se para a su lado, mirándola. - ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Villanelle pregunta con media sonrisa.</p><p>- Estaba viendo el mar.- Ella dice con la voz rasposa. Ella quiere mirarla, pero está abrumada por la realidad.</p><p>- Sí, es hermoso aquí.- Dice Villanelle.- ¿Sabes que Teseo hizo escala aquí después de matar al Minotauro?.- Villanelle comenta ausente.</p><p>- ¿Qué?. ¿De qué carajo me estás hablando?. - Eve pregunta irritada, atreviéndose a mirar al fin a la otra mujer.</p><p>- Mitología griega Eve.- Villanelle dice con arrogancia, entornando los ojos.</p><p>- ¿Mitología griega?.- Eve pregunta con cierta incredulidad. Villanelle observa que hay un rictus extraño en su boca. Eve estalla en carcajadas delante de ella y literalmente llora de la risa mientras murmura cosas sobre “los cuernos del Minotauro” y el “idiota de Teseo”. Villanelle parpadea con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>- ¿Estás fumada?.- Villanelle pregunta, mirándola con la cabeza inclinada, como si estudiara sus rasgos.- Joder, lo estás.- Villanelle dice más segura.</p><p>- ¿Y qué?.- Eve espeta mientras recuerda que el porro aun está en su mano y el mechero que acaba de birlar también.</p><p>- Déjame tomar tu maleta.- Villanelle dice ignorando la pregunta de Eve y tomándola con facilidad.</p><p>- No hacía falta.- Eve dice bajito, mientras la sigue.</p><p>- No deberías fumar.- Villanelle comienza a decir y lo hace justo en el momento en que Eve enciende el porro de nuevo, para darle las últimas caladas, porque ella tiene que admitir que le está sentando demasiado bien. Villanelle se vuelve en el rellano de la puerta y la fulmina con la mirada. Eve sonríe, dándole una nueva calada.</p><p>- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?.- Villanelle pregunta enojada. Eve se encoje de hombros y lo tira al suelo sin pudor.</p><p>- Bien, es maravilloso que contamines este lugar…</p><p>- Oh, por dios...- Eve murmura poniendo los ojos en blanco y empujando a Villanelle cuando pasa por su lado para entrar en la casa.</p><p>- Pasa.- Villanelle murmura con sarcasmo, todavía enojada.</p><p>- ¿Vives aquí?.- Eve pregunta con suspicacia, parada de pie en la puerta del salón.</p><p>- Sí, ¿por qué?.- Villanelle le responde de mal humor.</p><p>- Es peculiar, no va mucho con tu estilo… no sé, podría imaginar a Niko viviendo aquí.- Eve comenta con burla. Sabe lo mucho que a Villanelle le molesta que la compare con su ex marido.</p><p>- ¿No puedes olvidarlo, no?.- Villanelle pregunta con resignación.</p><p>- ¿A Niko?.- Eve pregunta confundida.</p><p>- No, me refiero al pasado, Eve.- Villanelle espeta con frialdad.- Siempre estás volviendo la vista atrás… y no quiero eso.- Villanelle admite y mientras lo hace, piensa que ya están hablando del tema y ella ni siquiera le ha ofrecido una bebida.- Lo siento, entra y toma asiento.- Villanelle dice con amabilidad.- Voy a traer algo para beber.- Eve la mira extrañada por la interrupción pero ella asiente un poco aliviada porque no se siente en este momento demasiado elocuente como para abordar el tema.</p><p>Mientras Eve se mantiene a la espera en el salón, ella observa sorprendida que hay fotos de Villanelle por todo el salón, casi siempre sale acompañada. Son fotos alegres y divertidas y casi todas tomadas en la playa. Eve toma una de las fotos que llama enseguida su atención. Es solo de Villanelle, tendida sobre una hamaca y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Pero es Villanelle en topless lo que hace que Eve rememore inevitablemente el día que tuvieron sexo. Imágenes de Villanelle desnuda ante ella, con sus piernas abiertas y su clítoris palpitante se cuelan en su cabeza y ella tiene que apretar sus muslos en busca de algún alivio. Eve resopla, ella cree que no es el mejor momento para tener este tipo de pensamientos, pero está terriblemente cachonda. Ella ha escuchado hablar del poder afrodisíaco que tiene la marihuana y ella cree que todo es culpa del cigarro engañoso. </p><p>- Te traje una coca cola.- Villanelle dice con una sonrisa cómplice. Ellas toman asiento en el sofá, frente a una mesa de té. </p><p>- ¿Una coca cola? Vaya, esperaba algo más fuerte.- Eve murmura un poco desilusionada.</p><p>- Necesitas azúcar, Eve.- Villanelle comenta cuidadosa.</p><p>- Vale mamá.- Eve dice, tomando un sorbo del vaso que Villanelle ha plantado delante de ella. Eve tiene que admitir que se siente ligeramente mejor con el primer buche.- Estás muy sexy.- Eve comenta repentinamente con una sonrisa tonta. Villanelle la mira asustada. Cuando Eve se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, se endereza y se pone seria.- Quiero decir cuando te pones maternal.- Ella carraspea nerviosa.</p><p>- ¿Te parezco sexy?.- Villanelle pregunta, alzando una ceja incrédula y divertida. Ella supone que Eve solo está bajo el efecto de la droga y es divertido hablar con ella en este momento.</p><p>- Emm, sí, claro. Quiero decir, ¡mírate!.- Eve dice con una mueca fastidiada mientras la señala de arriba abajo. - Eres hermosa y tienes un cuerpo muy caliente.- Eve dice sin resuello y se queda callada de repente, sintiéndose terriblemente tonta.</p><p>- ¿Un cuerpo muy caliente?.- Villanelle ronroneo saboreando las palabras.</p><p>- Sí, pero no he venido aquí para regalarte los oídos.- Eve dice poniéndose repentinamente sería.- Tengo muchas cosas qué decirte.- Ella dice señalándola con el dedo indice y mirándola con cara de recelo.</p><p>- De acuerdo, dímelas.- Villanelle dice preocupada pero expectante. Eve la mira en silencio, sigue señalándola con el dedo, pero ella parece pérdida.</p><p>- Te las diré, sí… cuando las recuerde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confesiones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle y Eve hablan sobre su pasado y sobre el futuro... aunque ellas solo abrazan su presente.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fantástico, Eve está dormida, echada descuidadamente sobre su cama, boca arriba, con la cabeza ligeramente girada a la derecha. Su pelo se extiende en la almohada, ocultando parte de su rostro. Villanelle está sentada en una silla desde hace un par de horas, a los pies de la cama. El sol están en su punto más alto ahora y hay una luz cegadora iluminando el perfil de la mujer que duerme. Eve se remueve y gruñe algunas palabras sin sentido. </p><p>- Apaga la luz, Niko.- Ella murmura entre sueños. Villanelle se muerde la lengua con disgusto pero se levanta lentamente y se dirige a la ventana para bajar la persiana. Cuando se da la vuelta, Eve tiene los ojos muy abiertos y la mira, incorporada sobre sus codos.</p><p>- ¿Villanelle?. ¿Dónde…?.- Ella parece desubicada.</p><p>- Te quedaste dormida en el sofá cuando fui a preparar el almuerzo y te traje a la cama. - Villanelle explica, volviendo a su asiento.</p><p>- ¿Y qué mierda llevo puesto?.- Eve interroga mirando su ropa con suspicacia.</p><p>- Un pijama, es mio de hecho. Me pareció feo revisar tu maleta para buscar uno.- Villanelle dice encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Eve quería decirle que en el pasado, había tenido poco pudor a la hora de robar su maleta, pero recordó las palabras de Villanelle. “No puedes olvidarlo”. Y tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez estaba muy metida en el pasado y en todos los acontecimientos negativos de su relación… </p><p>- Gracias.- Villanelle la mira sorprendida. Su gesto se suaviza un poco.</p><p>- Puedes refrescarte un poco en el baño de la habitación y he preparado algo para el almuerzo. Debes estar hambrienta después de… bueno, supongo que tendrás hambre.- Villanelle finaliza con una mueca sarcástica, pero intenta sonreír después. - Por cierto, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?.- Villanelle pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia su derecha y mirándola intensamente.</p><p>- Conocí a un chico en el avión y él se ofreció a traerme.- Eve explica brevemente. - Me invitó.- Agrega con un encogimiento de hombros.</p><p>- Osea, te trae un desconocido y te drogas de camino a mi casa con él.- Villanelle piensa en voz alta.</p><p>- No era un desconocido.- Eve dice en su defensa.- Es de Los Five Fiver, el bajista.- Eve argumenta.- Lo conoce mucha gente.- Eve dice con una sonrisa arrogante.</p><p>- ¿Viniste con Harry Blair?.- Villanelle pregunta cruzando sus brazos con incredulidad.</p><p>- Sí y con su grupo. Tenían una furgoneta.- Eve explica muy tranquila, mientras se incorpora y se queda sentada en el lado derecho de la cama, frente a Villanelle.</p><p>- No te creo.- Villanelle dice negando como una adolescente envidiosa.</p><p>- ¿Dónde está mi móvil?.- Eve dice buscando su chaqueta por la habitación.</p><p>- Está en la mesilla.- Villanelle dice con prudencia, señalando hacia allí.</p><p>- Espera y verás.- Eve dice mordiendo su lengua mientras busca algo en el dispositivo. Cuando lo encuentra ella alza el aparato y le muestra la foto que se había hecho con Harry al subir en la furgo. Villanelle agarra el dispositivo con sus manos, pero sin llegar a quitárselo, solo para poder enfocarlo mejor.</p><p>- ¡Venga ya! No puedo creer que hayas tenido tanta suerte, seguro que tu ni los conocías antes. - Villanelle dice poniendo los ojos en blanco y refunfuñando molesta, pero impresionada.</p><p>- Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de quién era cuando hablamos en el avión. - Eve dice con una sonrisa ladina.</p><p>- Eres odiosa.- Villanelle farfulla.</p><p>- Sí, ya se que me detestas y me odias, y que me quieres muerta, eso también lo recuerdo.- Eve dice no dispuesta a dejar pasar más tiempo sin hablar. A fin de cuenta ha venido a ello, no a almorzar con Villanelle como si nada. La cabeza le duele, pero está mucho más centrada.</p><p>- Eve, sabes que no siento eso, solo…</p><p>- No puedes simplemente volcar tu ira de esa manera sobre los demás, solo porque no obtienes lo que quieres…</p><p>- Sabes que tengo un problema con el control de mis impulsos…</p><p>- Lo sé, tengo una cicatriz que me lo recuerda constantemente. - Eve dice murmurando sin poder contenerse.</p><p>- Vale, ves, nunca lo olvidarás.- Villanelle chilla levantando la voz indignada.- Es inútil Eve.- Villanelle se levanta y se mesa el pelo repetidas veces, obviamente angustiada.- No sé como hacer para que lo veas, Eve.</p><p>- ¿Para que vea qué?.- Eve pregunta confusa.</p><p>- El cambio.- Villanelle dice con tristeza.- La psicopatía, Eve, no es un trastorno mental sino un comportamiento. Un comportamiento está sujeto a sufrir posibles cambios.- Ella explica con mucha profesionalidad.- Estás tan ocupada torturándome y culpándome por el pasado que no te diste cuenta del cambio.- Ella dice con la misma cara de tristeza.</p><p>- No me diste tiempo para verlo, te fuiste, ¿recuerdas?.- Eve dice con irritación.</p><p>- No tenía intención de volver tan pronto a Naxos, pero Carolyn me lo exigió. - Villanelle justifica.</p><p>- Hablo de ese día, cuando te fuiste, después de que tu y yo…</p><p>- Estaba molesta.- Villanelle le dice sentándose de nuevo e interrumpiéndola.</p><p>- Se que dije lo que dije, pero te pedí que habláramos y te rogué que no te marcharas y aun así, literalmente corriste y ni siquiera me miraste.- Eve dice con una mueca cuando se acuerda del momento.- Tu comentario de anoche sí que fue hiriente y aun así, estoy aquí, ¿no?.</p><p>- Sí, “para acabar con esto de una vez por toda”, eso fue lo que dijiste. - Villanelle escupe molesta.</p><p>- Bueno, sí, fue lo que dije.</p><p>- Supongo que es lo mejor, ¿no?.- Villanelle deja caer los hombros con resignación.</p><p>- Supongo que sí, no sé.- Eve responde.</p><p>Villanelle sonríe suave y se levanta como si le pesara el cuerpo. Ella se acerca un poco a Eve y acaricia su pelo ligeramente. Eve se estremece bajo su toque. <br/>- ¿Por qué no bajas a comer?.- Ella pregunta retirando su mano cuando Eve tiembla por segunda vez.</p><p>- Sí, de acuerdo. - Ella responde, recuperándose de la suavidad que conlleva el toque de la mujer joven.</p><p>Están sentadas a la mesa, comiendo una ensalada con queso feta que Villanelle ha perfeccionado a su gusto. Eve tiene que admitir que nunca ha disfrutado de una ensalada tanto, no sabe si es por lo famélica que está o porque realmente está exquisita. </p><p>- ¿Te gusta?.- Villanelle le pregunta con simpatía.</p><p>- Está realmente buena.- Eve admite, con la boca llena. - Anoche comí ensalada y...- Villanelle la mira con una ceja arqueada y una mueca de asco en su rostro. - ¿Qué?.- Eve se interrumpe para preguntar el motivo de su mirada.</p><p>- ¿Anoche?.- Villanelle repite con cierta incomodidad en su voz.</p><p>- Oh.- Eve dice, entendiendo a lo que se refiere.- Cene con un amigo.</p><p>- Al parecer, algo más que un amigo, ¿no?.- Villanelle pregunta y aparta a un lado el plato, todavía medio lleno de ensalada. Ella hace un gesto extraño, que se convierte en una sonrisa tensa.</p><p>- ¿No quieres más?.- Eve pregunta, apurada, ignorando su pregunta. </p><p>- No, se me ha quitado el hambre.- Villanelle dice sin reparos y con mala cara.</p><p>Eve sigue comiendo, pero la atmósfera se ha vuelto tensa. Villanelle se ha puesto de pie y ha recogido su plato y sus cubiertos y ha empezado a fregarlos sin decir nada más. Eve aprovecha para observarla, pero tiene que apartar la mirada cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. </p><p>- ¿Quieres qué…?.- Eve pregunta, poniéndose en pie con rapidez.</p><p>- Sí, por favor.- Villanelle dice volviéndose hacia ella y le muestra una mano llena de espuma con una mueca apurada.</p><p>Cuando Eve abre la puerta, hay un chico de unos 12 o 13 años en la puerta. Ella sonríe extrañada y piensa que debe estar vendiendo galletas o algo así, porque trae una bolsa en su mano derecha. </p><p>- Hola, emm ¿está Kate?.- El chico pregunta con una sonrisa insegura.</p><p>- Me parece que te has confundido de casa, chico y no me extraña, todas son iguales.- Comenta Eve con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El chico se aleja para mirar el número de la casa.</p><p>- No, no me he confundido. Es el número 46.- Él dice con seguridad.</p><p>- Aquí no vive ninguna Kate…</p><p>- Ey, Thomas, ¿qué pasa?.- Villanelle aparece detrás de Eve, secando sus manos con una servilleta de cocina.</p><p>- Kate, hola, es viernes.- El chico comenta con emoción.</p><p>- Oh, mierda, lo había olvidado.- Villanelle mira a Eve y luego mira al chico con cierto apuro. - ¿Te parece si hoy lo dejamos? Tengo una visita…</p><p>- Oh no.- Eve dice rápidamente, sintiéndose curiosa.- Si habías quedado con el chico, no te preocupes por mi, puedo ir a la playa mientras tanto, me apetece pasear un poco, “Kate”.- Eve finaliza con una sonrisa exagerada.</p><p>- Genial.- El chico dice y no espera a ser invitado para entrar. Villanelle mira a Eve con molestia, pero no dice nada.</p><p> </p><p>En realidad Eve tiene mucha curiosidad por saber qué hace el chico allí, ¿qué pasa los viernes? ¿qué trae en la bolsa?. Eve baraja miles de posibilidades pero nunca imagina lo que realmente hace el chico allí. Resulta que el chico viene todos los viernes a jugar a la videoconsola con Villanelle. <br/>La joven parece un poco avergonzada mientras enchufa la videoconsola y los numerosos cables con el chico e intenta no mirar a Eve, que los observa con una sonrisa grande.  Cuando ha mirado a Eve lo ha hecho con cara de circunstancias. </p><p>-  Voy a salir.- Eve anuncia.</p><p>-  No te alejes mucho.- Villanelle dice preocupada.</p><p>- No te preocupes, me las apañaré.- Eve responde con una sonrisa relajada. - Voy a subir para ponerme algo más ligero.- ¿Te importa?.</p><p>- Claro que no.- Villanelle contesta sonriendo a Eve con amabilidad.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle se siente inmadura. Seguramente es lo que piensa Eve de todo esto. ¿Jugar a la videoconsola con un chico de 12 años? Bueno, Villanelle encontró un chico inteligente y simpático que necesitaba una amiga y él le recordaba mucho a Gabriel… ese era el verdadero motivo. <br/>Cuando oye los pasos lentos de Eve, bajando las escaleras, ella para el juego y mira hacia la puerta y hacía el pasillo. Ella espera que Eve se despida de ellos, pero escucha desilusionada que es la puerta del patio la que se abre y se cierra. Ella pierde todas las partidas después de eso y está casi todo el tiempo de mal humor… tanto es así que Thomas se aburre de jugar con ella pronto. </p><p>- ¿Quien es?.- Thomas pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa.</p><p>- Una amiga de Londres.- Villanelle explica escuetamente.</p><p>- Tiene un buen culo.- El chico dice con una sonrisa adolescente.</p><p>- Sí que lo tiene.- Murmura Villanelle pensativa, desconectada completamente del juego ahora. Ella recuerda la sensación del culo de Eve empujando contra su centro, golpeándose fuertemente contra sus caderas. Y ella recuerda que no pudo terminar y que no se ha tocado desde entonces… ella parpadea sorprendida.</p><p>- ¿La has visto en pelota?.- El chico pregunta muy entusiasmado, pausando el juego y mirándola con interés morboso. Villanelle lo mira con cierta indignación, pero hay una sonrisa tirando de su boca.- Las amigas siempre se ven en pelota, ya sabes, se cambian juntas, incluso se duchan juntas…</p><p>- No hago eso con Eve, es una amiga más formal.- Villanelle explica y retoma el juego, intentando evadir el asunto.</p><p>- ¿No te parece que está caliente?.- El chico pregunta concentrado en el juego, pero con la oreja atenta.</p><p>- No sé.- Villanelle dice con ligereza.</p><p>- Vamos, sé que te gustan las mujeres, te he visto mirarla… mi madre no mira así a sus amigas.- El chico dice muy seguro, sin volverse para mirarla.</p><p>- Es solo una amiga…</p><p>- Eso es que has chingado con ella.- Thomas dice con burla, interrumpiéndola.</p><p>- Thomas… no he chingado con ella.- Dice molesta, como una niña pequeña. El chico detiene el juego y se gira para mirarla arqueando ambas cejas. - Vale, una vez, pero ahora ella está con un tío con el que cenó ensalada anoche.- Ella dice mordiéndose la lengua con celos y le cuenta ese dato como si fuera importante.</p><p>- Pero ha venido aquí desde Londres, ¿no?.- El chico dice pensativo.- Ayer cenó con él, pero hoy está aquí, contigo.</p><p>- Está por ahí.- Villanelle señala fuera de la casa con disgusto.</p><p>- Pues ve a buscarla.- Le dice Thomas levantándose y apagando la consola. - No sé que haces perdiendo el tiempo con un chico de 12 años y una videoconsola, teniendo la oportunidad de chingar con ella… eres tan inmadura.- El chico comenta para picarla.</p><p>- Deja de decir “chingar”, eso sí que es inmaduro.- Villanelle dice refunfuñando, pero ella tiene que admitir que está deseando ir en buscar de la mujer.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Thomas se marcha, Villanelle toma las llaves y sale por la puerta del patio. Todavía es de día, pero el sol está cayendo en el horizonte y hay un predominante color nacarado en todos los reflejos. Villanelle corre hacia la playa, pero Eve no está allí. Ella recorre la playa hacia la izquierda, donde hay algunos bares, suponiendo que Eve debe haberse dirigido hacia allí, pero no hay ni rastro de la mujer mayor. Ella decide llamar, pero su teléfono comunica lo que le resulta extraño. Ella vuelve sobre sus paso y esta vez se dirige hacia la derecha de la playa, donde no hay más que rocas y un muelle. A unos metros de distancia del muelle, ella ve la figura de una mujer. La sombra que proyecta el muelle, hace que se vea como una figura oscura, que contrasta con el cielo morado. Villanelle observa que lleva un vestido ligero, que ondea con el viento y el pelo… es sin duda el de Eve. Cuando está a un par de metros y ella está a punto de llamarla, se da cuenta de que Eve está hablando por teléfono y ella sonríe mucho, demasiado para su gusto. Villanelle se sorprende de lo hermosa que está.</p><p>- Que no, en serio, me encantaría, pero hoy no puedo ir.- Eve está diciendo de espaldas a ella. Claramente no ha notado aun su presencia. Villanelle continúa en silencio, motivada por el anhelo de escuchar más, averiguar con quién lleva tanto tiempo hablando.</p><p>- Claro que sí, eres magnifico, verás como sale genial. No, no creo que eso sea adecuado.- Eve estalla en risas en ese momento y Villanelle no puede evitar chasquear la lengua con disgusto. - Estás loco, pero eres adorable. Gracias, yo también.- Por algún motivo, Eve se da la vuelta y la ve. Ella deja de sonreír y parpadea.- Tengo que dejarte. - Dice a continuación.- Vale, hablamos, chao.- Ella dice colgando el teléfono y mirando a Villanelle con cara de circunstancias.</p><p>- No quería interrumpir.- Villanelle justifica su silencio.</p><p>- ¿No interrumpes pero te quedas escuchando una conversación privada?.- Eve le increpa burlona.</p><p>- Buff, no me interesan tus movidas.- Villanelle dice alzando una mano.</p><p>- ¿Mis movidas? Deberías limitar las horas de juego con tu pequeño amiguito.- Eve dice burlona.</p><p>- Sabía que te reirías de mí por eso.- Villanelle se queja cruzándose de brazos. - Thomas es mejor compañía que algunos adultos.- Villanelle dice con segundas.</p><p>- No te preocupes, no tendrás que soportarme mucho tiempo. Volveré mañana.- Eve le dice decidida, como si ya lo tuviera planeado de antemano.</p><p>- ¿Mañana? ¿Qué prisa tienes?.- Ella pregunta con enojo, porque ella piensa que su precipitada vuelta tiene que ver con ese tipo con el que hablaba por teléfono y que resulta que es adorable.</p><p>- No te gusta mi compañía.- Eve justifica mientras echa a andar de vuelta a la casa.</p><p>- No dije eso, dije que Thomas…</p><p>- Sé lo que dijiste, pero lo cierto es que vine a aclarar las cosas, no de vacaciones.- Eve explica. - En teoría estoy de baja por enfermedad.- Eve dice un poco apurada.</p><p>- Vaya Eve, si es eso lo que te preocupa, Carolyn sabe que estás aquí. Dijo algo de que te daría el mes que te corresponde y te has negado tantas veces a aceptar. - Eve se detiene frente a Villanelle para mirarla con sorpresa. Ellas están entre las dunas. - Y realmente no me importa que te quedes aquí...- Eve suspira derrotada. Villanelle se siente un poco tonta, pero intenta no parecer desesperada.</p><p>- Realmente este lugar es precioso.- Eve dice, mirando al horizonte donde los últimos tonos morados y nacarados se empiezan a oscurecer.- He recordado ahora todo lo que tenía que decirte y me gustaría hacerlo antes de decidir nada.- Ella comenta a continuación.</p><p>- Vale, pero ¿podemos sentarnos?.- Villanelle dice sentándose en la arena, sin esperar un asentimiento. Eve sonríe suavemente y se sienta a su lado.</p><p>La tensión es palpable. Ellas están en silencio, acomodándose sobre la arena de vez en cuando y observándose mutuamente con disimulo. Es Eve quien rompe el silencio. </p><p>- Hace un poco de frio ahora.- Ella comenta torpemente y se siente estúpida, pero Villanelle la sorprende colocando su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Eve la observa con detenimiento y su mirada se alarga más de lo que resulta cómodo para Villanelle, que baja la suya. - Empiezo a ver ese cambio del que hablas.- Eve dice con una sonrisa conciliadora.- Es que todo ha sido tan repentino. Pero supongo que tendría que viajar mucho tiempo atrás, a aquella noche en el puente, antes de que te viera morir. ¿Qué pensaste cuando te volviste y te estaba mirando?</p><p>- Yo… - Villanelle parece desubicada.- Supongo que me sentí aliviada.- Ella confiesa.</p><p>- ¿Qué querías hacer luego?.- Eve pregunta de nuevo.</p><p>- Supongo que acércame a ti y… no sé.- Ella niega sonrojada. Eve la mira y sonríe con ternura.</p><p>Villanelle no espera el siguiente movimiento de Eve. Ella se ha incorporado y se ha vuelto a sentar, pero esta vez detrás de Villanelle, con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, de modo que la rubia puede apoyar sus brazos en las rodillas de ella y su espalda en su pecho, pero Villanelle está rígida y tensa. </p><p>- Relájate.- Eve dice susurrando demasiado cerca de su oreja, lo que envía una corriente de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Ella nota que sus mejillas se encienden cuando las manos de Eve empujan sus hombros hacia atrás. - Déjate caer.- Eve ordena con suavidad.- Yo quería huir contigo, a donde sea que fueses… habría estado dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti, por la mujer que intentó matarme y que causó tanto sufrimiento. Durante un año, aunque pensé que estabas muerta, no podía sacarte de mi sistema. No entendía por qué.- Eve está susurrando las palabras cerca de su oído y Villanelle escucha extasiada. Ella se siente muy bien entre los brazos de la morena, sobre todo cuando la oye decir esas cosas sobre ella.</p><p>- Nunca supe a qué atenerme contigo, Eve, es por eso que me gustas tanto, porque no sé lo que quieres realmente y me devano los sesos intentando averiguarlo.</p><p>- No me extraña, yo tampoco sé lo que quiero. - Eve dice con la voz apagada.- Pero sé que es lo que quiero hacer ahora mismo, sin importar nada más.- Eve dice bajito, empujando ligeramente su cabello hacia un lado. Ella siente una descarga eléctrica que la deja tensa cuando los labios de Eve se posan en el hueco de su cuello. Exhala un poco de aire ruidosamente cuando Eve se aleja. Nota que la mujer se ajusta un poco detrás para tener mejor acceso, porque regresa y continúa un recorrido de besos desde su hombro hasta debajo de su oreja. Es justo cuando llega allí, que Villanelle gime sonoramente y gruñe después cuando la mujer se aleja. - Creo que me gustas mucho.- Eve confiesa y se sorprende a sí misma admitiéndolo. - Pero no sé como llevar una relación contigo… no puedo evitar pensar en todo nuestro pasado… Además, nunca me plantee una relación con alguien 20 años más joven que yo, que además es mujer y además eres tu.- Eve admite y ella deja un beso suave en su nuca después. - Pero no puedo evitar que me gustes tanto.- Las palabras de Eve están cerca de despertar algo en Villanelle que amenaza con hacerla perder el control.</p><p>- Eve, siempre supe que había algo más que nos faltaba explorar, pero no sabía a donde nos llevaría.- Ella se apoya en las rodillas de Eve y se gira ligeramente para mirar a Eve a los ojos. - Me gustas desde siempre, Eve y te deseo más que nada en este mundo, más incluso que la ropa bonita y el dinero.- Villanelle confiesa muy seria.</p><p>- Oh, gracias.- Eve dice con sarcasmo. Villanelle vuelve a mirar al frente y sonríe con emoción.</p><p>- No creo que sea tan difícil, basta con que tu no seas tan bocazas y yo consiga controlar mis impulsos.</p><p>- ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo?.- Eve pregunta confundida.</p><p>- ¿Lo estoy? No sé que es lo que piensas que estoy insinuando.- Villanelle dice con inocencia.</p><p>- ¿Quieres intentar una relación?.- Eve pregunta con una emoción oculta.</p><p>- Por supuesto que sí, eso me encantaría.- Villanelle admite. La respuesta de Eve no llega, solo hay más besos a lo largo de su cuello, una lengua que prueba con lentitud su pulso y se burla de su oreja, arrancándole jadeos intermitentes.</p><p>- ¿Sabes de qué me estoy acordando?.- Eve pregunta en su oreja después de un rato, con lo que es claramente una voz sensual y cálida.</p><p>- ¿Del maravilloso sexo que tuviste conmigo?.- Villanelle murmura con la voz temblorosa aunque intenta parecer entera.</p><p>- Nop. Más bien estoy recordando que te quedaste insatisfecha.- Eve le dice coqueta y burlona, mientras su mano derecha baja lentamente y se cuela con descaro bajo el elástico de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Villanelle se sorprende con un chillido y siente los dedos de Eve sobre su clítoris, presionando con suavidad y bajando ligeramente para esparcir la humedad. Ella cierra los ojos y respira con irregularidad.</p><p>- Eve…  me estás matando.- Ella dice en un susurro contenido. Eve responde con un gemido y su dedo profundizando en su apertura. - No lo saques, no lo saques, joder.- Villanelle dice y Eve se detiene de repente. Ella suelta una risa bajita. Villanelle se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y ambas estallan en carcajadas.</p><p>- Ves como son inevitables la referencias al pasado, aunque supongo que debería centrarme en las buenas… como la vez que te vi por primera vez en aquel baño y pensé que tus ojos eras hermosos y misteriosos o cuando viniste a mi casa para matarme y me preguntaste si quería cachearte… me imaginé follándote duro contra la pared, allí mismo...- Eve ha retomado sus caricias ahora.</p><p>- Joder, si sigues diciendo esas cosas… creo que me voy a correr patéticamente pronto.- Villanelle comenta abrumada por el deseo.</p><p>- También quise follar a Billie en más de una ocasión… debo admitir. Su acento era realmente irritable pero muy sexy para mis oídos.- Eve comenta con una sonrisa lasciva, ella huele la nuca de Villanelle e inspira su olor con anhelo. Villanelle tiembla, sus piernas también tiemblan y Eve la penetra con dos dedos, haciendo que de nuevo chille y jadeé entre sus brazos.</p><p>- Me voy… joder….- Ella no tiene tiempo de terminar lo que pretendía decir, porque el orgasmo le sorprende golpeándola duro. Mientras siente el placer recorrer su cuerpo de una punta a otra, la boca de Eve reparte mordiscos suaves en su nuca, lo que extrañamente consigue que el orgasmo se replique y Villanelle termine exhausta entre sus brazos. - Mierda…</p><p>- Eso ha sido… no sé como explicarlo, pero sé que quiero hacerlo más veces.- Eve dice sorprendida por lo excitada que se siente.</p><p>- Por cierto, ¿he dicho alguna vez que no me gusta lo sumiso?.- Villanelle se gira para mirarla. Eve asiente con una sonrisa tierna y burlona.- pues lo retiro.</p><p>- Sí, de hecho has rogado.- Eve dice sacando la lengua.</p><p>- De eso nada, no rogué, solo lo pedí amablemente.</p><p>- “No lo saques, no lo saques, sigue hablando…”.- Eve la remeda con demasiada teatralidad lo que molesta el orgullo de Villanelle.</p><p>- Ya vale… no tiene gracia. - Villanelle dice poniéndose en pie con los brazos cruzados. Eve se echa a reír mientras se incorpora también.</p><p>- Volvamos dentro. - Eve dice casi como una orden.</p><p>- No.- Villanelle continúa refunfuñada y con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>- Vamos.- Eve insiste con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.</p><p>- Yo no voy.- Villanelle repite terca.- No voy a hacer todo lo que quieras.</p><p>- Vamos, Villanelle.- Eve echa a andar, dándole la espalda, pero ella escucha perfectamente lo que dice a continuación. - Quiero que te pongas de rodillas y que me lo comas.</p><p>- Bu… bueno… pero solo voy porque hace frio!.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pre-novias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle y Eve hablan sobre convivir un mes entero juntas. Eve no parece muy convencida. Villanelle tiene que hacer uso de todas sus armas para convencerla.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Como el otro fue largo, este es un poco más cortito. Prometo que el siguiente será más extenso.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y cuando Villanelle entra y cierra la puerta, ella se vuelve y Eve la está mirando, con una expresión difusa, mezcla de oscuridad y luz, de temor y de alegría. </p><p>- Entonces...- Villanelle mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se balancea sobre sus pies cohibida. - ¿Entonces estamos en una relación?.- Villanelle le pregunta y Eve la observa con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa dulce. </p><p>- Estamos en ello… supongo.- Eve responde encogiendo sus hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>- ¿Como pre-novias?.- Villanelle pregunta levantando sus ojos para mirar a Eve con inocencia.</p><p>- Eso no existe… no sé cómo llamar esto… realmente.- Eve comenta en tono serio.</p><p>- Tienes un mes de vacaciones en Naxos para descubrirlo. - Villanelle dice dando por sentado que la mujer se quedaría.</p><p>- No he dicho que fuese a quedarme un mes entero…</p><p>- Si te quedas prometo llevarte de excursión. - Dice Villanelle con urgencia, mientras patalea un poco cómicamente el suelo. Eve enarca una ceja e indica con un gesto de sus ojos que no es suficiente motivación.- Bien, buena comida, te prometo una comida increíble todos los días.- Villanelle dice muy segura de convencerla así. Eve la mira de arriba abajo, y humedece sus labios.</p><p>- ¿Y qué más?.- Ella insiste. </p><p>- ¿Un buen vino?.- Villanelle añade tentativa, probando las aguas. Ella cree recordar que Eve le gusta el vino.</p><p>- Ummm. Bien, eso empieza a sonar mejor… se supone que unas vacaciones tienen que ser divertidas.- Eve ronronea mientras acorta la distancia y coloca con casualidad el cuello de la camisa correctamente, aunque estaba bien desde un principio. Ella está coqueteando porque se siente sexy y Villanelle y su mirada la hacen sentir como la mujer más deseable del mundo. Ella tenía razón cuando dijo que lo único que la hacía interesante era la propia Villanelle… sí, se siente justamente así.</p><p>- Um… tal vez algo de esto.- Villanelle levanta suavemente su barbilla con su dedo indice tembloroso y ella parece nerviosa, como si esto fuera algo que experimenta por primera vez. Luego ella se inclina y besa suavemente a Eve, con tal delicadeza que Eve no puede evitar derretirse. Ella ni siquiera usa su lengua, pero está tan lleno de adoración que hace sentir a Eve que el mundo gira a su alrededor. Cuando Villanelle se aleja, ella gruñe.</p><p>- Ejem… síiii.- Su rápida respuesta afirmativa sale como un chillido nervioso. - Está bien… me lo pensaré.- Eve dice intentando recuperar un poco su orgullo herido. - Aunque esto último casi me convence por completo.- Eve continua diciendo mientras se aleja por el pasillo hacia el salón. Cuando está en el marco de la puerta, Villanelle tira de su brazo para detenerla. Eve no la espera y chilla un poco asustada.</p><p>- Tal vez con esto termine de convencerte.- Villanelle gruñe pegándose a su cuerpo, ajustándose bruscamente entre sus caderas cuando golpean la pared del pasillo. Eve gime al notar la presión en su centro y abre la boca jadeando.  Villanelle sostiene su cuerpo con una mano pegada a su hombro, la misma mano que segundos después baja literalmente como un rayo a la cintura de su vestido y tira de él hasta que puede meter su mano por debajo. La mano de Villanelle en su muslo interno provoca que el cuerpo de Eve se estremezca y ella nota la humedad de su ropa interior. Hay un sutil arañazo a medida que recorre un camino hacia arriba, ligeramente curvo pero decidido. Su caricia no es tan sutil sino dura, insistente. Eve se sorprende al oír como la joven gime mientras aprieta contra su centro dos dedos rígidos.- Vaya Eve… ¿esto es por mí o… - Villanelle de repente se detiene y mira a Eve con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Esto es por ese idiota con el que has estado hablando tanto tiempo?.- Villanelle ha pasado de un estado de placer líquido a un estado sólido de ira. Eve está sorprendida y confusa.</p><p>- ¿Qué?.- Ella pregunta decepcionada de que Villanelle haya soltado su vestido con desgana. - ¿Te refieres al chico de la farmacia?.- Eve pregunta confundida. Ella solo recuerda haber hablado un rato corto con él… y de todas formas ¿qué hacía Villanelle vigilandola?.</p><p>- Por teléfono, Eve, por teléfono.- Ella repite con obvia impaciencia.</p><p>- Oh… OHHH...- Ella dice entendiendo.- ¿Creíste que antes estaba hablando con Mark?. - Y tal como dice su nombre se arrepiente.</p><p>- ¿Mark?. Pufff, vaya nombre de mierda.- Villanelle dice irritada.- Es más, lo odio… igual que Niko, ¿qué clase de padres le pone a su hijo Niko?. ¿Todos los hombres con los que te acuestas tienen esos nombres tan estúpidos?</p><p>- No también hubo algún Silvio…</p><p>- Por dios!.- Villanelle dice con asco interrumpiendo.</p><p>- Algún Steve…</p><p>- ¿En serio? Parece nombre de mascota.- Villanelle comenta burlona.</p><p>- Bien, ¿qué nombres masculinos no odias?.- Eve pregunta curiosa.</p><p>- Justiniano, Vespasiano, Adriano…</p><p>- Vale, lo voy pillando… todos terminan en -ano.- Eve dice burlándose de la rubia, que parece humillada.</p><p>- No, también me gusta Alejandro.- Dice con un gruñido molesto.</p><p>- Ah, hubo un Alejandro… en la universidad… hice un trío con él.- Eve sonríe tontamente, con cierto encanto pícaro. </p><p>- Pufff, ¿a quien quieres engañar Eve?, tu no has hecho ningún trío.- Villanelle dice con una mirada escéptica.</p><p>- Que sí.- Eve insiste indignada.</p><p>- Me niego a creer que ya hayas estado con mujeres...- Villanelle dice cruzando sus brazos y estudiando la expresión de Eve con demasiada insistencia.</p><p>- Das por hecho muchas cosas… de todas formas no pienso contártelo, si quieres creerlo bien y si no también.</p><p>- Ya no me gusta Alejandro… es demasiado...- Ella se queda en blanco y bucea en la expresión divertida de Eve. - Es demasiado arrogante. Eve alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, como si la quisiera intimidar.</p><p>- Vale… estoy celosa.- Villanelle admite derrotada y abrumada.</p><p>- Eres adorable. - Eve dice acariciando su cara y ahuecando luego su mejilla con ternura. - Creo que puede estar bien quedarme contigo aquí… las vistas son maravillosas. - Eve dice sugerente, pero Villanelle no parece captarlo.</p><p>- Sí, fíjate, mira que playas.- Villanelle abre las cortinas y señala emocionada al exterior, el problema es que es de noche y ella se queda desorientada.</p><p>- Sí que son hermosas vistas.- Eve dice sugerente, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de Villanelle. Villanelle se sonroja como respuesta.</p><p>- ¿Entonces te quedarás?.- Villanelle pregunta con el corazón en un puño.</p><p>- Por supuesto.- Eve responde con una sonrisa emocionada.</p><p> </p><p>La idea de compartir una cama nuevamente con Villanelle es estresante. Ella se entretiene demasiado tiempo en la ducha, para intentar tranquilizarse.  Unta loción sobre su cuerpo, desenreda su cabello, lava sus dientes con bastante insistencia y se afeita, solo porque no había previsto que dormiría con alguien… ¿a quién quiere engañar? Lo hace por el posible sexo que pueden tener esta noche y que Eve anhela como agua de mayo.<br/>
Cuando finalmente sale del baño, Villanelle está dormida. Ella respira bajito y con regularidad. Eve gime decepcionada, pero se encoje de hombros resignada… tal vez fue un día ajetreado para la rubia, no va a despertarla. Ella se deshace de la bata y se queda con la sugerente ropa interior que había echado en su maleta con clara intención y que ahora Villanelle ni siquiera verá. Ella se hunde bajo el edredón, guardando una prudente distancia y suspira. Villanelle se gira de repente y ella simplemente la abraza murmurando algo incoherente entre sueños. Eve tiene una de las mano de Villanelle justo sobre su pecho y la otra, justo encima de su pubis. Ella contiene un gemido y rueda los ojos torturada. Le queda una noche muy larga por delante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Un día normal en la vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle y Eve comparten un día normal. Eve descubre cosas sobre Villanelle que la sorprenden. Villanelle es suave como la mantequilla.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle se despierta con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tiene una extraña sensación de confort y calidez entre sus piernas y ella recuerda el motivo. Estuvo fantaseando con Eve mientras esperaba a que saliera del baño… pero dios, ella se quedó dormida. Villanelle abre los ojos con espanto y se gira a su derecha, estudiando el espacio vacío a su lado. Ella entra en pánico y se aclara la garganta. </p><p>- ¿Eve?.- Su voz es un chillido temeroso pero impaciente. No hay respuesta. Villanelle comprueba que sin duda Eve ha estado allí. La almohada huele a su champú de coco y a miel, una mezcla dulce pero sutil. El miedo recorre su cuerpo con la idea de que Eve se haya arrepentido. Tal vez la mujer mayor se molestó con ella por haberse quedado dormida… mierda! Ella se apoya sobre los codos y mira hacia la puerta cerrada del baño. - ¡¿Eve?!.- Ella grita fuerte esta vez, pero se nota el tono de pánico.</p><p>La puerta del baño se abre bruscamente y Eve sale de allí con los ojos muy abiertos. Se detiene junto a la cama y observa alrededor de la habitación y luego a Villanelle con cara de pocos amigos. </p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? Me has asustado.- Eve dice cruzándose de brazos. Villanelle la mira de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.</p><p>- Pensé...- Villanelle guarda silencio sonrojada.- Estás en… ropa interior.- Villanelle dice apurada, pero ella no aparta los ojos.</p><p>-  Oh, sí, eh, estaba en el baño.- Eve dice tranquilamente. - No iba a ningún sitio.- Eve dice con una sonrisa conciliadora. Villanelle sonríe aliviada.</p><p>- Confieso que entré en pánico por un momento.- Villanelle dice rascándose la nuca.</p><p>- ¿Sí?.- Eve pregunta encantada. Ella se mete bajo el edredón y se acerca a Villanelle hasta que quedan la una frente a la otra, como aquella primera vez en París. Villanelle está nerviosa y solo asiente en silencio. Ella retira el edredón y lo arruga a los pies de la cama. Eve la mira sorprendida.</p><p>- Ey, ¿qué haces?.- Pregunta con una ceja arqueada.</p><p>- Tengo calor.- Se justifica Villanelle con una sonrisa torpe.- Y además… quiero verte.- Ella admite, bajando sus ojos hacia la ropa interior de encaje, mordiendo su labio inferior.</p><p>- Me alegra que te guste, me lo puse para ti.- Eve confiesa sonrojada, sintiendo que sus nervios se revuelven.</p><p>- Me encanta.- Villanelle dice y es tan valiente como para acariciar el encaje justo encima de sus pechos. Eve tiembla bajo su toque ligero – Siento haberme quedado dormida… realmente lo siento más por mi.- Villanelle hace un puchero.</p><p>- No pasa nada, tenemos muchos días con sus noches.- Eve dice con una sonrisa ladina.</p><p>- Y muchas mañanas como esta.- Villanelle sugiere con un arqueo de ambas cejas, su dedo tembloroso todavía pasea entre sus pechos, pero es una caricia tímida. Eve gime y muerde su labio. Ella se inclina, dispuesta a romper la distancia que las separa, pero justo en ese momento su teléfono suena.</p><p>- Voy a cogerlo, puede ser importante.- Eve dice aclarando su voz con un suave carraspeo. Villanelle se gira un momento y cuando Eve toma el aparato, ella puede ver una extraña mirada en la cara de la mujer mayor mientras mira la pantalla. Ella se aclara la voz de nuevo y mira a Villanelle con ¿temor?.</p><p>Eve parpadea varias veces y se incorpora, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero. No puede creer que Mark sea tan inoportuno. Casualmente ellos no suelen hablar por teléfono, lo que despierta sus alarmas. </p><p>“Hola”.</p><p>“Eva, ¿cómo estás?” La voz de Mark está llena de alegría y alivio. </p><p>“Bien, estoy en Naxos, de vacaciones”.</p><p>“Sí, Carolyn nos lo dijo ayer, que te ibas a tomar el mes de descanso que te corresponde” Mark comenta tranquilo. “Aunque me preocupa el motivo, ¿no estarás huyendo de mi?”  Mark pregunta con ligereza. </p><p>“No, no, en absoluto. Realmente necesitaba vacaciones.” Eve responde con una sonrisa crispada, Villanelle la observa atentamente y muy curiosa. </p><p>“Entonces Eve, ¿dónde estamos?” Mark pregunta con la misma ligereza, pero se nota que está nervioso.</p><p>“¿Perdona?” Eve no quiere tener esta conversación precisamente ahora, con Villanelle observando tan atentamente. </p><p>“Osea, me gustas Eve, me gustas mucho y creo que podríamos intentar algo más serio” Mark suelta directamente y Eve recuerda que no es extraño viniendo de él. Ella siente que sus mejillas arden bajo la atenta mirada avellana. </p><p>“Mark...” Ella arruga su rostro nada más pronunciar el nombre y rueda los ojos porque Villanelle, por su puesto, se acaba de levantar bruscamente. Eve guarda silencio mientras la ve entrar en el baño con el cuerpo rígido y tenso y la cara inexpresiva. Luego baja un poco su tono de voz. “Creo que podemos hablar esto cuando llegue allí”.</p><p>“Eve, estarás fuera un mes… realmente necesito saber qué significó para ti lo de la otra noche o me volveré loco” El ríe nervioso al otro lado de la línea. Eve cierra los ojos y suspira. Ella baraja la idea de ser directa y sincera… para evitar problemas futuros. </p><p>“Mark, a ver, me gustas, quiero decir, me atraes pero…”. Villanelle pasa a su lado como una exhalación con el mismo porte rígido, pero su rostro… su rostro indica que sin duda ha escuchado las últimas palabras. Está tenso y crispado. Eve balbucea, distrayéndose por un momento de la conversación, más interesada en los bruscos movimientos de la joven que en nada de lo que Mark pudiera estar diciendo. Villanelle se desnuda con gestos decididos y se viste rápidamente con ropa deportiva. </p><p>“¿Sigues ahí? ¿Eve?”. Mark consigue que Eve desvíe sus ojos de la joven y recuerde lo que estaban hablando. </p><p>“Amo a otra persona”. Eve dice rápidamente. Mark guarda un silencio atronador. Villanelle está ahora sentada completamente estática, con los cordones de sus zapatillas a medio atar. Eve cierra los ojos. “Amo a otra persona, lo siento”. Ella repite finalizando con una disculpa, esta vez. </p><p>“No te disculpes, lo entiendo. Te agradezco tu sinceridad, no esperaba menos de ti.” Su sonrisa suena ahora más segura y familiar y le recuerda al Mark que ella conoce. </p><p>“Gracias. ¿Nos vemos en un mes?.”</p><p>“Claro. Chao preciosa, disfruta y olvídate del trabajo, ¿quieres?”</p><p>“Lo haré, lo prometo”. </p><p>Eve cuelga y ella siente que su corazón palpita más de lo humanamente posible. Lo siente en su garganta y en sus oídos. Los nervios hacen que tiemblen sus manos.</p><p>- ¿Amas a otra persona?.- Villanelle pregunta pero no hay enojo en su voz, solo una intensa curiosidad y un anhelo igual de intenso.</p><p>- Otra persona que no es Mark.- Eve explica nerviosa.</p><p>- Ya. ¿Quién?.- Y ahí está, era obvio que iba a preguntar. Villanelle es urgente cuando se trata de lo que le interesa.</p><p>- A ver, no es como amar, utilicé realmente esa palabra para acabar con sus posibles esperanzas, porque no me veo con él, sinceramente. Creo que me recuerda demasiado a Niko.</p><p>- Oh… - Villanelle parece justamente decepcionada como un niño que se queda sin dulce.</p><p>- Pero me refería a ti, me gustas mucho y es a ti a quien quiero conocer. - Eve dice con gentileza y timidez.</p><p>Ella está mirando a Villanelle, que está parada ahora a los pies de la cama y le devuelve una mirada endemoniada que hace que Eve recuerde lo que alguna vez  hizo esta mujer con otras personas… Ella intenta borrar el pensamiento con un gesto negativo. Villanelle inclina la cabeza a un lado y frunce el ceño. Sus fosas nasales se hinchan pero por lo demás es inexpresiva. </p><p>- Eve, estoy cansada de controlar al monstruo que hay en mí… exhausta realmente. Es tan difícil ser normal. - Ella resopla.- Necesito destrozar algo… o follar a alguien.- Villanelle termina mirando a Eve con la misma intensidad y humedeciendo sus labios. Su mirada es lujuriosa y oscura.</p><p>- Villanelle yo… no necesitas hacerlo conmigo…</p><p>- ¿Follar?.</p><p>- ¡No!, hablo de controlar tu monstruo, idiota.- Eve dice muy sonrojada.</p><p>- Oh… - Eve observa como su rostro se vuelve aun más inexpresivo pero afilado, su mirada penetrante pero fría. Una calidez familiar se instala en su vientre y viaja más abajo, entre sus piernas. - Entonces, Eve, ven aquí.- Villanelle la llama con un dedo, una sola vez, urgente y mandona. La urgencia en su voz y el tono imperioso hacen que Eve obedezca extrañamente, sin rechistar. Eve se para frente a ella, todavía con su ropa interior de encaje tan sexy que Villanelle siente que será imposible que se controle, pues ella quiere tirarla en la cama y follarla con desesperación… pero Eve parece tan embargada por sus ordenes que decide controlarse con la mente tan fría como es capaz.</p><p>- ¿Bien?.- Eve pregunta impaciente y con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>- Tan impaciente… - Villanelle baja sus pantalones deportivos hasta sus rodillas y adelanta una pierna. Eve la mira sorprendida. Sus mejillas se incendian cuando Villanelle pone las manos en sus hombros y la incita a bajar, forzándola a arrodillarse. Cuando Eve está a la altura de su entrepierna, ella sube sus ojos, y su mirada es suplicante pero inocente…- Hazlo, sé que lo estás deseando, sé que lo has deseado desde aquel día en tu casa.- Villanelle susurra sin apartar sus ojos, ella deja sus manos lacias y quietas mientras Eve se acerca tímidamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba de vuelta. Cuando Eve sopla suavemente sobre su coño, ella se estremece y jadea.</p><p>- Creo que alguien está muy impaciente.- Eve susurra apartándose para mirarla con una sonrisa arrogante.</p><p>- Hazlo ya.- Villanelle gruñe y sus manos se tensan. Eve sonríe descarada y entonces sin demora lame rápido sobre sus pliegues. La reacción de la mujer más joven es todo un espectáculo para los ojos curiosos de Eve. Villanelle se encoje hacia delante, sujetándose con una mano en la cabeza de Eve, hundida entre sus rizos. Ella medio exhala un gemido y medio jadea. Muerde su labio inferior fuerte y sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente. Cuando Eve se queda quieta y se aleja un poco para mirarla desde abajo, Villanelle la está mirando con ojos oscuros y salvajes, más descontrolados, menos fríos. Cuando Eve repite la acción, Villanelle tira de su pelo y arquea su cuerpo. En algún momento, cuando su cabeza cae hacia atrás, sus ojos se cierran y gruñe. No está claro quien es el cazado y quien es la presa. Es un tira y daca que va y viene en igual medida.</p><p>- Estás increíblemente húmeda. - Eve dice entusiasmada. Ella mira con orgullo el liquido que gotea hacia abajo y se derrama en su lengua hambrienta. - Adoro tu sabor.- Eve comenta con verdadera devoción. - Abre los ojos, mírame.- Eve ordena y Villanelle piensa que ella no debería dar las ordenes, teniendo en cuenta su postura, pero que en el fondo Villanelle está deseando complacer a Eve en todo lo que quiera, sin excepción. Ella abre los ojos y los enfoca en los de Eve, pero ella está tan hundida ahora entre sus piernas que Villanelle jadea y gime al sentir la lengua de Eve en su cavidad, profunda y fuerte. Eve tiene una lengua increíble… Las manos de Eve agarran sus caderas y le sorprende la fuerza con la que la morena consigue hacerla girar y caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Eve termina de bajar sus pantalones y se deshace de ellos y de la ropa interior, mira una vez más a Villanelle con regocijo, mientras pasa su lengua por su barbilla para lamer los jugos de la rubia. - ¿Cómo puedes saber tan bien?.- Eve pregunta con una sonrisa tonta.</p><p>- Porque soy perfecta, Eve.- Villanelle comenta con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>- Y arrogante.- Eve añade, se inclina de nuevo y coloca un dedo en su apertura, tantea lo abierta que está para ella y añade un dedo más, luego toma su clítoris entre sus labios y empuja sus dedos dentro, profundos. Villanelle chilla y se contrae y sus manos se anclan en el cabello de Eve, tirando ligeramente de él.</p><p>Durante toda la mañana y bien entrada la tarde, ellas exploran su sexualidad. Eve se complace descubriendo que Villanelle es una amante complaciente, siempre dispuesta a todo y muy, muy, muy sumisa, aunque intente rebelarse a ratos o disimular que no le gusta. Eve quiere creer que solo le pasa con ella. <br/>Villanelle, por su parte, cree que Eve es una amante terriblemente sensual, ella gime sin parar, habla sucio y mucho, pero eso hace que Villanelle se caliente como una maldita estufa. Villanelle nunca ha estado con una amante como Eve, tan meticulosa y tan extremadamente curiosa en lo que hace. La morena aprende rápido y es insaciable e imaginativa, más incluso que Villanelle. <br/>A media tarde, ellas están abrazadas sobre el colchón, desnudas y en una comodidad familiar. Eve está echada sobre su pecho, su pierna derecha, entre las suyas y su brazo derecho encima de su pecho, acariciando la piel de vez en cuando. Están medio adormiladas cuando el estómago de Villanelle gruñe ruidosamente. Eve se echa a reír cuando Villanelle lloriquea. </p><p>- Eveeee, ¿tengo hambre?.</p><p>- Pues levántate.- Eve dice con tranquilidad, pero no hace intento de cambiar su postura. Villanelle gime y patalea el colchón con sus pies. Eve mueve un poco su cabeza y toma el pezón de Villanelle en su boca. Ella succiona suavemente y paladea con la lengua.</p><p>- Eveeee.- Villanelle rueda los ojos y su gemido es entre apenado y placentero. - Por dios, voy a desfallecer si no como algo ya.</p><p>- No seas teatrera.- Eve responde soltando el pezón.- Puedes marcharte si quieres.- Eve repite burlona, mientras se apoya en su pecho y la mira con una sonrisa. Villanelle la sorprende tomándola por los hombros y empujándola a un lado. Eve bufa y pone cara de indignación.</p><p>- Voy a preparar algo y podemos comer en la playa.- Villanelle dice rápidamente mientras toma sus mayas. </p><p>- Deberíamos ducharnos primero.- Eve le dice con una sonrisa vergonzosa. - Bueno, has metido tus dedos en todos mis agujeros, prácticamente.- Eve hace un gesto de repugnancia.</p><p>- No ponías esa cara cuando lo estaba haciendo.- Villanelle le recuerda con una sonrisa pedante. Eve arquea las cejas y se cruza de brazos.</p><p>- No comeré nada que toques con esas manos.- Eve declara decidida. Villanelle se lleva los dedos bajo la nariz y olisquea...</p><p>- Bien, me lavaré las manos con lejía, ¿de acuerdo?.</p><p>- Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar.- Eve responde con indignación. </p><p>- Pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.- Villanelle dice encogiéndose de hombros. Eve la mira con incredulidad.</p><p>- No es verdad.- Eve dice segura.</p><p>- Tienes razón, no es verdad.- Villanelle sonríe traviesa.- Es que me gusta el olor de tus agujeros.- Luego se ríe con lascivia, mientras huele de nuevo sus dedos y cierra los ojos encantada. </p><p> </p><p>La idea de comer en la playa ha sido un fiasco, aunque Villanelle insistiera en permanecer allí, pero hacía viento y la arena se levantaba y salpicaba sobre la piel. Era realmente incomodo, sobre todo para comer allí. Villanelle desiste y regresan a la casa. </p><p>Se sientan en el porche, en el balancín y Villanelle ofrece un taper a Eve con la comida que ha preparado. Cuando Eve lo abre descubre que la rubia ha preparado sushi.</p><p>- ¿Sushi?.- Eve pregunta sorprendida.</p><p>- Sé que es un tópico pero pensé que siendo asiática, te gustaría. - Villanelle confiesa avergonzada.- ¿No te gusta?.</p><p>- Me encanta, pero no porque sea asiática, eso es estúpido.</p><p>- Lo sé.- Villanelle sonríe tímida.  Eve toma uno sus makis y se lo lleva a la boca extasiada. Ella gime de placer. - Mmmmm.</p><p>- ¿Bueno, verdad?.- Villanelle pregunta arrogante, pero deseando la confirmación de Eve.</p><p>- Es… pasable.- Eve dice para torturarla con cara de desinterés.</p><p>- Vamos, has gemido de gusto.- Villanelle dice irritada.</p><p>- Porque me encanta el sushi.- Eve se justifica. Villanelle la observa con detenimiento. Lleva una camiseta corta de star wars con la cara de Leia y unos vaqueros informales de cintura alta y anchos, que dejan al descubierto sus tobillos. Tenis y gafas de sol. Su pelo está suelto y el viento se ha encargado de hacer que parezca más salvaje. Apenas se ha maquillado, pero está increíblemente hermosa. Su piel brilla bajo el sol y Villanelle suspira encantada sin dejar de comer. - Quieres mirar la comida, estás cayéndolo todo.- Eve le dice poniendo los ojos en blanco halagada pero incomoda bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.</p><p>- Oh, lo siento.- Villanelle dice avergonzada, pero justamente una gota de tomate aceitosa cae sobre su impoluta camiseta blanca.- Mierda.- Gime la joven.</p><p>- Espera, con esto saldrá o al menos conseguiremos humedecer la mancha para que se elimine bien una vez que la laves. - Eve explica mientras frota una toallita húmeda sobre la mancha, justo encima de su teta derecha. Eve se sonroja pero intenta actuar con naturalidad. </p><p>- Puedo quitármela, será más fácil.- Eve rueda los ojos.- Lo digo porque tengo un bikini debajo, tonta.- Villanelle dice a la defensiva pero sonriendo.</p><p>- Oh, vale, claro.</p><p>- Eres rara, ayer me miraste y curioseaste mi cuerpo todo lo que quisiste y no parecías tan tímida. - Villanelle comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.</p><p>- Bueno, pues ahora me muero de vergüenza, pienso en todo lo que hemos hecho y… oh dios.- Eve gime recordando algo en concreto y se acaricia el cuello con ambas manos suspirando acalorada. Ella baja la vita hasta los pantalones veraniegos de Villanelle que son de una tela ligera y veraniega.</p><p>- Eres tan extraña.- Repite Villanelle intentando comprenderla.- Yo me siento rara, ¿feliz…? sí, creo que esa es la palabra… feliz y completa. Siento que nuestro vinculo es más fuerte ahora. Siento que te amo.- Villanelle declara hipnotizada. Ella no piensa bien lo que acaba de decir, pero lo ha soltado sin más.</p><p>- Oww, oww, oww. Estás siendo demasiado sincera.- Eve comenta abrumada.- ¿Has tenido alguna vez una pareja?.- Eve pregunta con interés. </p><p>- Creo que no… - Villanelle hace memoria pero no recuerda ninguna pareja.</p><p>- Se nota, no se suele decir eso tan pronto… ya sabes es una palabra demasiado “grande” y asusta.- Eve confiesa con delicadeza.</p><p>- Oh… vale, lo siento.- Villanelle dice avergonzada. - ¿Te asusté?.- Ella la mira preocupada.</p><p>- Un poco.- Eve admite. - Voy a llevar esto dentro.- Eve dice tomando los taper vacíos.</p><p>- ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua?.- Villanelle pide con ojos tiernos.</p><p>- Claro.</p><p>Eve mete los tapers en el fregadero y los enjuaga. Mientras lo hace, ella piensa en las palabras de la rubia. “Siento que te amo”… las palabras le han asustado sí, pero ella tiene que admitir que también le ha encantado oírlo… no como en Roma… porque esta vez, sí que la ha creído. Eve toma un vaso de agua y llena otro para Villanelle. Cuando vuelve al patio trasero, Villanelle está agachado, acariciando un ¿gato?. </p><p>- Sebastián.- Villanelle dice incorporándose para tomar el vaso. Eve arruga la frente y mira al gato. Es completamente negro y tiene ojos verdes confiados. Parece bastante ajeno a la presencia de Eve.</p><p>- ¿Se llama así?.- Eve pregunta con una sonrisa.- ¿Tienes un gato?.</p><p>- No hablo del gato.- Villanelle rueda los ojos.- Sebastián fue mi novio.</p><p>- ¿Tuviste un novio y no lo recordabas?.- Eve pregunta con cierta incredulidad.</p><p>- Fue algo breve, pero fue mi novio. Era dulce… me hizo sentir algo, pero entonces murió… - Eve siente que su estomago se encoge cuando piensa en Villanelle y su novio Sebastián. </p><p>- ¿Qué pasó?.- Eve pregunta sentándose en el balancín. Villanelle se apoya en la barandilla y guarda silencio.- ¿Lo mataste?.- Eve pregunta con los ojos abiertos.</p><p>- Claro que no… se mató él solito con el perfume que preparé para Carla.- Villanelle dice indignada.</p><p>- Un daño colateral, ¿no? Pobre chico.- Eve comenta compasiva. </p><p>- La curiosidad mató al gato.- Dice Villanelle sonriendo hacia el felino, que aun se pasea entre sus pies.</p><p>- ¿Entonces cómo se llama?.- Eve dice señalando al gato.</p><p>- No lo sé, no es mío.- Villanelle dice ignorando al animal. - Solo viene y a veces le doy jamón.</p><p>- Por eso viene, si le das de comer es tuyo.- Eve razona con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>- No lo quiero, es feo.- Villanelle lo mira disgustada.</p><p>- Tal vez deberías tener una mascota…</p><p>- ¿Para qué?.- Villanelle pregunta confundida.</p><p>- Bueno, si aprendes a cuidar de una mascota, tal vez puedas conservar a tus futuras parejas.- Eve comenta con cierta burla.</p><p>- Eso es ridículo.- Villanelle sisea, tomando asiento a su lado. - ¿Quieres… te gustaría… bueno, había pensando…</p><p>- Suéltalo ya, me estás poniendo nerviosa.</p><p>- ¿Quieres ver una película?.- Ella pregunta tímida. Eve se echa a reír con ternura.</p><p>- Me encantaría.</p><p>Resulta que ver una película con Villanelle es irritantemente divertido. La joven no sabe guardar silencio y necesita comentar casi todo. Hay muchos matices que ella no entiende e interroga constantemente a Eve sobre ellos. </p><p>- ¿Por qué le gusta tanto bailar?.- Villanelle pregunta a Eve mientras Billy Elliot recorre las calles girando y girando.</p><p>- Pues, creo que lo lleva en su naturaleza. Él adora bailar y además tiene un don para ello.- Eve explica. - ¿No crees que le hace feliz?.- Pregunta mirándola con curiosidad.</p><p>- Sí, eso parece.- Villanelle responde perdida en sus pensamientos.- Yo… no sé qué es lo que me gusta.- Villanelle comenta pensativa, con cierta tristeza. Su mirada no se ha desviado de la pantalla.</p><p>- Podríamos averiguarlo.- Eve le dice con una sonrisa genuina.- Piensa en las cosas que te gustaría hacer…</p><p>- Me gusta ver películas contigo...- Villanelle dice mirándola con una sonrisa infantil.</p><p>- Vale… está bien para empezar.- Eve comenta risueña.- ¿Qué más?.</p><p>- Me gusta la ropa cara y bonita.- Villanelle añade pensativa. Eve rueda los ojos y sonríe.</p><p>- Podrías probar a diseñar… - Eve sugiere.</p><p>- Sí, se me da bien dibujar.- Villanelle añade asintiendo ilusionada.- Pero me aburre...- Villanelle admite, desengañada al recordar que ella nunca termina un dibujo.</p><p>- Pues piensa en otra cosa.- Eve dice encogiéndose de hombros. Villanelle baja la mirada, hundida en sus pensamientos. </p><p>- Quiero enseñarte algo.- Villanelle dice con una tono de voz misterioso. Toma a Eve de la mano y tira de ella. Villanelle se detiene en la esquina más alejada del salón. Ella destapa lo que parece un mueble cubierto con una sabana. Eve se sorprende al ver que se trata de un piano, un piano de cristal, tan hermoso que ella tiene que contener en aliento. - Es un piano.- Villanelle explica.</p><p>- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Estaba en la casa?. - Eve pregunta acercándose para tocarlo.</p><p>- No, lo compré. Hace unos meses. Pertenecía a una famosa tienda de Atenas.</p><p>- Debió ser caro.- Eve comenta extasiada con la suavidad de las teclas.- ¿Me dejas tocarlo?.- Eve pregunta con timidez.</p><p>- ¿Sabes tocar el piano?.- Villanelle interroga sorprendida.</p><p>- Soy coreana, Villanelle.- Comenta como si fuera algo obvio.- Pero no soy especialmente buena tocando.- Eve admite humildemente.</p><p>Eve toma asiento en la banqueta, también de cristal con el cojín blanco perlado. Cruje y estira sus dedos y toca notas alternas para recordar los tonos. Luego ella toca “Nocturne op.9 No.2” de Chopin. Algunas notas están equivocadas al principio, pero pronto suena tan delicado y suave como es la pieza. <br/>Villanelle está maravillada, ella sigue sus dedos y bebe de sus movimientos. Se sienta a su lado y sus ojos no se retiran ni un instante de las manos de Eve. Cuando la mujer mayor termina la pieza, ella suspira sonrojada. Villanelle la mira a los ojos y aplaude. </p><p>- ¿Qué es?.- Villanelle pregunta con curiosidad, encantada.</p><p>- Nocturne op.9 No.2, de Chopin.- Eve dice sonriendo tímida.- La toque durante meses hasta que me salió perfecta para el recital del instituto.- Villanelle asiente y ella coloca sus dedos sobre las teclas con un aire asustado. Eve observa extrañada.</p><p>- ¿Sabes tocar?.- Eve pregunta sorprendida. Villanelle no responde, sino que empieza a tocar la misma canción que Eve acaba de interpretar, cada nota sin cometer un solo error. Mientras lo hace la cara de Eve se contrae confundida.</p><p>- Me has engañado, me hiciste creer que no la conocías.- Eve murmura con cierta irritación pero maravillada de como suena siendo interpretada por la joven.</p><p>- No te he engañado, no la había escuchado antes.- Villanelle dice sin detenerse. Eve abre la boca para decir algo, pero decide esperar a que termine la pieza.</p><p>- ¿Quieres decir que es la primera vez que la escuchas y simplemente de repente sabes tocarla?.- Eve pregunta escéptica.</p><p>- Sí… creo que  me pasa como a Billy Elliot, es natural en mí. - Villanelle dice con una sonrisa tranquila y arrogante.</p><p>- Eres irritantemente perfecta.- Eve dice exasperada y orgullosa al mismo tiempo. - Y tocas el piano mejor que yo, sin duda.</p><p>- ¿Crees que podría dedicarme a ello?.- Villanelle pregunta entusiasmada.</p><p>- Podrías intentarlo si de verdad te gusta.- Eve le responde amable.</p><p>- ¿Podrías enseñarme mientras estés aquí?.- Villanelle pregunta esperanzada.</p><p>- Pero si tocas mejor que yo.- Eve dice incrédula.</p><p>- Pero no conozco las notas, los acordes… oh me pierdo…</p><p>- Tú ni siquiera necesitas partituras.- Eve comenta con cierta envidia.</p><p>- Sí, si pretendo trabajar de ello.- Villanelle recapacita en voz alta.</p><p>- De acuerdo, te enseñaré lo poco que recuerdo, pero soy una pésima profesora.- Eve advierte.</p><p>- Y yo una pésima alumna. - Villanelle dice con una sonrisa traviesa. - Tal vez me porte mejor si te vistes para la ocasión, ya sabes únicamente para darle veracidad al asunto.</p><p>- Claro, por supuesto, solo para darle veracidad.- Eve repite con sarcasmo. -  ¿Quieres que me vista como Anna?.- Villanelle frunce el ceño y tensa su mandíbula. Eve entra en pánico.- Perdona… no quería incomodarte ni traer malos recuerdos… salió sin más.</p><p>- No… no te preocupes.- Villanelle dice pero su actitud cambia a una más fría, y la atmósfera se vuelve tensa. Eve está incomoda y martirizada por su tan bocazas.</p><p>- Creo que me ducharé y iré a dormir ya.- Eve se siente mal y mentalmente cansada. Descubrir tantas cosas sobre Villanelle es abrumador. Necesita dormir.</p><p>- Oh, sí, de acuerdo. Yo, me quedaré un rato más.- Villanelle dice con el rostro inexpresivo y sin mirarla. Eve suspira y se levanta.</p><p>- Buenas noches.- Eve quiere besarla, nuca ha tenido tantas ganas de hacer algo… pero Villanelle se muestra hermética y distante.</p><p>- ¿Te despierto para cenar?.- Villanelle le pregunta urgente.</p><p>- No, comí demasiadas palomitas.- Eve justifica con una sonrisa que Villanelle por supuesto no ve, porque no la está mirando.</p><p>El comentario de Eve ha sido desafortunado y ha terminado con el ambiente cálido que se había impuesto desde la mañana. Habría sido un día perfecto y podrían haber continuado explorando sus cuerpos… Ella está pensando esto cuando oye notas fuertes y discordantes bajo la ducha. Son notas imperiosas, nerviosas. Ella se sorprende de que Villanelle esté tocando esta canción. Cierra la ducha para concentrarse en el sonido. No es una pieza suave, es violenta, como las olas que chocan contra las costas. “New World” de Dvorak retumba en la casa e inquieta a Eve. Ella contiene el aliento mientras la oye embelesada y se pregunta qué ha llevado a Villanelle a tocar esa pieza en concreto. Cuando la casa queda de nuevo en silencio, Eve respira de nuevo regularmente. Termina su ducha, se pone el mismo pijama de la noche anterior y se mete bajo el edredón. Villanelle debe estar cenando algo, porque oye el repiqueteo de cubiertos y platos. <br/>Eve está cansada, pero todo el sueño se ha evaporado ahora. Ella piensa en Sebastián, en Anna y en Nikko, en como sus vidas se han visto truncadas y arrastradas por la obsesión de la una por la otra. Sólo Niko está vivo, pero no en las mejores circunstancias. <br/>Un rato después, hay pasos cerca de la puerta y esta se abre tras unos segundos, con suavidad. Eve se incorpora y mira sin escrúpulos a Villanelle. </p><p>- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- Eve pregunta nerviosa. Villanelle la mira brevemente y se encoge de hombros sin decir nada.</p><p>- Voy al bañó, sigue durmiendo.- Villanelle comenta con timidez.</p><p>- No estaba durmiendo.- Eve dice rápidamente.</p><p>- Vale, voy al baño.- Villanelle repite señalando a la puerta.</p><p>- Ya lo has dicho.- Eve murmura un poco irritada de que Villanelle siga enfadada. No puede ser que se enfade por cada referencia que haga al pasado… es inevitable.</p><p>Villanelle sale diez minutos después, vestida con su pijama y con el pelo húmedo. Ella se sorprende de ver a Eve aun despierta y en la misma postura. </p><p>- Pensé que estabas cansada.- Villanelle dice con burla.- Si estás despierta para tener sexo, hoy no me apetece, querida.- Villanelle dice con petulancia y teatralidad, pero hay un fondo enojado en todos sus movimientos.</p><p>- ¿Qué?.- Eve gruñe enojada.- Por supuesto que no.- Exclama indignada.- Quería hablar contigo, pero estás siendo una idiota.</p><p>- No tengo ganas de hablar. - Villanelle responde con indiferencia.</p><p>- Como quieras.- Eve refunfuña y se acuesta de lado, de espaldas a la rubia. Ella bufa fuertemente varias veces, mientras golpea el edredón para asentarlo y luego suspira. Villanelle tarde unos segundos en meterse en la cama. Ella se queda observando la cabeza de Eve, con sus magníficos rizos y se arrepiente de haber dicho que no le apetecía sexo, porque a pesar de estar tan molesta, el sexo con Eve es alucinante y ella quiere practicarlo siempre que sea posible. Ahora lo es, solo tiene que dejar de lado su estúpido orgullo. Es ella quien realmente tiene que olvidar el pasado… tiene que dejar de darle tanta importancia.</p><p>- Eve, perdóname.- La voz de Villanelle es suave y bajita, pero clara. Eve se gira rápidamente muy sorprendida.</p><p>- ¿Acabas de pedirme perdón?.- Eve pregunta con incredulidad.</p><p>- ¿Sí?.- Villanelle sonríe con timidez.</p><p>- Joder, no me lo esperaba… me siento fatal por lo que he dicho…</p><p>- No, no tienes la culpa.- Villanelle suspira.- Olvidemoslo… no es importante.- Villanelle comenta muy seria.- Tu eres importante.- Villanelle le sonríe mientras ahueca su mejilla.</p><p>- Joder...- Eve suspira atontada bajo su toque.- ¿Quieres tener sexo ahora?.- Eve pregunta esperanzada y urgente.</p><p>- Oh, por dios, sí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Los malosentendidos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La convivencia trae malosentendidos a veces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una semana después</p><p>Eve está en el patio trasero, leyendo un libro con cara de aburrimiento. Son casi las 2 de la tarde y el sol empieza a picar sobre su piel. Villanelle aun no ha regresado. Se marchó esta mañana con la excusa de ir a comprar algunos alimentos pero estaba claro que su intención era ir sola.<br/>Mientras tanto Eve recogió un poco la casa, tocó unas cuantas piezas al piano y finalmente salió a tomar el sol un rato a la playa. Dos horas después el sol quemaba demasiado y Eve decidió regresar a la casa, deseando encontrar allí a Villanelle. Decepcionada, tomó un libro y se echó a lo largo del balancín para leerlo. “Si te atreves”, el título había sugerido a Eve una novela de romance moderno, pero no esperaba una novela sobre un mercenario escocés que rapta a la novia de si general y huye con ella… Eve piensa que es entretenida y que seguirá leyéndola, pero ahora está demasiado inquieta y no puede concentrarse. Villanelle se retrasa demasiado. En once días que lleva en la isla, Villanelle no se ha ido nunca sola más de media hora y siempre vuelve, suelta lo que sea que traiga con rapidez y abraza a Eve con pesadumbre. “Te he echado de menos” Ella suele decir después. Cuando Eve la ve así de frágil y emocional, es cuando más ganas tiene de poseerla y de protegerla al mismo tiempo. Ellas siempre tienen sexo después… bueno, ellas tienen sexo bajo cualquier excusa. Eve recuerda sonrojándose las muchas fantasías que han llevado acabo. Sexo sobre la nevera, en las escaleras, en el suelo de la cocina,    en la banqueta del piano, incluso en el balancín donde ahora yace Eve. Le está tomando especial cariño.   Eve piensa en un lugar en el que aun no haya tenido sexo y se sorprende de que el baño aun es virgen. Aun no se han duchado o bañado juntas, ni siquiera en la playa… de hecho, todavía Eve no se ha metido en el agua del mar. Ella recapacita sobre ello mientras mira con renovado anhelo hacia la playa. ¿Ahora sería un buen momento?. Eve se pone de pie y decide que es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Toma la toalla y cuando está a punto de abrir la cerca, oye su móvil. Se muerde la lengua irritada pero regresa sobre sus pasos y lo toma, es Villanelle. Su corazón palpita fuerte y ella descuelga con urgencia. <br/>- ¿Villanelle? ¿Dónde estás?.- Eve pregunta con cierta irritación y preocupación en su voz.</p><p>- Eve, tardaré un par de horas más. - La voz de Villanelle es apurada. - Así que almuerza algo. - Villanelle añade con suavidad.</p><p>Eve está a punto de hablar cuando oye la voz de una mujer más apagada. “Oh, pequeña, ven aquí, eres tan bonita”. Eve vibra, vibra como una campana de ira y rabia. ¿Se trata de una mujer? ¿Eso es lo que la tiene tan entretenida?. ¡Joder, pero qué idiota ha sido!. Nada podía ser tan bonito… mierda, mierda, mierda… Eve se da cuenta de que está llorando. </p><p>- Luego hablaremos.- Villanelle dice urgente.- Tengo que…</p><p>- Claro, ve.- Eve dice con sequedad.</p><p>- Vale, te echo de menos.- Villanelle dice a continuación con genuina dulzura. Eve bufa y muerde su lengua aguantando las ganas de chillarle algo inapropiado. Ella solo cuelga o más bien tira el teléfono contra la pared exterior de la casa. Luego chilla de rabia y sale corriendo. Ella siente que no puede respirar y sigue corriendo hacia la playa. Corre hasta que el agua le llega hasta el cuello. Siente un poco de alivio y sosiego, mientras cierra los ojos y se deja mecer por las frías aguas. Sale después de diez minutos, todavía con el vestido blanco de rayas azules que Villanelle le compró hace un par de días en una tienda.<br/>Ella regresa a la casa y abre una botella de vino, luego se sirve una copa generosa. Se deshace del vestido con cierto asco, allí mismo en la cocina y lo deja sin preocuparse en el suelo, empapando las baldosas. Ella deja un rastro de arena, sal y agua hasta el baño independiente, que dispone de una bañera enorme, perfecta para la idea que tiene en mente. Llena la bañera con bastante agua, casi hasta el borde, de modo que cuando se mete dentro, se desborda. Eve sonríe maliciosa, imaginándose a Villanelle como cenicienta limpiando todo el desastre que estaba haciendo. Se merece esto y cosas mucho peores, Eve piensa recostándose sobre la pared de la bañera y bebiendo un sorbo de vino a continuación. Ella no piensa sentirse mal, no, ella no ha hecho nada malo… pero si Villanelle quiere estar con otras mujeres, tampoco está haciendo nada malo ¿no? Se supone que aun no son pareja… se están conociendo pero solo Eve ha declarado que era exclusivo. Villanelle no ha dicho nada al respecto… ¿Tal vez está insatisfecha? ¿O tal vez simplemente siempre será así, dejándose arrastrar a los brazos de otras mujeres solo para demostrar que puede, solo porque es una seductora nata? Sea como fuere, Eve se siente estúpida y humillada, aunque no fuese la intención de la rubia. Aunque arde de celos y el par de horas hace mucho que se convirtieron en cuatro horas más, Eve se arregla con fingida tranquilidad, se pone un vestido suyo y toma su bolso. Ella baraja si dejar alguna nota y finalmente escribe: “He salido, no me esperes despierta”. Eve asiente con una sonrisa amarga y deja la nota en uno de los imanes de la nevera. </p><p>Cuando Villanelle regresa son casi las 8 de la tarde. No debería haberse retrasado tanto, pero las circunstancias lo requerían. Ella lleva llamando toda la tarde a Eve. La misma locución se repite todas las veces: “Apagado o fuera de cobertura”. Villanelle admite que está preocupada cuando abre la puerta principal y no visualiza a Eve por ningún lado. Deja todo lo que trae en el salón y mientras se dirige a la cocina se da cuenta de que en el suelo está el vestido que le regaló  a Eve, totalmente arrugado y empapado. Ella frunce el ceño con disgusto y mira hacia el piso superior. Seguramente la morena esté tomando un baño. Sube las escaleras y se da cuenta de que sus pies crujen. Hay arena y agua que llevan un rastro hasta el baño. Villanelle rueda los ojos pensando en que luego tendrá que limpiarlo. Cuando Villanelle abre la puerta del baño, la ropa interior de Eve está tirada en el suelo, en un enorme charco de agua. La bañera sigue llena, pero no hay ni rastro de Eve. Villanelle piensa con sorna que ha huido después de ver el desastre que ha causado en su casa. </p><p>- ¿Eve?.- La llama una vez solo, pero bastante fuerte. No hay ninguna respuesta. De regreso a la cocina, ella sale al patio trasero. Eve no está en el balancín ni en la playa. Villanelle comienza a entrar en pánico. Eve nunca sale sin ella a ningún lado. ¿Dónde demonios ha ido? ¿Por qué ha dejado todo tirado de aquella manera? Ella es bastante cuidadosa y respetuosa y todo lo que ensucia lo limpia. Así que Villanelle piensa que hay algo raro en todo aquello. Vuelve a marcar el numero de Eve y mientras lo hace se da cuenta de la nota en la nevera. - ¿He salido, no me esperes despiertas? ¡Qué carajo!.- Villanelle dice en voz alta con el ceño fruncido. Ella se empieza a sentir irritada y frustrada. Se moría de ganas de ver a Eve y resulta que ella decide salir sola hoy… ¿Y por qué sola? ¿A dónde puede haber ido? Ahora que lo piensa, Eve estaba rara cuando hablaron… ¿estaría enfadada por haber estado todo el día ausente? Seguramente se trataba de eso. Habría salido a dar un paseo enojada y estaría al volver.</p><p>Pero las esperanzas de Villanelle se evaporan cuando las horas pasan y son casi las tres de la mañana cuando una furgoneta con música demasiado alta, se detiene frente a la casa. Eve sale de ella dando trompicones y cuando logra estabilizarse se da la vuelta y hace como siempre, besa a los chicos y los abraza con cariño, demasiado cariño porque está borracha. Villanelle observa desde la ventana del dormitorio con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Ella no está celosa… por supuesto que no lo está, aunque el chico que acompaña a Eve hacia la puerta sea Harry Blair, el bajista de los Five Fiver. Villanelle corre por las escaleras, solo con un top y pantalones cortos. Abre la puerta antes de que la hagan sonar y sonríe con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro está eufórica de ver a Harry Blair y también está celosa de él… es un conjunto extraño de emociones. </p><p>- Hola, debes ser Kate.- El chico dice con una sonrisa inocente.- Aquí te la dejo.- Eve, que cuelga de su hombro con una sonrisa satisfecha, da un par de pasos hacia Villanelle y se agarra de su cuello.</p><p>- Gracias. Oye, ¿podrías…</p><p>- Oh, Eve lleva unas cuantas fotos firmadas, me las pidió expresamente para ti, se ve que te quiere mucho. - Villanelle abre los ojos encantada y mira a Eve con emoción.</p><p>- Claro que la quiero… pero es una estúpida...- Eve se suelta de su cuello y entra en la casa balanceándose de un lado a otro del pasillo.  Su cara está arrugada, disgustada y ella amenaza con un dedo la nada.</p><p>- Creo que voy a ir con ella.- Villanelle dice apurada.- Gracias por traerla.- Añade con una sonrisa tímida.</p><p>- Lo que sea por Eve, es tan divertida. Nos vemos.- Dice el chico contento y sale corriendo hacia su furgoneta. Villanelle cierra la puerta y se apoya sobre ella mientras observa a Eve entrar en la cocina balanceándose. Ella cierra los ojos y suspira.</p><p>- A ver… lo siento.- Villanelle dice nada más entrar en la cocina. Eve tiene la cara metida en el frigorífico. - ¿Qué haces ahí?.- Villanelle pregunta con una sonrisa extrañada.</p><p>- Tengo hambre.- Eve resurge un momento para mirarla con un puchero.</p><p>- ¿Has vuelto a fumar?.- Villanelle le pregunta con los brazos cruzados y mala cara.</p><p>- Eso no es… solo le he dado un par de caladas, ¿vale?, además, ¿qué te importa? No es como si pudieras controlarme, no somos pareja, ¿recuerdas?.- Eve dice rápidamente y se vuelve a meter de lleno en la nevera.</p><p>- ¿Todo esto es porque me fui?.- Villanelle pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Eve se incorpora y sale con un fuet en la mano. Ella busca un cuchillo y corta varias rodajas más brusca de lo que pretende.</p><p>- Pues no. No todo tiene que ver contigo.- Eve dice con irritación y se lleva una rodaja de fuet a la boca mientras la mira desafiante.</p><p>- Entonces, ¿no estás enfadada conmigo por llegar tarde?.- Villanelle pregunta cautelosa.</p><p>- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.- Eve dice con indiferencia, pero hay cierto tono sarcástico en su voz.</p><p>- Vale ya con eso, deja de decirlo, ¿qué te pasa?.- Villanelle reclama molesta. - Da igual, no tiene caso que discutamos, deberías darte una ducha y dormir la mona.- Dice negando frustrada ante la mesa donde se sienta Eve, que sigue cortando rodajas de fuet.</p><p>- No voy a dormir… - Eve dice masticando con la boca abierta.- Solo tengo hambre y es temprano.- Eve dice con rebeldía.</p><p>- Sí, las 4 de la mañana, fijate si es temprano. - Villanelle murmura con enojo e indignación.<br/>- ¿Las 4?.- Eve pregunta sorprendida.- ¿Ya es esa hora?.- Eve resopla apabullada por lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo para ella.</p><p>- Pienso levantarte temprano mañana para que limpies el desastre de hoy.- Villanelle dice enojada.- Y ahora me voy a la cama.</p><p>- Bien.- Eve dice tranquila e impasible mientras corta otra rodaja de fuet y la muerde. Villanelle la está mirando aun, pero Eve la despide de mala forma con la mano.- Vete ya.- Villanelle cierra los ojos fuertemente, suspira y sale de la cocina.</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Villanelle se despierta en su cama. Tiene una mala sensación nada más abrir los ojos. Ella no ha dormido bien y para colmo se sorprende al comprobar que Eve no ha dormido en la cama. Se asea y se viste rápidamente con sus pantalones crema veraniegos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, luego baja al salón. Eve está tirada boca abajo, sobre el sofá, sus pies sobresalen un poco y ella respira con regularidad, lo que indica que duerme. Su cara está oculta por sus rizos y Villanelle no puede evitar apartarlos. Eve se remueve y gruñe entre sueños y de repente abre los ojos, como si hubiese notado la cercanía de la mujer más joven. </p><p>- Buenos días.- Villanelle dice con una sonrisa relajada, pero cautelosa. Eve se incorpora, ayudándose de sus brazos y murmura un buenos días bastante rancio.- Espera, te traeré algo de agua y analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza. Eve asiente sin decir nada más. Ella no está en su mejor momento.<br/>Villanelle regresa con lo prometido y Eve tarda solo unos minutos en sentirse mucho mejor. Ella suspira aliviada y se da cuenta de que Villanelle la mira con impaciencia. </p><p>- ¿Qué pasó ayer, Eve?.- La rubia pregunta con voz urgente.</p><p>- Tuve tiempo para pensar.- Eve dice pensativa.- Y volveré a Londres mañana.- Villanelle abre los ojos asustada y traga saliva confundida.</p><p>- Eve, solo estuve un día fuera, no creo que sea para ponerte así.- Villanelle comenta intentando permanecer tranquila.</p><p>- ¿Y se puede saber que estuviste haciendo un día entero?.- Eve dice irritada.- Da igual, no contestes, es tu asunto, no mío en realidad.</p><p>- Sí que es tu asunto.- Villanelle dice rápidamente. Eve la mira con curiosidad.</p><p>- Verás… ayer fui a hacer una entrevista de trabajo.- Villanelle dice muy avergonzada.</p><p>- ¿Y eso te llevó todo el día?.- Eve pregunta cruzándose de brazos. - No, lo que quiero decir es que cuando salí de la entrevista subí al coche y escuché un maullido. El gato negro estaba en la motor de mi coche. Cuando lo saqué, se había quemado un poco.</p><p>- Espera, espera… ¿me estás tomando el pelo?.- Eve parpadea con incredulidad.- Había una mujer contigo, la escuché. </p><p>- La veterinaria.- Eve pone los ojos en blanco.- No, vamos, tuvieron que curarlo y necesitaba un lugar para quedarse cuando despertara.- Villanelle dice encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>- ¿Y qué hiciste?</p><p>- Pues, lo traje conmigo, pero antes tuve que hacer tiempo para que estuviese más estable. Fui a comprar algunas cosas para el gato y para la casa, mientras tanto.</p><p>- ¿Y dónde está el gato?.- Eve pregunta con recelo.</p><p>- Está en el dormitorio, durmiendo en una jaula camita. Y es hembra, en realidad.</p><p>De repente Eve parece darse cuenta de algo y sonríe un poco para sí misma, sintiéndose tonta. La mujer que escuchó con Villanelle seguramente era la veterinaria hablando con la gatita en cuestión y no con Villanelle, como había pensando en un principio, cegada por los celos. </p><p>- Joder.- Eve murmura en voz alta, sintiéndose culpable.</p><p>- Te llamé pero tu móvil estaba apagado.</p><p>- Se me calló cuando hablamos.- Eve dice justificándose y evitando contarle por qué ella lo estrelló contra la pared.</p><p>- Te compraré otro.- Villanelle dice rápidamente y acaricia su cara con cierta timidez. - Por favor, no sé qué es lo que has pensado, pero no te vayas.- Su voz es suave y temblorosa.- Por favor.- Villanelle hace un puchero real y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos. Su mano sostiene la mejilla de Eve con adoración.</p><p>- Soy una imbécil.- Eve dice con pesar. Villanelle ladea su cabeza y la mira confundida.- Estaba celosa… realmente celosa y dolida…- Eve dice resignada, pero Villanelle ha sido siempre sincera y ella no va a hacerlo peor. </p><p>- No comprendo.- Villanelle niega con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>- Pensé que estabas con otra mujer y me volví loca.- Villanelle abre los ojos y luego sonríe con satisfacción y alivio.</p><p>- ¿Te volviste loca?.- Villanelle enarca las cejas deseosa de escuchar cuán celosa se había puesto.</p><p>- Me enfadé muchísimo y destroce el móvil. Creo que está por allí.- Dice señalando fuera de la casa.</p><p>- Oh, Eve, eres tan adorable. Pero cuando estás mosqueada tiendes a destrozar mis pisos y a hacer tonterías.</p><p>- Lo siento.- Eve balbucea con cara de pena.</p><p>- ¿Y a dónde fuiste?.- Villanelle pregunta interesada.</p><p>- Los chicos me llevaron a una fiesta… no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después.- Eve dice tragando saliva y sonrojándose.</p><p>- Eve, tal vez no te lo haya dicho, pero no tengo interés en conocer a nadie más.- Ella dice muy firmemente y es todo lo que Eve necesita oír. Villanelle se sienta a su lado y se abraza a ella, sorprendiéndola. -“Te he echado tanto de menos”.- Villanelle le dice, mientras se aprieta más contra ella y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Eve. El aliento de la mujer más joven golpea sobre el cuello de Eve y le provoca escalofríos.</p><p>- Yo también a ti.- Eve le dice acariciando su pelo y cerrando los ojos aliviada.</p><p>- ¿Entonces, no te vas?.- Villanelle pregunta, apartándose un poco para mirar a Eve a los ojos.</p><p>- Por supuesto que no, no, lo siento… - Villanelle sonríe complacida y feliz como una niña y se inclina para besarla. Ella lleva horas deseándolo, pero Eve se aparta.</p><p>- ¿Acabas de hacerme una cobra?.- Villanelle pregunta indignada.</p><p>- Anoche bebí mucho y fumé, creo que incluso vomité…</p><p>- Eugggg.- Villanelle responde con cara de asco.- Ve a ducharte y te prepararé algo para desayunar y una buena jarra de agua fresquita, a ver si te despejas del todo.- Villanelle dice con burla.</p><p>- Cállate, tonta.- Eve responde avergonzada. Villanelle acelera sus pasos hacia la cocina.- Eh, oye.- Villanelle se detiene y se gira hacia Eve.- Creo que te quiero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Emocionalmente inestable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Para Villanelle el miedo es el peor enemigo. Ella solo tiene miedo de no ser amada por Eve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Creo que te quiero” Villanelle oye las palabras y se queda de piedra. Por unos segundos ella se queda allí, mirando a Eve con cara extraña, seria y demasiado ausente. Eve deja de sonreír y frunce el ceño.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien?.- Eve pregunta preocupada.</p><p>- Sí, sí, estoy… estoy bien, voy a…- Ella casi no puede hablar. Todavía está asimilando el hecho de que una persona la quiera de verdad. Nunca nadie le ha dicho algo así… y es Eve, la persona más importante para ella. Ella desearía decir tantas cosas… pero sus pensamientos están desordenados y todo lo que está sintiendo en este momento son emociones nuevas que ni siquiera entiende. </p><p>- Bien, vale, voy entonces a la ducha… no tienes que…- Eve comienza a decir pero se detiene dudando.- No importa.- Eve sube las escaleras y no está cuando Villanelle, que aun sigue allí parada, suelta una carcajada, salta eufórica y se sacude con los puños en alto como si hubiera ganado las olimpiadas.</p><p>¡Eve la quiere! Villanelle piensa eufórica todo el tiempo,  mientras enciende el fuego, mientras fríe los huevos y el bacon, mientras mete el pan en la tostadora, mientras friega lo que ha ensuciado… ¡Eve la quiere! Dios, ¿por qué se siente así de rara?, como si flotara, como si por una vez el peso de todo lo que había hecho desapareciera. Y su pecho se siente henchido, demasiado desbordado.</p><p>Ella está preparando la mesa, cuando Eve aparece cabizbaja en la puerta de la cocina. Villanelle sonríe nada más verla eufórica. Eve parece un poco tímida. </p><p>- Oye, Eve...- Villanelle empieza a decir, pero Eve la interrumpe.</p><p>- No, no hace falta que digas nada.- Eve dice rápidamente sonrojándose.</p><p>- Iba a preguntarte si podía besarte ya.- Villanelle dice con cara sugerente. Eve levanta los ojos sorprendida y sonríe aliviada. Villanelle lo entiende como una afirmación y corre hacia ella para estamparse contra su cuerpo y su boca. El beso es otra cosa muy diferente ahora, se siente familiar, pero despierta algo muy profundo en Villanelle, remueve toda la estructura en la que se cimienta su vida. Solo importa ellas dos, el resto del mundo no existe ahora y no es importante.</p><p>- Owww.- Eve dice atontada con el beso cuando Villanelle se separa. - Ha sido…</p><p>- Increíble.- Villanelle termina por ella emocionada como una adolescente. - Eve, yo no quiero decirte lo que siento… realmente no…</p><p>- No hace falta.- Eve dice con una sonrisa pero en el fondo se siente desengañada. - Si aun no lo tienes claro, yo tampoco… por eso dije que “creo que...”. - De repente la cara de Villanelle cae sombría.</p><p>- Pero… dijiste que crees que me quiere, ¿qué querías decir?.</p><p>- Bueno, fuiste amable con un animal… y paciente conmigo...me cuidaste… me sentí agradecida. - Eve intenta explicar avergonzada.</p><p>- ¿Lo dijiste solo para hacerme sentir bien?.- Villanelle pregunta con cierto desengaño.</p><p>- No… osea, sí… pero es porque en ese momento pensé que podía enamorarme de ti.- Eve admite. La cara de Villanelle se vuelve taciturna.- ¿Eso no es malo no?. Porque cuando lo dije no parecías muy alegre ni ahora.</p><p>- Olvidalo, da igual.- Villanelle toma asiento.- Cenemos o se va a enfriar.- Eve asiente igual de taciturna, pero preocupada.</p><p>Comen en silencio, pero Villanelle está tensa y come despacio, desganada. </p><p>- Cuando termine de desayunar, limpiaré el desastre qué causé ayer.- Eve comenta como si tal cosa.</p><p>- Bien.- Villanelle contesta seca. Eve suspira.</p><p>- ¿Qué te pasa?. Estabas tan feliz hace un momento. - Eve dice pensativa.</p><p>- Hace un momento pensaba que me querías...- Villanelle dice con frialdad en su voz.</p><p>- No fue exactamente eso lo que dije.</p><p>- Vale, pero lo sentí así.</p><p>- Tu tampoco lo tienes claro.- Eve dice insegura.</p><p>- No he dicho tal cosa.- Villanelle se defiende indignada.</p><p>- Has dicho que no querías decir lo que sientes…</p><p>- ¡Porque no quiero que te asustes!.- Villanelle dice soltando el tenedor con frustración.</p><p>- ¿Asustarme? No entiendo.- Eve dice con la frente arrugada.</p><p>- Eve, dios, estoy… - Villanelle duda y abre los ojos asustada y respirando con ansiedad.</p><p>- Villanelle, tranquila.- Eve jadea asustada también. - ¿Qué pasa?.- Ella deja de comer totalmente desganada.</p><p>- Eve… necesito tomar el aire.</p><p>- ¿Quieres pasear por la playa?.- Eve sugiere, levantándose rápidamente. Villanelle asiente y se levanta un poco mareada. Eve la sostiene y la mira sorprendida.- Dios, me estás asustando.- Eve murmura preocupada.</p><p>- Solo ayudame, estaré mejor fuera.- Villanelle ruega quejumbrosa.</p><p>Están en la playa. Villanelle está sentada sobre una roca. Eve está en la orilla, humedeciendo sus pies encantada. El sol está alto, supone que debe ser cerca del mediodía. Villanelle retira por tercera vez la mirada de la mujer y suspira con las manos sudorosas por los nervios. Espera un tiempo prudencial, antes de volver a mirarla. Eve está hermosa… las vacaciones le están sentando muy bien y el sol… su rostro resplandece de alegría mientras juguetea con el agua. Se ha puesto el otro vestido que Villanelle le regaló, blanco con algunas flores rojas y largo hasta los tobillos. La tela es gaseosa y ligera y hace que el viento se burle de él constantemente. Villanelle abre la boca hipnotizada. Dios, ¿por qué se siente tan intimidada con Eve? Ella desea que vuelva su seguridad, su arrogancia y tomar a Eve del brazo, arrastrarla hasta la cama y follarla hasta que suplique, pero en cambio, ni siquiera puede mirarla por mas de medio minuto. Eve la pilla la quinta vez y le sonríe abiertamente. La morena corre llena de vida hasta ella mientras ríe y luego se tira de rodillas a sus pies. </p><p>- Esto es precioso.- Eve dice entre risas. Villanelle sonríe de vuelta pero con cierta timidez.- Me encantaría vivir aquí, tienes tanta suerte… Londres es… húmedo y oscuro.- Eve dice pensativa mirando al cielo despejado, que allí parece inmenso.</p><p>- ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?.- Villanelle pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella está inevitablemente ilusionada… más de lo que jamás ha estado. Eve la mira y se queda pensativa. Parece que ella discute consigo misma y luego parpadea muy seria.</p><p>- No había pensado en eso… ¿en dónde viviríamos si esto llega a algún lado?. - Eve dice planteando las posibilidades en su mente.</p><p>- Este lugar es bonito.- Villanelle añade con una gran sonrisa infantil.</p><p>- Lo sé y me encanta… aunque creo que echaría de menos Londres, después de todo.</p><p>- No me gusta Londres.- Villanelle añade con disgusto. Eve parpadea un poco irritada.</p><p>- Bueno, no te pedí que vinieras.- Ella dice con molestia.- Yo tampoco pienso vivir aquí.- Eve añade impotente.</p><p>- Vale entonces… ¿qué sugieres?.- Villanelle dice con el ceño fruncido. Eve piensa largo rato y finalmente se encoge de hombros.</p><p>- Sugiero que disfrutemos de los días que nos quedan juntas.- Aunque en el fondo se muere por vivir con Villanelle en este paraíso… ¿quién no querría vivir en este lugar?</p><p>- ¿Y luego?.- Villanelle pregunta urgente.</p><p>- No lo sé, no tengo todas las respuestas.- Eve responde ofuscada.</p><p>- Bueno.- Villanelle parece derrotada y ella baja la mirada, evitando detenerla más en los ojos de Eve.</p><p>- Oye, ¿qué te ha pasado antes? ¿de qué crees que me asustaría?.</p><p>- Ahora creo que no es importante.- Villanelle dice con los hombros hundidos.</p><p>- Villanelle, me estás volviendo loca con tantos cambios de humor, por dios. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!.- Eve dice enojada, alzando la voz.</p><p>- Lo siento. Tal vez sí que deberías irte mañana.- Villanelle dice cabizbaja.</p><p>- ¿Qué?.- Eve pregunta con los ojos muy abierto, golpeada de sorpresa por las palabras de la rubia. - ¿Qué carajo me estás diciendo? Arggg!!.- Eve chilla mientras se pone de pie y se recoge el vestido. Mira a Villanelle muy herida, negando con la cabeza y con los labios temblorosos y sale corriendo hacia la casa.</p><p>“Mierda” Villanelle dice en voz alta con lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo? ¿A qué tiene miedo? ¿A amar, a que la amen?. Maldita sea, ella iría con Eve a cualquier lugar, pero Eve es tan terca. Le ha dolido mucho la manera en que Eve ha sugerido que disfruten el tiempo porque tarde o temprano acabará y ellas tendrán que estar separadas y Villanelle no quiere enamorarse más de lo que ya lo está… no quiere seguir sufriendo. Sin embargo, ella todavía recuerda lo mucho que ha sufrido ese año sin poder acercarse a Eve, sin poder saber a penas nada de ella. No imagina volver a estar así… y ahora Eve la odia, y si no la odia está muy enfadada. Dios, ella le sugirió que se fuera. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Si van a separarse ella aprovechará los segundos y nanosegundos con Eve. <br/>Villanelle se pone de pie llena de pánico y echa a correr hacia la casa. Ella puede oír a Eve trastear en la habitación y sube los escalones de dos en dos, sin demora. Se para en la puerta sin aliento y se apoya sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire profundamente. Eve está metiendo su ropa en la mochila o más bien la está tirando dentro con furia y lagrimas en los ojos. Villanelle se regaña mentalmente por hacerle daño y suspira. </p><p>- Eve, lo siento.- Villanelle dice, Eve no se detiene y no la mira. - Eve, para por favor.- Villanelle se acerca a ella un poco y le quita la camisa de las manos. Eve la mira enfadada e intenta hacerse de nuevo con la prenda, cuando no puede, la empuja. Villanelle trastabilla hacia atrás y la mira sorprendida.</p><p>- No puedo quedarme, estas mentalmente inestable.- Eve dice para sí misma más que para la rubia. Villanelle frunce el ceño dolida pero sabe que Eve solo está enfadada. No lo dice en serio.</p><p>- Soy una psicópata, Eve.- Villanelle dice con indiferencia.</p><p>- No eres una psicópata, estás emocionalmente echa un lío, y estás volviéndome loca también. - Eve le dice luchando con ella de nuevo por tomar la prenda.</p><p>- Ya vale.- Villanelle gruñe y la toma de la cintura para que Eve deje de moverse o empujarla.</p><p>El contacto de sus cuerpos se siente crudo, caliente y doloroso. Villanelle respira sobre los labios de Eve, demasiado cerca. </p><p>- Déjame.- Eve ordena con disgusto, pero su voz la traiciona y es suave y excitada.</p><p>- Tienes razón.- Villanelle dice sin soltarla.- No conozco muchas de mis emociones… algunas ni siquiera sabía qué existían, pero conozco el desengaño. - Villanelle dice con seriedad.- Dices que me quieres, dices que te encantaría vivir aquí… pero luego siempre tienes un “pero” y es frustrante.</p><p>- Claro… el problema es mío.- Eve escupe indignada.</p><p>- No he dicho eso, maldita sea!.- Villanelle exclama irritada.</p><p>- ¿Entonces qué diantres quieres decir?.- Eve pregunta urgente.</p><p>- El problema es que te amo, Eve y todo esto es para mí como una montaña rusa de emociones. No sé cómo se supone que debo reaccionar ante algunas de ellas. - Eve la empuja de repente, pero más suave y la mira parpadeando con la boca abierta.</p><p>- ¿Me amas?.- Eve pregunta incrédula.</p><p>- Lo hago y no necesito un mes para darme cuenta, Eve. Estoy loca por ti desde el primer día.- Una vez que lo ha soltado, Villanelle deja de estar nerviosa y suspira aliviada. Ella mira a Eve y sonríe con ternura.</p><p>- Yo… - Eve suspira y se sienta a los pies de la cama cansada.- Yo creo que...- Eve se detiene, toma aire y cierra los ojos con fuerza.- Yo también te amo, osea...- Ella abre los ojos pero Villanelle parece impaciente, aunque su cara está iluminada.- Sin peros… te amo demasiado.- Eve admite finalmente.</p><p>- Creo que somos un par de idiotas enamoradas.- Villanelle dice sonriendo tan ampliamente que Eve piensa que jamás ha visto esa sonrisa antes.</p><p>- Supongo que sí.- Eve responde mirando a Villanelle y sintiendo unas ganas enormes de besarla, ella se incorpora un poco para levantarse, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Villanelle cae sobre ella con suavidad. Eve se ríe pero su sonrisa se ve interrumpida por los labios de Villanelle sobre los suyos. Hay lujuria en ese beso… Villanelle la toca en todas partes y Eve comparte su premura. El vestido nuevo no acaba en mejores circunstancias que el otro, rasgado por múltiples sitios por las manos apresuradas y ansiosas de Villanelle.</p><p>- Voy a follarte Eve y lo haré tan bien que nunca querrás irte.- Villanelle susurra pegada a sus labios con un lánguido ronroneo. Eve siente que se humedece con sus palabras.</p><p>- Mucho ruido…. Mmm... y pocas nueves.- Eve responde para picarla entre jadeos, mientras Villanelle lame y muerde su cuello.</p><p>- Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.- Villanelle dice son una sonrisa diabólica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Algunas escenas cotidianas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Como el titulo del capítulo indica, se trata de contar algunas escenas cotidianas que terminan un poco obscenas... y que ocurren durante los días en Naxos. La historia en teoría, finalizó con el anterior capítulo y dejaré que cada cual piense lo que quiera que pase en un futuro. Puede que Eve regrese y se termine todo, o puede que Villanelle se vaya a Londres con ella o lo más probable que Eve se quede en Naxos para unas vacaciones más largas... ya eso a gustos XD.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toma 1</p><p>Eve está sentada, trabajando en unas partituras. Villanelle corta tomates en frente de ella, más concentrada en la mujer ante ella que en los propios tomates. </p><p>- ¿No hueles a quemado?.- Eve dice levantando la cabeza y olisqueando el ambiente. Villanelle abre los ojos recordando que la comida está en el fuego.</p><p>- Mierda!.- Ella se levanta muy rápido tirando el tomate y salpicando las partituras y a Eve sin darse cuenta. - Ufff, está bien.- Villanelle respira aliviada, removiendo el contenido de la olla. - Eve, pasame el cucharón… Eveeeeee.- La llama con urgencia  extendiendo su mano.</p><p>- Toma.- Eve le pasa la paleta y sacude un par de pepitas de tomate de su camiseta distraídamente.</p><p>- Esto no es el cucharón.- Villanelle dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p><p>- ¡Yo que sé!.- Eve dice molesta.</p><p>- No puedo creer que no sepas la diferencia…</p><p>- No me gusta cocinar.- Ella bufa mirando la olla con aburrimiento.</p><p>- Tampoco te gusta fregar.- Villanelle dice con sarcasmo.</p><p>- Eso no es verdad! Lo hice una vez.- Eve dice a la defensiva.</p><p>- Cálmate, solo estaba bromeando.- Villanelle sonríe arrogante pasando por su lado para dejar la paleta y tomar el cucharón.- Prueba.- Villanelle dice sacando un poco con el cucharón y soplando sobre la salsa. Eve sopla un poco más desconfiada y sorbe torpemente. Un poco de salsa cae entre sus pechos y Eve se sacude molesta.</p><p>- Mierda.</p><p>- A ver, déjame ver.- Villanelle aparta las manos de Eve con un pequeño tortazo y se inclina hacia ella. - No veo bien.- Ella dice con la voz susurrante mientras suelta el primer botón. La camisa cae al suelo poco después, y en ese punto, tanto Villanelle como Eve respiran agitadas y excitadas. Villanelle la besa con pasión y deseo. Mientras sus lenguas luchan por el control, ellas se mueven por toda la cocina, Villanelle tira una silla con la que tropieza cuando toma a Eve entre sus brazos y la empuja hasta la isla de la cocina. Eve se queja.<br/>- Mi espalda… joder… la mesa!.- Eve dice entre jadeos. La mano de Villanelle está ahora dentro de sus pantalones, frotando sobre la ropa interior con insistencia. Villanelle consigue besarla y seguir con la fricción mientras la arrastra hasta la mesa y la deja caer suavemente sobre ella, sus piernas cuelgan ligeramente por el borde. Villanelle tira de su pantalón con urgencia y brusquedad y Eve se encuentra desnuda de cintura para abajo sentada sobre el borde de la mesa. Villanelle se lame los labios cuando la morena abre sus piernas y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sumisa, desesperada por sentirla.<br/>Villanelle muerde y lame sus muslos dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, lo que es casi una tortura para Eve, desesperada como está por tener la lengua de Eve entre sus piernas.</p><p>- Villanelle, por favor.- Eve ruega, mordiendo su labio con fuerza.</p><p>- Dime lo que quieres, Eve.- Villanelle exige con un susurro.</p><p>- Tu lengua.- Eve dice sonrojándose por lo excitada que está.</p><p>- Mi lengua ¿aquí?.- Villanelle sube hasta que está su altura y usa su lengua para lamer los labios de Eve, que jadea abriendo los labios y elevándose para tomar la lengua de Villanelle y succionarla con fervor.  Villanelle gime en su boca varias veces. - Joder.- Dice cuando se separa de la morena. El beso ha despertado su monstruo, ella se da cuenta, porque de repente está ciega de deseo. Ella jala a Eve y la baja de la mesa, obligando a la mujer a darse la vuelta y caer con sus pechos aprisionados contra la cálida madera. Eve jadea confundida pero terriblemente excitada. Sus piernas tiemblan anticipando lo que vendrá. Villanelle se frotará descontrolada y fuera de control contra su culo respingón, pero en cambio lo que viene la deja sin aliento. Villanelle está explorando con su lengua entre sus nalgas y su primer instinto es alejarla.</p><p>- Villanelle… no…</p><p>- Callate!.- La voz de Villanelle es afilada y molesta. Ella la obliga a inclinarse con una mano mientras continua con su exploración y parece encantada porque gime mientras Eve se retuerce y pasa de la incomodidad a susurros cada vez más fuertes y candentes.</p><p>- Joder… te necesito dentro… ya.- Eve exige con frenesí. Como Villanelle no parece hacerle caso, ella se gira para poner su mano en la cabeza de la rubia y empujarla más fuerte contra su culo. Eve chilla y sus piernas tiemblan y dios mio, ella se está corriendo y es bestial, porque su clítoris palpita como si hubiese sido acariciado y ella piensa que puede seguir sintiendo ese placer durante mucho tiempo… pasa minutos jadeando sobre la mesa, retorciendo a ratos sus caderas y arañando la superficie de la mesa con las manos mientras sus muslos se aprietan y ella jadea y gime hasta que finalmente exhala cansada. </p><p> </p><p>Toma 2</p><p>Villanelle está arreglando la mosquitera mientras Eve la observa sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y ensimismada. Villanelle lleva un pantalón de trabajo… porque ella tiene ropa para todas las ocasiones, y cubriendo su torso una sencilla camiseta nadadora blanca. Se relame observando sus musculosos y tonificados brazos, sus dorsales fuertes y su culo juvenil. Sus ojos viajan de arriba a abajo repetidas veces y la sonrisa de malicia no abandona su cara. </p><p>- Venga Eve, dame la llave 10/11.- Villanelle dice sujetando la mosquitera.</p><p>- ¿El qué?.- Eve la mira con ojos molestos porque Villanelle acaba de interrumpir una de sus maravillosas fantasías que mucho tiene que ver con su ropa de trabajo.</p><p>- La 10/11.- Villanelle repite impaciente.</p><p>- ¿Esa cuál es?.- Eve dice saliendo del trance y buscando en la caja de herramientas que está junto a su muslo.</p><p>- Pues la que pone 10/11, Eve.- Villanelle rodea los ojos y gime con los brazos doloridos.- Date prisa, esto pesa, maldita sea. - Gruñe a continuación.</p><p>- ¡Aquí está!.- Eve dice saltando y mostrándosela encantada.</p><p>- Muy bien ¡Pero quieres dármela ya!.- Villanelle chilla malhumorada.</p><p>- Joder, vale...- Eve parpadea y le pasa la llave con timidez con una media sonrisa. Ella se coloca justo detrás de Villanelle y coloca sus manos en sus omóplatos con desinterés, mientras finge estar interesada en lo que hace con la llave. Villanelle jadea pero intenta seguir como si tal cosa. Eve se inclina más sobre ella, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre su espalda. Villanelle cierra los ojos y tiene que detenerse.</p><p>- ¿Puedes…?.- Villanelle gruñe y se gira un poco para mirarla con una ceja arqueada.</p><p>- Oh, perdona.- Eve se separa un poco, pero sus manos siguen en sus omóplatos. Villanelle suspira, recuperándose del momento. Ella aprieta bien los tornillos superiores y se asegura de que la mosquitera aguante.</p><p>- Voy al baño. ¡No toques nada, Eve!.- Villanelle le dice con dedo acusador. Eve rueda los ojos.</p><p>Eve espera y espera y ella cree que hasta Villanelle baja las escaleras han transcurrido al menos 15 minutos. Ella observa que Villanelle tiene un aspecto diferente, más altiva, más recta y rígida. <br/>- ¿Qué has hecho?.- Eve pregunta cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su peso sobre una de sus piernas.</p><p>- Nada.- Villanelle le responde con indiferencia y ella vuelve a acercarse a la puerta para terminar el trabajo. Se agacha y toma la llave mientras aprieta el tornillo. Eve la mira desde arriba, todavía con las manos cruzadas. Luego ella vuelve a mirar los hombros de la rubia y se humedece los labios. Sonríe lasciva y se acerca para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Villanelle. Esta vez Villanelle no parece afectada y continúa dando vueltas a la llave. Eve la mira molesta y gruñe suavemente. Ella acaricia los hombros y los aprieta suavemente. Ella puede notar que Villanelle se esfuerza por controlarse.</p><p>- Me gustan tus hombros.- Eve dice en un susurro. Villanelle golpea sus manos contra sus rodillas y se incorpora ignorándola.</p><p>- Bueno, creo que esto ya está.- Villanelle dice admirando su labor. - Haz los honores, Eve.- Villanelle dice con una amable sonrisa que a Eve le parece algo forzada y duda. Ella sonríe de vuelta, pero sus ojos gritan de desconfianza. Seguro que Villanelle quiere gastarle alguna broma… Tiene esa mirada engañosa desde que ha vuelto del baño. A pesar de ello, Eve se acerca a la puerta y siente como Villanelle acecha detrás de ella, observando atentamente. Temerosa, Eve abre la mosquitera y sonríe aliviada… no hay calambres, ni balde de agua ni nada por el estilo. Cuando la cierra, siente que Villanelle se acerca y pone sus manos sobre sus omóplatos, repitiendo lo que ella había hecho Eve antes. Eve jadea y sonríe después entusiasmada.</p><p>- ¿Vas a follarme otra vez contra la mosquitera para cargarte ésta también?.- Eve susurra. Villanelle sonríe melancólica con el recuerdo, la gira y la empuja contra la pared del pasillo, admitiendo que tiene razón.- ¿Entonces vas a follarme?.- Eve pregunta ronroneando y empuja su culo hacia atrás, pero Villanelle salta y se aleja. Eve va a girarse para mirarla con su cara confundida, pero Villanelle la sostiene en el lugar con manos suaves en sus hombros.</p><p>- ¿Crees que puedes estar toda la tarde intentando calentarme? Debería castigarte, Eve.- Villanelle susurra acercándose a su oído. Eve jadea cuando Villanelle hace un puño con su pelo y tira un poco.- Papi cree que eres una niña mala.- Villanelle dice suavemente. Eve se gira rápidamente, con una sonrisa burlona y las cejas arqueadas. - Joder Eve, es una maldita fantasía sexual… solo sígueme el rollo. - Villanelle dice irritada. Eve asiente, pero la sonrisa burlona sigue en su cara.- Creo que ...- Villanelle aclara su voz y carraspea un poco incómoda. - Creo que debería darte unos azotes, pequeña Eve.- Villanelle continúa con su fantasía.</p><p>- Bien.- Eve dice un poco fuera de lugar, perdida.</p><p>- Mierda, Eve.- Villanelle sisea y gime con un puchero.</p><p>- No, no me azotes… papi.- Eve dice un poco demasiado teatral. Villanelle tuerce los ojos pero se resigna. Eve suelta una pequeña risita burlona y Villanelle frunce el ceño. Tira del pelo de Eve de nuevo y se aprieta contra ella. Eve jadea fuertemente cuando nota algo duro entre sus nalgas, e intenta girarse y cuando la rubia se lo impide, su mano se para rápidamente en los pantalones de la joven. Eve abre la boca y gime cuando se da cuenta de la protuberancia en los pantalones anchos de la rubia. Ella muerde su labio y siente que su clítoris palpita de deseo.</p><p>- Papi también se porta mal.- Eve dice pero esta vez se nota que es más natural, su voz excitada y ansiosa.</p><p>- Pequeña zorrita desvergonzada.- Dice Villanelle silbando en su oído y provocando que Eve se estremezca. Villanelle luego la azota sobre el pantalón fino de chándal. Eve se agita y jadea y gime al mismo tiempo. Villanelle la toma de la mano fuertemente y tira de ella hasta el salón. La arrastra entre besos insaciables hasta el sofá. Pronto Eve está sobre su regazo, boca abajo, conteniendo el aire. Villanelle baja el pantalón para dejar al descubierto sus nalgas y jadea al darse cuenta de que no lleva ropa interior. - Ves como eres una pequeña zorrita desvergonzada.- Ella dice con burla, pero complacida mientras acaricia sus nalgas. - Tienes un culito precioso.- Villanelle dice suspirando, pero luego recupera su papel.- Es una lastima dañar este bonito culito.- Villanelle susurra excitada y emocionada.</p><p>- No quiero que me azotes, papi, por favor, no lo volveré a hacer.- Eve gime temblorosa y sigue mejorando en su papel. Eso anima a Villanelle quien golpea su nalga izquierda con suavidad. Eve gime insatisfecha. Ella puede sentir apretado contra sus pechos, el bulto duro entre los piernas de la mujer joven. Maldita sea, solo Villanelle consigue hacerla sentir así de descontrolada.<br/>Villanelle acaricia la huella de sus dedos sobre la piel de Eve y gime confundida. No quiere hacerle daño y hay un momento en el que ella duda si continuar, pero entonces Eve gime suavemente. </p><p>- ¿Papi?.- Eve lo dice de tal manera que Villanelle olvida cualquier duda y golpea más fuerte su nalga derecha. Eve gime más fuerte y esta vez ha sido más rudo, pero también más placentero. Eve contiene el aliento esperando el siguiente golpe.</p><p>- Eve, siéntate encima de papi.- Villanelle ordena olvidándose del castigo. Ella no puede esperar más. Lleva como diez minutos con un dildo en su interior, porque es un arnés doble, y está moviéndose dentro de ella sin reparos. Eve se levanta y con sensualidad sube en sus rodillas. Su pantalón ha vuelto a subirse y Villanelle gruñe molesta por la prenda. Eve baja su mano a su entrepierna y aprieta el bulto con deseo. Villanelle gime y se retuerce un poco cuando su dildo se mueve contra sus paredes. - Desabrochalo, Pequeña Eve.- Villanelle ordena con suavidad. Eve mueve sus manos de las caderas de Villanelle hasta el botón de su pantalón. Lo desabrocha y Villanelle tira del falo destapándolo con cierto sonrojo. Ella lo mira y se relame y luego mira a Eve con intenciones claras. Sus manos fuertes tiran de las costuras de su pantalón de chandal y consiguen abrir un boquete que deja al descubierto su intimidad. Villanelle jadea y empuja el culo de Eve para que lo tome sin demora.</p><p>- Es muy grande papi.- Eve dice mirando sorprendida el falo.</p><p>- No te preocupes, seré suave. - Villanelle susurra ansiosa.</p><p>- Eve toma el pene entre sus manos y acaricia la punta contra sus pliegues. Ella gime y Villanelle tiene los ojos oscurecidos mientras mira hacia abajo como hipnotizada.</p><p>- Mételo.- Villanelle ordena con suavidad y luego besa con brevedad los labios abiertos de Eve. La morena levanta sus caderas y gime cuando al bajar, la punta entra estirando sus paredes. Villanelle no para de gemir y morder sus labios, sintiendo su dildo más profundo. - Eve, cielo, mételo ya, no voy a tardar mucho.- Eve levanta los ojos confundida. Villanelle suspira.- Es doble, tengo un pene de 16 cms dentro desde hace media hora por lo menos y es mucho más grueso que el tuyo, así que deja de lloriquear.</p><p>- Joder.- Eve dice admirada y excitada con la confesión. Eso permite que el pene entre por completo dentro de ella, más suave, menos doloroso. Eve gime de placer y Villanelle la acompaña. La morena se mueve de forma sensual encima de ella, con el pene en su interior, empujando sus paredes. Eve contiene el aliento al sentir el placer abrumador. - Papi es tan grande…</p><p>- Oh, si, lo es, ¿te duele?.- Villanelle pregunta con lujuria.</p><p>- Un poco, papi, pero me gusta también.- Las palabras provocan que Villanelle levante su cadera fuera de sí y comience a golpear contra  Eve con fuerza. - Oh, dios, papi, sí, más fuerte, más… joder. - Villanelle gruñe y gime con las piernas un poco temblorosas, pero sin dejar de moverse, cada empuje hace que su dildo golpee con fuerza sus paredes y la empuje cada vez más cerca del abismo.</p><p>- Eve no puedo más...- Villanelle cierra los ojos intentando aguantar un poco más, pero la corriente se acerca cada vez más al punto culminante y ella no quiere parar.- ¿Te gusta como papi te jode?.- Villanelle pregunta forzando a Eve a mirarla con su mano levantando la barbilla de la morena. Eve asiente abrumada bajo la imperiosa mirada de Villanelle. Ese gesto envía a Villanelle definitivamente al borde y ella empieza a gemir y a jadear más fuerte y Eve la sigue. El orgasmo llega cuando Eve se agacha y la besa con fuerza y sensualidad y su lengua lame su paladar varias veces. Villanelle entonces gime y tiembla llevada por el placer que siente y que invade todo su cuerpo. Eve lo hace segundos después, gimiendo descontrolada dentro de su boca, lo que hace que el placer de la rubia se alargue más de lo normal.</p><p>Eve deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro entre suaves jadeos irregulares. Villanelle acaricia su pelo con ternura. </p><p>- Esto es increíble.- Villanelle admite emocionada.- ¿No crees que es increíble?.- Villanelle pregunta con inocencia mirando a Eve.</p><p>- Lo que es increíble es este pantalón.- Eve responde sacando la lengua.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>